Una Hermione distinta
by TillyW
Summary: [PostHogwarts]TERMINADO. Hermione se disfraza para obtener un ascenso, pero descubre que eso solo la llevara a perjudicar a Ron y a ella misma. Final. REVIEWS!
1. Jenny

CAPITULO 1

Hermione se levanto cautelosa, con cuidado de no despertar a la persona que estaba a su lado, dormido profundamente, se tomo unos cuantos segundos para verlo y recordar lo vivido, y se apresuro a vestirse.

Se aparecio en su departamento y pudo maldecir en voz alta, habia sido tan estúpida, se habia dejado llevar por un momento maravilloso y habia terminado donde no debia, se miro al espejo y se entristecio profundamente, el espejo reflejaba a una chica esbelta, con un largo cabello rubio, de blanca tez y cara hermosa, sin un defecto, sus ojos azules se humedecieron, 'Jenny', asi habia dicho que se llamaba, quizo usar Jane, su segundo nombre pero luego penso que eso seria involucrarse demasiado, asi que le hizo solo una pequeña modificación.

Debia volver a la realidad, saco su varita y con algunos cuantos y complicados movimientos regreso, ahí estaba de nuevo, la Hermione con el pelo castaño incontrolable, menuda, morena, con ojos cafes y mirada triste. Trato de alejarse de los remordimientos y celos que le producia el hecho de que Ron Weasley se hubiera acostado con "Jenny".

--- Años, meses, dias y horas atrás…

La exigente y mandona jefa de Hermione le habia encomendado una misión, Hermione debia desentrañar los oscuros secretos de la vida de un jugador de quidditch, que habia detrás de esas personas que para algunos eran heroes, idolos, dioses! Hacian trampa, secretos sucios detrás de la buena imagen que algunos proyectaban, probaban polvo de garra de dragon?

Y todo para que? Para que Hermione pudiera ser promovida a escritora VIP, VIP en cuestion de codigo de honor de escritor claro esta, esos escritores que escriben lo que quieren, y Hermione sabia muy bien lo que queria, detener actos injustos contra magos y brujas, o cualquier criatura magica.

Su ultima mision como escritora de frivolidades era esa, "El lodo detrás del juego en el aire", habia estudiado hasta quemarse las pestañas (y una vez le paso en realidad) dos años en Francia, alejada de sus amigos y de su familia, terminando se habia regresado inmediantamente a Londres donde al contrario de lo que creia siguió estando sola.

Harry estudio la carrera de auror, era pesada y a los dos años lo mandaban a misiones de practica, por lo que a veces solo estaba en Londres un par de dias, Ron, tambien entro a la academia de aurores pero solo estuvo un año ya que la dolce vita llamo a su puerta, fue seleccionado para jugar al quidditch en el equipo nacional, viajaba mucho y su vida social hizo que relegara un poco a sus viejas amistadas, aunque siempre que estaba en Londres hacia un tiempo para visitarla si es que ella no estaba muy ocupada.

Ginny por su parte estudio en un internado para sanadoras, solo tenian salidas ocasionales y era cuando se podian ver. Aun asi, alejados, ninguno perdio contacto con nadie, las vacaciones navideñas las pasaban juntos, y para pascua tambien, se escribian con regularidad y nadie perdia detalle de nadie, pero aun asi era mejor tenerlos enfrente.

Hermione habia decidido que su investigación empezaria con Ron, pero al insinuarle si alguna vez estaria dispuesto a dar detalles de su trabajo el se nego rotundamente diciendo que lo que entraba en el equipo se quedaba en el equipo. Hermione recurrio a un truco que se acostumbraba mucho en su profesion, el engaño. Decidio transformarse mágicamente en alguien que podia llamar la atención de Ron.

Y lo hizo! Tomo como modelo a Fleur, a Ron siempre le habia encantado Fleur, y supo que de esta manera llamaria su atención, compro alguno que otro trapo coqueto y salio en su búsqueda.

Ron estaba en Londres, acaba de llegar hacia unas horas y ella sabia en donde estaba, entro a Honeydukes fingiendo interes, vio algunos estantes y se dirio a los helados, helados que te hacian flotar un poco, y entonces llego Ron, sin verla pidio su helado, ella que ya traia el suyo intencionalmente choco con el y le derramo todo el helado encima.

- Lo siento, que torpe soy… - dijo sacando un pañuelo y tratando de limpiar el helado de la camisa de Ron – lo siento de verdad

- No te preocupes – dijo Ron amable, aunque unos segundos antes las orejas se le habian puesto coloradas – lo quito con un hechizo…

Ron le paso la varita a la camisa y murmuro algo, esta quedo limpia al instante

- Vaya, eres bueno en hechizos de limpieza… - dijo con una sonrisa exagerada

- Ya sabes… mi madre… - contesto el un poco apenado – Pero te has quedado sin helado… otro del mismo sabor para la señorita…

- Jenny

- Otro para Jenny por favor, yo te invito, a final de cuentas mi camisa fue la que absorbio tu helado

- No gracias, no puedo aceptarlo – dijo con una risita tonta

- Ni lo menciones, insisto

- Bueno, solo si me dejas invitarte un trago en las Tres Escobas – dijo ella sonriendo

Ron parecio pensarlo un poco y una expresión sonsacarrona que a Hermione le dio tanto celos como escalofrios aparecio en su rostro

- Bueno, es un trato – le dijo el sonriente

Hablaron un rato en las Tres Escobas, Hermione se esforzaba para ser complaciente con Ron, se reia hasta de sus comentarios mas tontos, Ron podia ser un verdadero idiota con las chicas a veces

- Tengo algo que confesarte… - le dijo ella acercandose a el

- Que? – le contesto con la misma expesión de complicidad

- Yo se quien eres, eres el guardian del equipo nacional…

- De verdad? Me reconociste?

Ella asintio sonriendo

- Al principio me pareciste conocido, pero luego cai en la cuenta de con quien estaba hablando… soy una gran fan del quidditch

- En serio? Cual es tu equipo favorito? – pregunto el emocionado

- Los Chuddley Cannons por supuesto, aunque te dire que tu eres el mejor guardian que hay ahorita en la liga, definitivamente

- Yo tambien adoro a los Chuddley Cannons, desde que tengo memoria! Esto es genial, ey quieres ir a la tienda de quidditch? Dicen que han sacado muchos articulos nuevos con el emblema de ellos…

Ron se veia emocionado, a Hermione la idea no le parecio tan atractiva, de hecho le aborrecia, pero sonrio falsamente emocionada y dijo

- Y porque me lo dices hasta ahora? Vamos!

Se pararon rapidamente de su lugar, Hermione pago las bebidas y se encaminaron hacia la tienda de deportes. Ron veia todo emocionado y ella fingia interes en todo, como si cualquier cosa fuera genial. Ron firmo algunos autografos a los clientes que habia ahí, y dos horas mas tarde salieron, el emocionado hasta la punta del cabello y ella fastidiada hasta las orejas, pero todavía tenia en su cara la expresión de radiante alegria.

- Ha sido genial Ronald…

- Ron – insistio el – mejor dime Ron, porque cuando me dicen Ronald siento que la gente esta enojada conmigo, mi mama y una amiga suelen llamarme Ronald cuando estan molestas conmigo

- Oh, esta bien Ron, oye crees que podamos salir alguna otra vez? Yo te llamo, no puedo darte mis datos porque soy Inefable, estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a la privacidad en el trabajo, que lo estoy llevando a mi vida personal tambien – solto una risita tonta

- Claro, cuando quieras, ha sido divertido… mira esta es mi numero, y si no contesto, siempre puedes enviarme una lechuza, por cierto la lechuza sabra encontrarte?

- Si, no te preocupes por eso… bueno… adios

- Adios

Hermione le extendio una mano y Ron la tomo, pero sin previo aviso la jalo hacia el y la beso. Hermione habia abierto los ojos tanto que espantaba, y aunque al principio no correspondio, luego lo hizo con entusiasmo. Lo abrazo, y ella sintio como el la envolvia, un poco posesivo, "No es a ti Hermione, es a Jenny" le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, pero ella no le hizo caso, y dejo de pensar cuando se separaron y Ron sin soltarla le susurro al oido "Como vez si vamos a mi departamento, a topar una copa", Hermione asintio al tiempo que tragaba saliva. Se desaparecieron y aparecieron frente a la ya conocida puerta del departamento de Ron, entraron

- Que lindo lugar tienes…

- Gracias, te importa? – apunto al telefono – tengo que hacer una llamada

- No, adelante

Ella se sento en el sofa y fingio curiosidad por el departamento, entonces escucho que Ron decia "Hermione, llegue hoy a Londres, me quedare unos dias, llamame cuando puedas, no importa la hora, te conviene, te compre algo de Grecia, te mando un abrazo".

Hermione se estremecio al oir su nombre, tanto que hasta penso en contestar al oirlo, cuando vio a Ron venir hacia ella de nuevo con dos copas flotando le dijo sonriendo

- Llamaste a una chica? Lo siento sin querer escuche un nombre de mujer

- Una amiga

- Me voy a sentir celosa, me invitaste aca y tu hablando con tus amigas…

- No te ofendas, pero es mi mejor amiga y tiene prioridad, ademas te prometo que de ahora en adelante tu tendras toda mi atención

Ron le sonrio cinicamente, se acerco a ella y la comenzo a besar, una cosa llevo a la otra, y finalmente cuando reposaban uno al lado del otro en la cama, completamente relajados, Hermione se arrepintió. Como habia caido en eso, Ron habia sido maravilloso, era cierto, pero se lo imaginaba de otra manera, un poco mas tierno, un poco mas preocupado por ella, aun asi habia sido algo fuera de su mundo. Ron se empezaba a quedar dormido, ya ni siquiera le hablaba, ni la abrazaba, ella tomo el retrato que estaba en el buro, al lado de la cama y vio a la verdadera Hermione, junto con Harry, Ron y Ginny brindando, ese dia era el dia anterior a la partida de Ginny al internado, Ginny sonreia, y Harry solo lo hacia con la boca pero no con los ojos, Ron sonreia abiertamente junto a Hermione que tenia el pesado tarro levantado.

- Tus amigos? – dijo con voz queda

- Eh? – dijo el somnoliento – Ah si, esa es mi hermana y el…

- Harry Potter, imposible no reconocerlo

- Si, y la otra chica es Hermione

- Me la imagine mas bonita… - dijo secamente – no se porque…

- Es mas bonita de lo que crees en realidad – dijo dandole la espalda, como signo de que queria dormir – nunca he tenido a una amiga con ella…

Ron se quedo dormido después de esto, ella se quedo mirando la foto, pensando en lo que acaba de pasar, abrio la caja de pandora sin querer, como volver a ver a Ron y fingir que no habia pasado nada, cuando Ron se quedo completamente dormido, se levanto con cautela de la cama.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Respiro tratando de calmarse, y poco fue lo que logro, se cambio para ir a dormir, pero estando en la cama no lo consiguió, los momentos vividos se reproducian una y otra vez en su mente, vio el boton rojo de su contestadora parpadear, se levanto y fue hacia el y escucho

"Hermione, llegue hoy a Londres, me quedare unos dias, llamame cuando puedas, no importa la hora, te conviene, te compre algo de Grecia, te mando un abrazo". Hermione dudo, pero tomo el telefono y marco al departamento de Ron, segundos después una somnolienta voz contesto

- Hola?

- Ron

- Hermione! Hola, que bueno que llamaste, pero Hermione… son… las 3 de la madrugada, estas bien?

- Dijiste que podia llamar a la hora que quisiera…

- Si no lo digo por eso, sino porque te oyes triste. Estas bien?

- … - Hermione rompio en sollozos sin siquiera impedirlo

- Voy para alla…

- No!

Pero antes de que ella terminara su frase, el ya se habia aparecido frente a ella solicito y con cara de preocupación,

- Estas bien? Que te paso?

- Nada – dijo entre sollozos – mal de amores… ya sabes…

Algo en Ron se desinflo, pero hizo un esfuerzo

- Es un idiota Herm, no sabe lo que tiene… tenia…

- Fue hacia ella y lo abrazo, entonces sintio un olor

- Hueles a mujer… - dijo ella limpiandose una lagrima – la conozco?

- No es nadie, olvidalo, mira me quedare aquí, Quieras o no – dijo al ver que ella iba a protestar – y si quieres hablar, hablaremos… ok?

- Esta bien, pero la verdad no quiero hablar, y si te quedas tienes que prometerme que no trataras de que yo te cuente nada

- Pero… - ella lo miro duramente – hecho, ire al sofa…

- Ron… - se apresuro ella al verlo salir – es inusual, lo se, pero te importaria quedarte aquí conmigo, realmente siento que te necesito

Ron vio la cama y luego a Hermione, menuda y despeinada como siempre, parada frente a el, implorandole con la mirada que se quedara con ella, trago saliva, y con un hilillo de voz dijo

- Esta bien

Se acosto junto a ella, y la abrazo, ella se recargo en el pecho de el, cerraron los ojos tratando de dormir, el fue el primero en lograrlo, unos pasivos ronquidos llenaron la habitación, el se movio hacia el lado de ella pero sin dejarla de abrazar, al contrario la aprisiono mas. Hermione sonrio, como a una extraña con la que acaba de tener intimidad le daba la espalda, y a ella, que ni un beso en la mejilla le habia dado no la soltaba al dormir, cosas como esa era las que a Hermione le impedian olvidarse de Ron, la paz la invadio y se quedo completamente dormida.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hoy empiezo esta historia que tiene mucho creandose en mi mente, y de hecho esta bastante adelantada, ojala que les guste, espero que me den su opinión y claro si tienen tiempo, se pueden leer mis otras historias. Besos!


	2. Material para comparar

CAPITULO 2

Hermione llego corriendo a su oficina, era tardísimo, el despertador habia sonado antes de que ella lo escuchara, y Ron con un distraido hechizo lo habia apagado. Cuando abrio los ojos y vio el despertador que marcaba las 10 de la mañana se paro rapidamente y ni todo el ruido que hizo al cambiarse pudo despertar a Ron, que siguió ahí tumbado roncando.

Azoto la puerta al salir para ver si asi Ron despertaba, pero no tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de si esto habia surtido el efecto deseado. Cuando entro en su oficina vio a su jefa sentada en su silla y mirandola burlonamente

- Bonita hora, sabes? En investigación quiza podras hacer lo que quieras, pero aquí no

- Dejame en paz, que trabaje hasta tarde, acaso crees que los jugadores de quidditch se divierten a las 5 de la tarde y se acuestan a las 9? – dijo despectivamente – Y si no me tienes la confianza para esto asignaselo a alguien mas, y a mi de una vez por todas mandame a otro departamento!

- Oh vaya – dijo su jefa removiendo su manos ansiosamente – asi que ya arrancaste con ese proyecto? Excelente, quiero algo escandaloso! Algo que acabe con una o dos carreras…

- No pensaras publicar nombres verdad? – dijo con cara de asco

- Ya veremos… si tu articulo es muy bueno, porque no?

Su jefa se levanto sonriente, y la miro burlona, camino y salio de su oficina, Hermione hechaba chispas, no podia arriesgar asi la carrera de Ron, se dejo caer en su silla y se dio un masaje en las sienes cerrando los ojos, se empezaba a calmar, hasta que sintio un picotazo y vio a una lechuza marron frente a ella, traia un elegante sobre blanco con letras doradas y un logo de una serpiente con dos huesos en cruz, lo tomo y dio un bocado a la lechuza, contenta, esta se marcho.

El sobre era de Ginny, invitandola a su gradación, finalmente el fin de semana dejaria el internado y empezaria su vida laboral, adjunto al sobre venia una carta, ella la tomo y leyo

"Hermione:

Como estas? Yo he estado ocupadisima presentando examenes, los mas difíciles que te puedas imaginar, pero finalmente termine y me fue muy bien! Este sabado es la ceremonia de graduación, y claro que estas invitada, sera aca en el internado, ven con Ron por favor, no tengo boletos suficientes para invitar a cada uno con pareja, ya sabes que tengo una familia muy numerosa.

Ansio salir de este edificio de locos, todos mis compañeros, e incluso yo, hemos tenido ataques de nervios debido a los examenes, Te espero por aca, Harry dijo que no iba a poder venir porque al parecer estara en una mision, pero no hay problema, ya sera en otra ocasión, no te preocupes estoy bien, es solo que esperaba que estuviera conmigo, después de todo es uno de mis mejores amigos. (Hermione entrecerro los ojos "mejores amigos, si esta que se muere por el")

Ya te promovieron? Espero que esa maldita terrorista que tienes por jefa finalmente se haya dado cuenta de lo que sabes hacer, escogiste un mundo difícil, ni modo.

Bueno te vere por aca el sabado, nos vemos!

Sanadora Ginebra M Weasley"

Hermione dejo la carta a un lado, tenia que buscar vestido, zapatos, maquillaje, reservar unas cuantas horas para arreglarse, y lo mas difícil, ir con Ron. Estaba muy lejos de recuperarse de la experiencia vivida, pero ahí en su oficina, donde era mas fuerte que nada, se dijo que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, que cuando hiciera investigación sobre gente con necesidades ella no debia involucrarse personalmente, solo limitarse a hacer su trabajo, y esta era una preparación para su ascenso, esta misión le permitiria saber si estaba hecha para eso.

Ron se desperto y se tomo un tiempo para levantarse, se quedo ahí respirando la almohada de Hermione, era como una de esas sesiones de aromaterapia a las que un especialista los sometia, y aunque todos se quejaban de que esas cosas eran para chicas, todos los del equipo salian sonriendo placidamente. Se relajo y se sonrio tontamente, disfrutando el momento, incluso olvidandose de Jenny.

Se levanto perezoso y dio una vuelta por el departamento, habia lugares que estaban excepcionalmente ordenados, y otros donde reinaba el desorden. La cocina estaba limpia, parecia que nunca comia ahí. La nevera solo tenia lo necesario para preparar sándwiches, una que otra comida congelada y sobras de comida de algunos restaurantes, que seguramente habia pedido en su costumbre de no cocinar.

Una de las habitaciones la habia convertido en biblioteca, y ahí tenia de todo, y aunque todo estaba acomodado y no habia nada en el piso, si lo veias con otro punto de vista parecia un poco desordenado. Vio algunos articulos de Hermione sobre el escritorio, algunos eran sobre lugares, otros de costumbres, otros de moda en diferentes paises… Ron sonrio ante esto, Hermione odiaba las frivolidades, y seguramente eso era lo que tanto aborrecia de su trabajo, el sabia que ella habia estado pidiendo un cambio desde hacia meses.

Al inicio vio una hoja con un titulo, "El lodo detrás del juego en el aire" debajo de este venia Ron Weasley y estaba tachado, después Victor Krum y tenia un signo de admiración, al lado decia "Entrevista en 2 semanas", luego el nombre Gweon Jones, golpeadora retirada "Entrevista en 10 días".

A Ron le dio un retorcijon el estomago, el era su amigo y se habia negado a ayudarla, penso que algo haria con ella, total si ella le preguntaba algo que el no debia contestar no lo haria, escribio en la hoja de nuevo "Ronald Weasley: vere que puedo hacer, entrevista cuando tu quieras". No se iba a dejar ganar por Vicky, el buscador de oro papanatas bueno para nada.

Salio de ahí cerrando con cuidado, volvio al cuarto para arreglar la cama y recordo como se veia Hermione la noche anterior, tan triste, quien seria el idiota que no la valoraba, que no sabia lo que era esa chica, aun y cuando habia podido controlar sus celos un poco mas, le dolia el estomago de pensar en ella con alguien mas, pero aun y cuando ella le gustaba un monton, el sabia que ella se habia sentido muy desilusionada por la decisión de el de dejar la academia de aurores, y aunque nunca le dijo nada, algo le decia que asi era.

Acomodo la cama y se dispuso a irse, pero se volvio a su guardarropa y no lo pudo evitar, lo abrio, y vio un monton de ropa, una incluso nueva (regalos de sus investigaciones en la moda) abrio un cajon y vio que contenia prendas aun mas intimas, la mano le temblo al querer tomar una pero nego con la cabeza volviendo a la realidad y lo cerro firmemente, Mejor salia de ahí cuanto antes.

Hermione escribia los pocos datos recabados en su cita anterior, estaba muy concentrada y contesto con irritacion cuando alguien toco la puerta

- Pase

- Srita Granger – ella asintio – para usted, firme aquí

El chico deposito un ramo de flores frescas sobre el escritorio de ella, y ella firmo un recibo, espero a que el chico abandonara la oficina y ella salto sobre las flores, vio la tarjeta, era de Ron "Tu las opacas, ya no estes triste, me tienes a mi. Iras conmigo a la graduación de Ginny?". Hermione sonrio y corrio a tomar el telefono mientras ponia las flores en un viejo florero que tenia amontonado por ahí.

- Ron? Hola, si ya las recibi, gracias eres un buen amigo… claro que ire contigo, y porque quiero no porque Ginny nos este obligando un poco…

Converso un poco mas, y colgo concretando una cita para el siguiente dia en la noche.

Trabajo un poco mas, sabia que Ron estaria holgazaneando en su casa, y si no estaba ahí seguro estaba en la madriguera, lo llamo de nuevo y tuvo suerte, Ron contesto

- Hola Ron, es Jenny – dijo con su voz falsamente dulce

- Ah Hola… que sorpresa… - Hermione supo que mentia

- Escucha, mañana tengo una cena muy importante y me gustaria saber si quieres venir conmigo? Es muy aburrido pero seguro de que si vamos juntos no lo sera tanto

- Ah… bueno… le verdad es que tengo algo que hacer, saldre por ahí…

- Con una amiga?

- Si, cosas de amigos… - dijo como evitando el tema – pero que te parece si hoy vamos a una fiesta, es del equipo y seguro estara animada…

- Del equipo? – Hermione sonrio ante esto – Me encantaria! Mira que te parece si nos vemos en tu casa, ya sabes como es la situación con la mia… a que hora?

- A las 9… No! Mejor a las 8, un poco mas temprano

- Bien, ahí estare, es algo formal o informal?

- Es bastante informal – dijo riendo

- Bien, nos vemos en la noche!

Colgo con una sonrisa triunfante, tendria que usar algunas de las prendas que le regalaban en los desfiles de moda a los que iba en calidad de reportera. Cuando Ron colgo se arrepintió un poco, le hubiera gustado invitar a Hermione, pero sabia que aborrecia las fiestas frivolas, y por otro lado no queria que nadie del equipo se metiera con su mejor amiga.

Se dio prisa para terminar sus anotaciones y salio corriendo de la oficina, se aparecio en la madriguera y se encontro con Ron, la señora Weasley le ofrecio algo de comer y acepto gustosa, comio con la familia

En realidad señora Weasley no veia a comer precisamente, pero no me pude resistir – dijo antes de probar bocado de un exquisito estofado

- Ya sabes que aquí puedes venir cuando quieras querida, esta es tu casa y aquí siempre habra comida caliente para ti

- Gracias – le sonrio – en realidad venia para ver si no necesitaba ayuda para la celebración después de la graduación de Ginny, vera puedo conseguir algo de iluminación y decoración, para mi sera un placer, sobro algo de un desfile de modas que la revista organizo

- Oh eso seria maravilloso Hermione! – dijo emocionada

- Entonces no se diga mas, mandare a alguien el viernes para que acomode un poco el jardin, hay un mensajero que me debe un favor y me lo cobrare

Ron le sonrio y dijo

- Si quieres yo puedo estar aquí para recibirlo, le indicare que hacer…

- No te preocupes Ron el sabra que hacer, es un especialista

- Que favor le hiciste? – dijo Charlie, que habia venido para la graduación de su hermana

- Le consegui un descuento mas que generoso en una joyeria cuando le iba a proponer matrimonio a su novia… privilegios de reportera, en fin… que haras hoy Ron? – le pregunto suspicazmente y vio como Ron se atragantaba con el jugo de calabaza

- Una fiesta del equipo… - dijo tratando de sonar despreocupado

- Ah vaya… del equipo de quidditch, de lo que estoy investigando?

- Ah si… vaya, lo que pasa es que alguien llamo… y yo quede de ir con ella… y…

- No te preocupes Ron – se apresuro a decirle torciendo el gesto – yo tengo algo que hacer esta noche, y no pensaria en que tu canceles tu cita

- No es una cita – dijo con rapidez – solo una amiga sin importancia, pero a proposito, con quien saldras? No sera con el tipo de ayer verdad?

Ron habia dejado su tenedor en la mesa y la miraba acusadoramente, Charlie vio a su madre y ambos bajaron la cabeza a su plato, como si no escucharan nada, ya sabian que Ron sentia unos celos tremendos por Hermione

- No, claro que no, eso esta en el pasado, es… una salida de trabajo, ya sabes, investigación…

- No te colaras a la fiesta verdad? – dijo apuntandola con su tenedor acusadoramente

- Claro que no! Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que ir a tu estupida fiesta

- No es estupida…

- Claro que lo es, solo porque tu pienses que …

Y siguieron asi unos cuantos minutos, finalmente se callaron y comieron en silencio. Hermione salio de ahí dando las gracias nuevamente y se aparecio en su departamento, escogio ropa moderna, ajustada e informal, hizo su tranformación, se retoco el maquillaje y listo.

Ron abrio la puerta de inmediato y vio ahí a Jenny sonriendo y muy pero muy atractiva, la invito a pasar

- Hola, tuviste un dia difícil? – le pregunto ella tratando de hacer conversación

- No en realidad, estoy de vacaciones

- Oye… disculpa lo de anoche, me fui muy rapido pero pense que era lo mejor… - dijo apenada

- Ah no te preocupes, yo tuve que salir en la madrugada

- Ah si? Y porque?

- Una amiga tuvo un problema… a la que le llame y …

- Hermione

- Si ella, y fui a verla

- Fue algo serio? – dijo ella tratando de restarle importancia

- No lo se – dijo con cara de preocupación mientras destapaba dos cervezas de mantequilla – se veia muy triste, era por un chico eso lo se, pero no me quiso contar nada, y la verdad es que no insisti… en fin me pidio que me quedara ahí y no podia decirle que no

- Lo hiciste por lastima? – dijo con el entrecejo arrugado

- Claro que no, lo hice por amistad, yo le dije que me iba a quedar ahí en el sofa… pero ella… - estuvo a punto de decir que ella le habia pedido que durmiera con ella – pero ella no se nego porque me necesitaba, dime algo, las mujeres quieren a alguien que las proteja?

- Pues… no se, quiza algunas, quiza otras sepan como defenderse solas…

- Ah… - dijo desilusionado - ella es de esas, de las que se sabe defender, no me necesita para nada en ese aspecto

- A veces uno tiene demonios internos, y no puede uno defenderse de uno mismo – dijo sabiamente

Ron se le quedo mirando y después de unos segundos se sonrio, como si solo quisiera darle por su lado y las palabras no entraron en el.

- Creo que tienes razon, en fin… nos vamos?

Se aparecieron en un gran salon, donde Ron saludo como macho a sus compañeros del equipo, hicieron rugidos y toda la cosa, y los chicos se apresuraron a saludar a Jenny, algunos le dieron un beso en la mano aparentando falsa caballerosidad y otros con "calido" abrazo, Ron los miro y aunque rio un segundo luego dijo

- Bueno, bueno, ya basta… - la alejo de ellos – te lo advierto, pueden ser un poco peligrosos si se lo proponen

- Uno no se me acerco – ella señalo a un chico de pelo café y muy alto – es muy serio?

- No que va, pero sale con alguien

- Ah no me digas que son fieles? No lo creo

- Algunos de nosotros si…

- No sabia que tenias novia! Y en ese caso le fuiste infiel ayer… muy infiel… - dijo sonriendo

- No tengo, pero si tuviera… ella podria estar tranquila, tanto años detrás de ella y cuando me hiciera caso yo salirle con una babosada, te imaginas? Me mata – dijo con gravedad

- De quien estas hablando? – pregunto picaramente – porque al parecer ya tienes a alguien en mente…

- Quiza algun dia te lo diga, escucha, es importante aclarar esto

Ron se la llevo a una parte solitaria del salon y le dijo

- Tu me gustas, de verdad, me gustas mucho, pero por el momento no me interesa tener algo serio…

Hermione lo miro, seria y entonces dijio

- Tu tambien me gustas, y realmente yo solo busco divertirme un poco, si los dos estamos en el mismo camino porque no seguir?

Ron la miro y sonrio sonsacarronamente

- Trato hecho

Durante la noche, Hermione estuvo atenta al comportamiento de los chicos del equipo, en realidad parecia que eran unos descarados por completo, incluso Ron, que si importar que ella estaba al lado, ocasionalmente veia con descaro a otras chicas, a mitad de la noche y sin siquiera invitarla a bailar le dijo

- Te importa? tengo que hacer una llamada…

Ella nego con la cabeza y hizo un ademan con la mano quitandole importancia, Ron habia tomado su teléfono celular y marco, Hermione vio su numero en la pequeña pantalla

- Contesta… contesta…

Entro la contestadora, la voz de Hermione repitio en dos idiomas que dejaran el mensaje que ella se comunicaria

- Hermione marcame cuando llegues, quiero saber como te fue, no me dejes con la duda hasta mañana – sono como una suplica combinada con un poco de mandato y colgo

Jenny se volvio a el sonriendo y le dijo

- Oye el sabado te parece si vamos por ahí a perder el tiempo…

- No puedo – dijo tomando un trago de su vaso – es la graduación de mi hermana y no puedo faltar…

- Ah vaya… suena divertido – dijo rodando los ojos con coquetería

El se encogio de hombros y no dijo nada

- Y no te permite tu hermana llevar pareja a su fiesta?

- Eehhh, si, pero no, lo que pasa es que somos muchos de familia y como ira toda pues… los lugares se agotaron

- Ah vaya – dijo levantando una ceja – supongo que tu acompañante sera tu amiga no? La del pelo raro

- Bueno pues… - dijo rascandose la cabeza - ella va sola, yo voy solo, asi que supongo que eso se puede decir, escucha quieres ir al area VIP, de rato todos bajaran…

- Claro, vamos

Y en efecto, de rato todos los del equipo bajaron, y parecia mas una despedida de solteros que una fiesta comun y corriente, chicas vulgares iban y venian coqueteando con cada jugador, Ron que estaba acompañado solo les sonreia de lejos pero ninguna se acerco a el, ya que Jenny fulminaba con la mirada a cualquiera que se pusiera a medio metro de Ron, y es que a Hermione le hervia la sangre de solo pensar que haria Ron si "ella" no estuviera ahí. Y decidio que era momento de sacarlo de ahí.

Salio excusandose de la sala, fue hacia la calle y del telefono publico marco el numero del celular de Ron,

- Hola – contestaba Ron alzando la voz debido al ruido

- Hola Ron, soy Hermione, recibi tu mensaje

- Como estas? Como te fue? Estas bien? Quieres que vaya para alla?

- Pues… estoy un poco deprimida sabes, y siento que me va a dar gripe, pero tu no te preocupes sigue con tu cita y con tu amiga…

- Claro que no – contesto totalmente indignado – ire para alla mismo si te sientes mal, tu esperame ahí, solo me despido

Y colgo sin dejar que ella replicara, Hermione sonrio para sus adentros y regreso corriendo a la fiesta, cuando llego vio a Ron esperandola de pie impaciente y ella le dijo

- Sabes, necesito irme con urgencia, sucedió algo en el trabajo

- Oh vaya, bueno, no es me alegre pero yo tambien tengo que irme

- Bueno te llamo, adios – y sin decir nada mas, ni gracias ni nada, se desaparecio dejando a Ron muy desconcertado

Aparecio en su departamento y corrio a cambiarse, pero solo se habia terminado de tranformar a la Hermione original cuando el timbre sono "Porque tuvo que aparecerse, porque no vino caminando?" penso con irritacion, todavía vestia la ropa de Jenny

- Voy, un minuto por favor!

Se apresuro a quitarsela, se quedo en ropa interior y se envolvio en un albornoz de algodón, escondio la ropa, y el timbre volvio a sonar insistente

- VOOOOOY, UN MINUTO!

Carajo que terco era, se despeino lo mas que pudo, se mojo la cara para que el rimel se corriera un poco y salio apresurada a abrir la puerta

- Hola – dijo sonando muy debil – Ron no debiste venir… estabas en una cita

- Desde cuando eres tan considerada con mis citas… no fingas Hermione, sabias que vendria – le dijo en son de burla

- Gracias Ron – dijo en voz baja y tosio débilmente

- Sopita de pollo, eso es lo que necesitas, mi madre me enseño a hacerla en un minuto, ya veras que mañana te sientes mejor

Ron se apresuro a la cocina y se oyo el ruido de cazuelas, Hermione se sento en su sofa con el control de la televisión en una mano y sonriendo. Y en efecto, al minuto Ron traia un plato de caliente sopa de pollo, le puso frente a Hermione en una mesita que aparecio y le dio una cuchara

- Toda, te la vas a terminar – le dijo autoritario

- Gracias

Ella probo la sopa, y estaba rica, pero no tenia hambre, aun asi se la comio a la fuerza mientras hablaban

- Y estaba animada la fiesta?

- Mas o menos… - dijo encogiendose de hombros

- Y tu cita? Era bonita?

Ron la miro de reojo mientras ella veia distraidamente la tele

- No tanto, pero era agradable

"No tanto" penso Hermione, pero si se habia esforzado muchisimo para gustarle

- Como era? – dijo ella sonando sin importancia

- Rubia, alta, delgada, moderna, pelo largo y lacio, ojos azules…

- Suena muy guapa…

Ron hizo un ruido de conformismo y se encogio de hombros, la volvio a mirar y dijo

- Hay mas bonitas… en fin como estuvo tu "investigación" como tu la llamaste…

- Era una investigación de trabajo, ya te lo dije, y mal, no consegui gran cosa, excepto este refriado que me gane por ponerme algo tan descubierto…

Ron trago saliva ruidosamente, Hermione lo miro y vio el nerviosismo en el, el estomago le revoleteo un poco

- Y… que ropa te pusiste… que te trae tan mala suerte…

- Sabes… tienes razon, me trajo mala suerte, luego probare con otra – y le guiño el ojo – deliciosa Ron, de las mejores sopas que he probado en mi vida

Ron le sonrio y le quito el tazon, desaparecio la mesita y se fue hacia la cocina

- Te sientes mejor?

- Si gracias Ron, si quieres regresate a la fiesta… - miro por el rabillo del ojo su reaccion

- No, en realidad no tiene caso ya… - y dicho esto el se quito los zapatos con un movimiento flojo – ya me dio flojera…

- A ella es a la chica que ayer olias? – le espeto bruscamente

Ron la miro, se acerco a ella y le examino la cara, Hermione se puso tensa

- Veo que en realidad ya te sientes mejor eh? – se separo de ella viendola sospechosamente – si, era ella

- Estuviste con ella?

- Si claro – dijo obviando la información

- Y? Fue bueno?

- Bueno comparado con que? – le dijo con una siniestra mirada

Ella tartamudeo, y dijo

- Bueno comparado con…

- Contigo?

- Conmigo? Estas loco! Cuando hemos estado juntos?

- Entonces no hay algo que yo te pueda decir respecto a eso, si quieres una respuesta tendras que darme material contra el cual compararlo

Hermione abrio y cerro la boca repetidamente, como si estuviera completamente indignada, nunca Ron le habia dicho algo tan directo, parpadeo varias veces, pero antes de que ella hablara el dijo

- Estoy bromeando Hermione, ni por aquí – se toco la frente – me han pasado malos pensamientos acerca de ti

Hermione estaba en shock, no podia ni siquiera regañarlo, habia perdido sus habilidades! Ron se levanto, tomo sus zapatos y dijo

- Bueno me voy, si me necesitas estare en mi casa, llamame no importa la hora, te marco en la mañana

Le dio un beso en la frente y se desaparecio, Hermione seguia tiesa, movio la cabeza como para volver a la realidad, ella se habia quedado callada, completamente callada, se levanto despacio como tratando de comprender que habia pasado, fue lento a su cama y se recosto, tardo varias horas en conciliar el sueño.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, gracias a las chicas que me han dejado review, de verdad, y aqui tienen otro capitulo, espero que les guste. Un beso!


	3. El porque le dio la espalda

CAPITULO 3

Hermione contesto el telefono de su oficina

- Hola

- Hooo-la – dijo una voz pausada y sonando compasiva

- Ginny? – pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido

- Si, como estas Hermione? – su voz seguia sonando a compasión como si esperara que Hermione soltara a llorar en cualquier momento

- Bien y tu?

- Bien, bien, todo se ha vuelto un poco de fiesta en el internado, pero cuentame, a ver cuentame, como estas tu?

- Ya te dije que bien – dijo sonando exasperada

- Hermione no me mientas! Soy tu mejor amiga! Y tu cuñada! Bueno, en un futuro, y se que lo sabes!

- Sabes que se que? – dijo con irritacion

- Lo de Ron! Que sale con alguien, mi madre me lo dijo, y dijo que tu estabas presente el dia que lo comento en la mesa, y no me salgas con que no estas celosa, porque no te voy a creer nada

- Pues me vas a tener que creer – dijo friamente

- Pues no lo hago, escucha Hermione, estaba en una fiesta en una piscina que aparecimos, Pig llego con la carta de mi madre, e inmediatamente vine a llamarte, mi margarita (una bebida claro esta) esta bajo el sol, me pierdo la fiesta, la primera que he tenido en un año! Y tu te atreves a decirme mentiras! No puedo creer que me hagas esto!

- Ginny – dijo tratando de calmarse – mira, creeme, no te lo puedo contar por telefono porque ya sabes que aquí parece veterinaria de Slytherin, prometo que te lo contare, pero no ahorita, y creeme que vas a entender el porque de mi ausencia de celos – luego dijo en un susurro – ay Ginny! Necesito contarle a alguien, mira estoy metida en un lio, grande, grande, grande! Asi que como por el momento ni tu ni yo podemos hacer nada te propongo esto, colgamos, yo sigo trabajando, y tu te vas a tu fiesta en la piscina y bebes tantas margaritas como puedas, una claro a mi salud, ok?

Ginny no contesto de inmediato, pero Hermione escucho un suspiro de derrota

- Esta bien, pero el sabado me cuentas eh?

- Si claro, claro que si, después de la ceremonia y todo eso, te lo prometo, ahora ve y diviertete, besuqueate con alguien, aprovecha que no los veras en mucho tiempo, date una buena despedida con el chico que mas te haya gustado en el internado y mañana te sentiras mejor

- No puedo creer que me estes diciendo esto – dijo entre asustada y divertida – aunque claro, como siempre, tus consejos tienen bastante logica, deberias de seguirlos tu…

- Diviertete Ginny – dijo cortante

- Lo hare, te vere el sabado, adios!

Hermione colgo y vio el telefono divertida, vio la hora y advirtió que faltaban escasos minutos para que Ron pasara por ella, tomo su bolso y se retoco un poco el maquillaje, fue al baño y se arreglo lo mas posible su cabello. Siguió haciendo redacciones en su escritorio, asi si llegaba, ella simularia que no lo estaba esperando y que no habia contado cada minuto hasta volverlo a ver. Las 6, y no llego, 6.10 y tampoco, 6.15, ya se podia ver que ella tenia las mejillas encendidas de ira, fue hacia la puerta y ahí lo vio, muy campante, recargado en el escritorio de una de las secretarias, platicando animadamente al mismo tiempo con 2 secretarias, 5 modelos y la señora que se encargaba de la limpieza, todas rodeandolo. Hermione aclaro su garganta ruidosamente, y las chicas no la tomaron en cuenta pero Ron la vio

- Hola Hermione

- Ah hola, oi mucho ruido, los papeles no se archivan solos, el piso no se limpia solo y ustedes (dijo apuntando con su dedo a las 5 modelos) deberian estar en el estudio, el fotografo debe estar desesperado.

A regañadientes todas pasaron al lado de Hermione para seguir con su trabajo, mientras ella las veia con los brazos cruzados, una expresión dura y el pie golpeando impaciente el piso. Cuando todas desaparecieron se volvio a Ron

- Gracias Ronald, lo unico que me faltaba, se supone que tenias que ir directo a mi oficina…

- Ey! – dijo indignado – ellas fueron las que me hablaron, yo no…

- Olvidalo, deja voy por mi bolsa, esperame aquí… - se detuvo y penso – mejor ven conmigo

Ron la siguió hasta su pequeña oficina y la recorrio con los ojos lo mas que pudo, hasta que Hermione le indico con la cabeza que salieran

- Espera Hermione… asi que esta es tu oficina?

Ella lo penso y volvio a dejar su bolso en el escritorio

- Si, mira, aquí – saco de un cajon un portarretrato de los cuatro al pie del lago de Hogwarts – tengo una foto tuya

- Me siento halagado – dijo falsamente – me tienes en lo mas profundo de un cajon lleno de cachivaches

- No es por ti – aclaro malhumorada, le quito el portarretratos y lo volvio a meter en el cajon – es por Harry, me hacian demasiadas preguntas de el, y lo escondi porque atrape a varias tratando de robarmelo, le puse un hechizo, si alguien que no sea yo lo saca del cajon Ginny empezara a gritar

- Esa es buena – admitio – que tiene esta cosa? – señalo un archivero

- Investigaciones, siempre que se de un caso de injusticia, lo archivo ahí y si encuentro alguna evidencia, se la doy a la persona que este encargada…

- No te preocupes, yo se que lo lograras, siempre lo haces

Ella le sonrio, y algo en su pecho se removio, la conciencia, le indico que salieran y Ron la siguió. Empezaba a oscurecer, el sol se divisaba como una pelota anaranjada en el horizonte, Hermione suspiro y siguió caminando al lado de el, entonces sintio como el pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, ella lo miro asombrada conteniendo el aliento

- Deberias dejar de suspirar por el, mira yo no se que te hizo pero si quieres voy y le parto la…

- No Ron, no es por eso, olvidalo

- No puedo – dijo con testarudez – dime que puedo hacer para que lo olvides

- Nada, - penso - pero puedes ayudarme a entenderlo

- Claro que si, cuentame y yo te digo lo que pienso

Hermione apunto a un bar cercano, y entraron, la luz era muy baja, y habia musica suave de fondo, se sentaron en un rincón donde la iluminación eran solamente tres modernas velas al centro de la mesa, pidieron una entrada para compartir y dos copas de vino suave, no dijeron nada hasta que el camarero regreso con la orden

- Entonces… me vas a contar… - pregunto Ron

- Si – Hermione tomo aire – escucha, este chico es especial, no se como paso Ron – se tapo la cara con desesperación – me deje llevar por un momento, por palabras bonitas y me involucre con el cuando no debia, yo solo queria… solo queria sonsacarle una informacion

Ron se habia puesto rojo, aun y cuando el lugar era oscuro Hermione lo noto y agacho la cabeza, Ron se aclaro la garganta y lo mas calmado que pudo dijo

- De que tipo de manera te involucraste?

- Creo que ya sabes de que manera Ron – dijo mirandolo

- Si, me lo suponia – carraspeo – bueno, no es el fin del mundo, es normal, todo el mundo lo hace, porque tu no lo ibas a hacer – parecia que Ron hablaba mas para si mismo que para ella – sabia que un dia esto ocurriria, no lo previne, no, segui igual, glamour como dice mi hermana

- Ron – el vio sorprendido y se dio cuenta de que hablo en voz alta – porque cuando un chico obtiene lo que quiere con una chica al final solo le da la espalda?

- No creo que deba decirte…

- Dime – exigio con voz chillona

- Porque no te quiere – dijo con simpleza – solo por eso

Hermione se quedo callada, y Ron se apresuro a tomarle la mano por encima de la mesa

- Es muy estúpido Herm, no sabe la clase de persona que eres… pobre imbecil

Hermione lo miro torciendo una sonrisa

- Mejor olvidamos ese tema, mejor dime tu, que tal esa chica con la que sales? Sonaba exactamente como te las receta el medico

- Que dices? – dijo sonriendo – tu que sabes lo que me gusta?

- Ron por favor, admitelo

- Bueno, si, es guapa y agradable, y…

- Buena? Apasionada?

- No te dire eso – adopto una pose a la defensiva

- Yo te dije que el era frio, tu dime y estamos a mano

Ron lo penso un poco y dijo

- Es entregada, fue como si estuviera enamorada, loco no? La acaba de conocer

Hermione se sorprendio un poco y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa forzada

- Como puedes notar la diferencia eso? – dijo con una voz que parecia un poco a un chillido

- Pues… es un poco mas despacio, se disfruta un poco mas, como si no quisieras que acabara, y bueno, las miradas dicen mucho

Ron se encogio de hombros serio, y Hermione se ruborizo porque recordo muchos detalles de su encuentro, carraspeo para alejar las imágenes de su mente y dijo

- Vaya pues… que bien no? Supongo que si te enamoras de ella seras correspondido

Ron se le quedo viendo inquisitivamente, por primera vez Hermione no mostraba celos como por lo general hacia, discretos pero al menos se asomaban, ahora sin embargo parecia dispuesta a apoyarlo. Ron titubeo en su sonrisa y se encogio de hombros. El celular de Hermione sono, y ella con una mirada de disculpa lo tomo, Ron le sonrio y le hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia

- Hola

- Hermione! – escucho un grito de alarma – soy yo, Ginny! Adivina que, mi mama dice que estaba haciendo la lavanderia…

- Que interesante pero estoy en una cita con tu hermano, ejem, una cita de trabajo…

- Escuchame que lo que te tengo que decir es importante, tiene que ver con el, asi que disimula

Hermione se removio en su asiento pero miro a Ron que preguntaba solo moviendo la boca "Es Ginny?" ella asintio, volvio a escuchar a Ginny un poco alarmada al otro lado de la linea

- Entonces como te decia, ella estaba haciendo la lavanderia, y claro, como el flojo de mi hermano no lava su propia ropa, se la habia llevado a ella, entonces dice que en uno de los pantalones encontro la foto de la tal chica esa con la que sale, salen los dos como que estan en una fiesta – y entonces ella lo recordo, les habia tomado una foto y les habian dado una copia a cada uno – y me la mando!

Hermione no podia creer lo comunicativa que podia ser a veces la señora Weasley cuando ella era la primera que les prohibia secretearse por la casa

- Y? – pregunto impacientemente

- Oh Hermione – dijo en un susurro con un toque de gravedad – es muy linda, es como la prima de Fleggggrrrr, es decir tu eres muy linda y todo eso – Hermione rodo los ojos con exasperación – pero la verdad es que esta es como una modelo o algo asi

- Lo se – dijo apretando los dientes

- Ah, ya la conoces? – dijo con voz chillona

- No, pero lo se, es parte de lo que acordamos el sabado

- Que quieres decir con eso? Mira que no disfrutare mi graduación solo porque me tienes con la duda eh! Asi que dime

- Ya te dije que no puedo, el sabado!

Cuando escucho que Ginny iba a replicar Ron le arrebato el celular y dijo

- Que el sabado Ginny! No entiendes? Segura que no compraste el titulo del sanadora?

- IDIOTA! Yo si acabe la escuela, no como tu! – y colgo el telefono

Ron le entrego el telefono a Hermione, que lo guardo reprimiendo una sonrisa, Ron le dijo burlon

- Creo que se enojo, bueno y que eso que quieres preguntarme?

- Ah – dijo como recordando porque estaban ahí – tantas cosas, listo?

Saco una pequeña grabadora y el asintio, y Hermione empezo su entrevista.

Ya era muy tarde cuando terminaron, pagaron la cuenta (Hermione lo cargo a la cuenta de la revista) y salieron, hacia un poco de viento, pero era calido, pues el verano apenas comenzaba, llegaron al edificio donde vivia Hermione y se detuvieron en el umbral

- No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco Ron, de verdad me ayudaste muchisimo

- No hay de que, y perdon por negarme al principio, no fue tan malo como pense, y no iba a dejar que me ganara Vicky

- Ron – dijo en tono reprobatorio – por favor…

- Esta bien, esta bien, ya no digo nada de Vicky… en fin – se apresuro antes de que Hermione replicara – vengo por ti el sabado a mediodia para ir con Ginny, iras muy elegante? – dijo rascandose la cabeza – no quiero desentonar

- Eeeeh, me creerias si te dijera que no tengo todavía el vestido que me pondre?

- Si, si te creo – dijo con gravedad – siempre has dejado esas cosas para el final

Hermione abrio la boca un poco, entre sorprendida, triste y ofendida, y dijo lo mas serena que pudo

- Hay cosas mas importantes que la ropa Ron

- Lo se, no era una critica, es solo que tu eres asi

Pero al ver que Hermione seguia ofendida, Ron agrego

- Yo te prefiero asi, se que nunca he pensado del mismo modo, pero ahora veo las cosas de diferente manera, y creo que tu eres genial, y al menos para mi tu manera de ser es original, porque eres inteligente, y linda, y divertida… no en todos lados encuentras a alguien asi

Hermione respiro con falsa resignacion y dijo

- Esta bien, te perdono

Ron sonrio, se despidio de el y entro al departamento, abrio la ventana que daba a la calle para ver si el departamento se refrescaba un poco con la brisa, y vio a Ron, se habia parado en la acera de enfrente, viendo hacia la ventana iluminada de Hermione, ella se escondio rapidamente con el corazón palpitandole a mil por hora, se asomo con cuidado pero el ya se habia ido.

Al siguiente dia se levanto temprano, dejo su bolso en su oficina y corrio al departamento de fotografia, se encontro con el fotografo, un tipo afeminado y que tenia muy mal carácter con las modelos

- Necesito que me hagas un favor – suplico Hermione

- Claro que si queridita, lo que tu me digas

- Necesito un vestido, rapido, que no sea muy elegante, pero lo suficientemente formal para una graduación, es un evento en la tarde, y la fiesta es en la noche, que sea juvenil, y que me haga ver linda

El chico lo penso unos instantes y palmeo a Hermione a un costado en la cintura, le dio un suave pellizco que la hizo saltar y dijo

- Mmm deberias de dejar los pasteles de calabaza y la cerveza de mantequilla engorda demasiado, aun asi te veras linda con algo que tengo por ahí…

Camino con pequeños pero apresurados pasos a su oficina, Hermione lo siguió y el le mostro un bonito y veraniego vestido, sin mangas y el corte caia precioso, a la altura debajo de las rodillas, color café chocolate, ella lo miro sonriente

- Gracias, te debo una

- Combinalo con un collar de piedras grandes, pueden ser de un tono naranja claro, y unos zapatos no muy altos, del mismo color, añadele un cinto del mismo color, de ancho ni muy grueso ni muy delgado, y peinate niña por Merlin – dijo con dramatismo

- Gracias, gracias, gracias, seguire tu consejo

- Te costara una foto de tu amigo Potter autografiada

- Hecho! – ella levanto el pulgar sonriente y se alejo con el vestido

El sabado a mediodia, daba los ultimos toques a su peinado, un sencillo medio chongo con algunos rizos sueltos, disparo su perfume al aire y se paso por ahí, oyo el timbre, se apresuro a la puerta alisandose la falda del vestido, carraspeo y se paro derecha antes de abrir, y al hacerlo vio a Ron plantado ahí tratandose de acomodar la corbata al mismo tiempo que movia una pierna con desesperación como si el zapato le molestara

- Hola, no sabes lo que detesto vestir asi – dijo malhumorado

- Deja te ayudo, pasa

Ron paso y Hermione con un manotazo hizo que Ron soltara su cortaba, pues ya la estrujaba con violencia

- Dejame tratar de arreglar esto

Le paso las manos por el cuello, le levanto el cuello de la camisa y acomodo la corbata con cuidado, dejo el nudo lo mas comodo y formal posible, le aliso la camisa con cuidado y mando un hechizo al zapato para que se adaptara a la forma del pie de Ron

- Mejor? – pregunto ella

Pero Ron estaba un poco inclinado hacia ella y con los ojos cerrados, con una expresión de felicidad, y con los orificios de la nariz dilatados, Hermione supo que habia estado oliendo su perfume, ella parpadeo rapidamente y carraspeo, entonces Ron abrio los ojos como diciendo "que diablos estoy haciendo?"

- Tomare mi bolsa y nos vamos

Dejo a Ron parado, en la misma posición en la que estaba, un poco inclinado y con cara de idiota, y aunque su corbata se sentia mas comoda sintio como si se ahogara, Hermione salio sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado y Ron le dijo con voz ahogada y apuntando con un dedo tembloroso a su vestido

- Por cierto, que bien te queda eso

- Gracias – sonrio internamente y dijo con indiferencia – nos vamos?

Ron asintio tontamente, y la siguió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a las chicas que me han dejado review, y aqui tienen otro capitulo justo antes de la graduación de Ginny, que por cierto en esta historia las chicas son un poco mas libres, mas open mind, he leido muchas historias en donde Harry y Ron han tenido vidas agitadas, pero muy pocas donde ellas no solo estan esperando por ellos, sino que se divierten en lo que ellos se deciden. Y para esas romanticas sin remedio (me incluyo) eso no quiere decir que no los quieran, ni ellos a ellas, sino que trato de darle un enfoque de que la vida sigue. Bueno pues espero que les guste este capitulo y si quieren dejarme un review pues se los agradecere.


	4. Sanadora Weasley

CAPITULO 4

Ginny salio alisando el largo de su toga y al final los vio, sus padres, hermanos y cuñadas (entre las cuales siempre contaba a Hermione) estaban ahí, saludandola alegremente con la mano, ella les regreso el saludo de igual forma y les sonrio abiertamente. Fue a su asiento, en las primeras filas de un monton de hileras de sillas que habia en el jardin del internado, enfrente habia un estrado por donde subiria y le entregarian el titulo por el que tanto habia luchado.

Se acomodo el virrete de una forma coqueta y se sento, cuando sus compañeros estuvieron todos sentados y viendo al frente poniendo atención, pudo quitar su sonrisa, si, estaba feliz, ahora podia dormir como la gente normal, y salir como todos, era una lastima que Harry se hubiera tenido que ir a una mision, pero por otro lado no le sorprendia tanto aunque la desilusionaba bastante, recordo como Harry habia renegado cuando les dio la noticia

_- Porque tiene que ser un internado? Porque no puede ser en otra escuela?_

_- Porque ese internado es lo mejor – le replicaba ella_

_- Eso es lo que a ti te dijeron pero… - siguió como un testarudo_

_- Harry basta! No se cual es el problema, pronto iras a misiones y haras lo que Hermione y Ron: dejarme sola, yo tambien tengo que hacer mi vida y ahí es donde quiero hacer la parte profesional!_

_- Haz lo que quieras! Pero en ese caso alcanzaste a los demas, tu eres la que a mi me deja solo!_

Y asi habia terminado esa discusión, Harry no volvio a decirle nada y en su despedida le habia deseado mucha suerte, y habia sido el mismo de antes, aunque en el abrazo de despedida ella sintio que duro mucho mas del tiempo necesario, el se habia aferrado a ella con tanta fuerza que ella penso que no la iba a dejar ir.

La persona que estaba a su lado le dio un codazo sacandola de sus pensamientos, Ginny se levanto un tanto contrariada y camino en fila hacia el estrado, en cuanto escucho su nombre, recibio su pergamino de manos de un legendario sanador, estrecho su mano y levanto el rollo en señal de triunfo hacia su familia que aplaudia animadamente, entonces lo vio, Harry muy apresurado aplaudia con fuerza al tiempo que buscaba un asiento libre cerca de los Weasley y tomaba fotografias a Ginny. Ginny se sento en su lugar original y entontro ahí una rosa blanca, la tomo y percibio su perfume, un poco a rosa, un poco a Harry, al parecer el se habia tomado la molestia de rociar un poco de su locion en ella. Ella volteo hacia el que la estaba viendo sonriente y le saludo con la mano dirigiendole su mejor sonrisa.

La ceremonia termino unos cuantos minutos después de que el profesorado les deseo éxito en su vida profesional. Ginny junto con sus compañeros avento el virrete como se acostumbraba al tiempo que gritaba de emocion, se despidio de sus compañeros de clases con afecto, sabia que se volverian a encontrar…

Los Weasleys, Harry y Hermione la esperaban dentro del montón de gente que felicitaba a los graduados, bebiendo un poco de ponche que habia sobre una adornada mesa, Ginny se acerco blandiendo su titulo ante ellos

- Oh mi bebe! – decia la señora Weasley con los ojos llorosos – No sabes lo orgullosos que estamos de ti

- Gracias mamá

- Sabia que lo lograrias pequeña – le dijo su padre depositando un beso en la frente de ella

- Gracias papa

Todos la felicitaron, Hermione le habia llevado un precioso maletin de sanadora como regalo, Fleur y Bill un lindo reloj, Charlie unas comodas zapatillas especiales para sanador que daban un suave masaje si los pies se sentian cansados, y George y Fred una bata de sanadora que permanecia blanca aunque le cayera un monton de sangre, y resistente a 120 tipos de venenos.

- No se me ocurrio regalarte nada de eso – le susurro Harry después de felicitarla – yo solo traje una tonta flor

Ginny rio y le indico que se acercara a ella con complicidad

- No le digas a nadie, pero el tuyo es el que mas me ha sorprendido… gracias Harry. Por cierto, en cuanto reciba mi primer cheque prometo que te pagare…

- No digas eso – la corto

- Harry, dijiste que me dejarias pagartelo!

Harry la miro y asintio, Ginny no les habia comentado a sus padres de unos libros extras que habia necesitado de ultima hora, y en un acto de desesperación le pidio a Harry el dinero, con la condicion de que se lo pagaria, algo a lo que Harry habia querido negarse.

- Bueno, vamonos no? – dijo Ginny – Quiero salir de aquí!

Aparecieron en el jardin de la madriguera y Ginny se sorprendio, todo estaba preparado para una buena celebración, Luna, Neville, Colin, Dean, Seamus, Parvati y Lavender, entre algunos otros, merodeaban por el jardin, cada uno con una bebida en la mano. Al verla llegar todos se abalanzaron sobre ella para felicitarla.

Cuando Ginny finalmente recibio la ultima felicitación, busco impaciente a Hermione, la vio hablando con Harry alegremente, se acerco a ellos, llevaba un bonito vestido negro, con algunos toques blancos, en cuanto la vieron le sonrieron

- Y Ron? – les pregunto ella

- Creo que fue a quemar su corbata, o al menos eso parecia…

Y en efecto, en eso Ron venia sin la corbata y con la camisa mas suelta, se acerco a ellos y apenas iba a abrir la boca cuando Ginny dijo

- Hermione me acompañas? Quiero... eh… polvearme la nariz…

Hermione la siguió ante la mirada escrutadora de Harry y Ron, Ron ni tardo ni perezoso le conto a Harry lo que paso con Hermione y su amiguito, Harry le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro en señal de apoyo

Ginny cerro la puerta y se sento en la cama impaciente

- Ahora si, sueltalo todo, pero mira Hermione! mira a la chica!

- Ginny le extendio la foto de Ron y Jenny, y Hermione la tomo con flojera la vio rapido y la dejo sobre la cama

- No estas celosa? – grito Ginny histerica

- No, Ginny tengo algo que contarte, mira, como te lo digo sin que te traumes?

- Sueltalo! – ordeno y Hermione tomo aire

- Me acoste con tu hermano – dijo con voz derrotada

Ginny abrio mucho los ojos y se hizo un poco para atrás de la sorpresa

- Tu? Y por eso lo dijiste triste? Te decepcionaste no? Mira Hermione, dale tiempo, Ron siempre ha sido un poco torpe para esas cosas, no tiene tacto, no dudo que no sepa ni por donde…

- Ginny! No es eso!

- Entonces? – dijo extrañada

- Mira, eso chica de la foto soy yo

Ginny tomo la foto, un poco maltratada, vio la foto y luego a Hermione y solto un risa incredula

- Mira Hermione, tu eres muy linda, es la verdad, hoy te ves despampanante, pero esta chica es rubia, alta, con el pelo lacio…

- Si ya se, ya se! Pero soy yo, es una tranformacion

Ginny la miro alarmada, y dijo

- Pero eso no es algo un poco…

- Torcido? Si. Ilegal? Quizas en algunos años

- Porque hiciste eso?

- Fue por sonsacarle información, pero no era esa mi intencion, una cosa llevo a la otra y…

Hermione le hizo un breve relato de lo ocurrido en la semana, a lo cual Ginny escucho sin interrumpirla

- Entonces, entiendes porque no estoy celosa? – pregunto como si el relato la hubiera cansado

- Pues si y no, porque a final de cuentas el no piensa que esta contigo, aunque al parecer siempre este pensando en ti

- No se que hacer, no se si decirle o…

- Ah no! Ahora te aguantas, terminas tu proyecto, consigues tu ascenso, a final de cuentas ya lo engañaste no, que mas da otro poquito, y luego hablamos de si le dices o no

- No podria engañarlo… - dijo Hermione mordiendose el labio

- Hermione, ya lo hiciste, y no se quejo, y si se quejo no quiero detalles! Aguanta como lo que eres, una mujer!

La puerta se abrio y la señora Weasley se asomo

- Ginny baja! Se supone que es tu fiesta y debes atender a los invitados

Siguieron a la señora Weasley y se reintegraron a la fiesta. En el centro del jardin habia una mesa que tenia comida caliente, y pequeños platitos para que los invitados se sirvieran ellos mismos, habia vasos, jugos y un sabroso ponche. Ron en su falta de cordialidad habia agarrado una silla y la habia puesto en un extremo de la mesa, asi, podia comer sentado y tener todo a la mano para servirse varias veces. Ginny lo miraba reprobatoriamente, Hermione se disculpo con ella y Harry y fue hacia Luna, se puso a charlar largo y tendido con ella sobre algo que parecia muy interesante.

Ginny suspiro viendo la fiesta, se sentia tranquila, recorrio con la mirada el jardin de una esquina a otra, hasta que se tomo con los ojos esmeraldas que tanto habia extrañado, se sobresalto un poco porque no habia advertido que el la estaba viendo fijamente

- Me voy en unas horas a otra mision, es un poco mas peligrosa…

- Ah – se mordio el labio – cuidate si? Regresa sano…

- Cuando esto termine me tomare un mes de vacaciones y… queria ver si… quisieras ir un fin de semana o un dia a la playa o algo asi…

Ginny abrio la boca de sorpresa, pero la cerro de inmediato tratando de aparentar indiferencia

- S-si claro, tu me avisas y nos ponemos de acuerdo

Se quedaron un rato callados y el dijo como respirando después de una larga agonia

- Te extrañe

Ginny volteo el cuello hacia el de forma veloz, un mechon de cabello le habia golpeado suavemente la cara y sin poder aguantar las palabras de su boca dijo

- Sali con alguien

Harry se extraño, habia oido bien? Ginny lo saco de sus pensamientos porque volvia a hablar

- … nada serio, solo que estaba sola y estresada y fue un escape – Harry pensaba que queria decir con eso - … me dijiste que no ibas a ir y yo estaba un poco triste… - Ginny habia estado con alguien, con alguien que no era el - … solo paso y …

- N-no digas nada

- Harry – dijo temerosa

Harry la miro, valiente y desafiante

- Yo tambien – dijo con fiereza – igual que tu, fue un escape, yo estaba triste, y solo paso

Para Ginny fue como si le hubiera caido un balde de agua fria, sentia una leve opresión en el pecho

- Oh! Vaya, no puedo decir que me soprende… - dijo ella respirando rapidamente

- Yo si – dijo el cortante – yo si estoy sorprendido, pero no por ti, no creas que te estoy juzgando, a final de cuentas tu no has hecho nada malo, ni nada que yo no haya hecho, simple y sencillamente estoy sorprendido, porque no me lo esperaba, solo por eso

Hubo un momento de silencio, Ginny sentia que ella debia de decir algo pero su mente se habia quedado en blanco con la confesion de Harry, y entonces el hablo friamente

- Escucha, tengo que irme, como no tuve tiempo de nada al llegar, trate de llegar temprano a tu graduación lo juro, ahora me veo corto de tiempo y necesito preparar algunas cosas para el viaje…

Ginny sentia que necesitaba decirle algo pero nada salia de ella, asintio seriamente, como si lo comprendiera

- Realmente que bueno que me acompañaste Harry

- Me alegro mucho que ahora eres lo que tu siempre has querido – lo dijo sinceramente – estoy orgulloso, adios

Harry se alejo despacio, fue hacia Ron, Hermione y Luna que lo despedian extrañados, Hermione le dirigio una mirada interrogante a Ginny, pero esta no contesto porque no dejaba de mirarlo tiesa, vio como se despedia de sus padres y se alejo. Hermione fue hacia ella y le dijo

- Que paso?

- Nada, oye cubreme si? Di que me estoy cambiando de ropa o algo, por favor

- Si, pero…

- Hermione te cuento luego si?

- Esta bien, ve

Ginny entro a su casa disimuladamente, tomo polvos flu y con un destello desaparecio. Aparecio fuera del departamento de Harry, en la chimenea de la recepcion de su edificio, saludo al encargado y subio las escaleras hasta el piso de Harry, ahí estaba el, no habia entrado, se habia quedado frente a la puerta con la cabeza recargada en ella

- No eres tan buen auror, debes cuidar tu espalda

Harry se sorprendio al escuchar aquella voz

- Que haces aquí?

- Tu que crees? Que soy tonta, que no me di cuenta que tu intencion al regalarme esa rosa con tu locion era recordarme algo…

- Ginny… - pero ella lo apunto con un dedo amenazadoramente y el se callo enseguida

- Tu sabes bien que la primera vez que estuvimos juntos la habitación se impregno de ese aroma, mi perfume de flores y tu locion

Se quedaron mirando fijamente uno al otro, Ginny se acerco a el, exigiendole con la mirada algo que sabia que el tambien habia estado deseando por mucho tiempo y Harry reacciono enseguida. La acorralo contra la puerta besandola con urgencia, Ginny correspondio inmediatamente, Harry maniobrando con la puerta consiguió abrirla y entraron apresuradamente dando un portazo.

15 minutos después Ginny estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y con cara de frustración sentada en una de las sillas que habia en la madriguera, Hermione fue y se sento junto a ella

- La parte de atrás de tu pelo esta despeinado – le dijo Hermione y le paso la varita, el pelo quedo otra vez peinado, Hermione se enfado un poco pues ese hechizo jamas funcionaba con ella – Me diras que paso?

- Segui a Harry y…

- Y volviste tan pronto? – le dijo indignada – esperaba mas de el…

- Nos interrumpieron tonta! – dijo con mal humor – su estupido jefe se lo llevo casi desnudo, ni le dio tiempo de nada, lo obligo a desaparecerse ahí, como yo estaba escondida penso que no habia interrumpido nada, y me quede ahí como idiota, no me quedo otra que vestirme de nuevo y regresar aca

- Lo siento Ginny – dijo dando unas palmaditas en la mano – pero bueno que paso?

- Hice una estupidez, que mas? Le dije que habia estado con alguien y…

- Con quien?

- Con un compañero, sin importancia, solo algo casual, y ni digas nada que fuiste tu la que me dio el consejo, y ahí voy de idiota a hacerte caso y a … ya sabes… relajarme.

- Y le dijiste a Harry? Y para que? Si cada quien tiene su vida! No era necesario que le dijeras eso, no lo estabas engañando

- Lo se, pero se me salio, y luego el me dijo que el tambien

- Valgame!

- Y entonces supe que yo estaba sintiendo lo que el habia sentido y… - Hizo un ruido de frustración – fui con el y ya vez lo que paso…

- Bueno… lo que no paso

- Hermione no ayudas! – dijo exasperada – Ahora se volvio a ir y todo quedo igual

- Ustedes dejaron algun asunto pendiente?

- Tantos… - suspiro - tantos asuntos pendientes, no puedo imaginar que pensara de mi

- Que te pasa Ginny? – le pregunto la señora Weasley preocupada

- Nada mamá, es solo…

- Harry

- Si, veras, de nuevo a misión y solo estoy preocupada porque siempre son peligrosas – se encogio de hombros y sonrio forzosamente

La señora Weasley le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y en su cara se dibujo tambien una expresión de preocupación. Se dispusieron a disfrutar de la fiesta, ya muy entrada la noche solo quedaban los Weasleys y Hermione, tirados en el suave y fresco pasto, se habian quitado los zapatos

- Oye Ron – dijo Fred en son de burla – esa chica con la que sales es bastante linda…

- Como sabes? – dijo con expresión sospechosa

- Mama tiene una foto

- Oh diablos! Olvide sacarla del pantalón – se quejo

- Yo pense que te gustaban otra clase de chicas… - dijo George

- Si – dijo Fred – morenas, con el pelo ondulado y un poco desparramado, enojonas…

- Sabelotodas – continuo George – después de todo fuiste un prefecto

Todos soltaron risitas, mientras Ron refunfuño algo, Hermione solo sonrio pero no dijo nada, después de un rato de burlarse de Ron, finalmente Hermione dijo

- Me voy, ya casi amanece…

- Yo tambien – dijo Ron levantandose del pasto con dificultad – pronto empezare los entrenamientos de nuevo

- Yo voy a San Mungo el lunes a las 7 de la mañana – dijo Ginny – finalmente pondre en practica 5 años de estudio

- El trabajo siempre es mas facil que el estudio – dijo Hermione con flojera – ya lo veras

Se despidieron, Ron y Hermione se aparecieron frente al departamento de ella

- Gracias Ron, supongo que nos veremos luego

- Si

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvio para abrir la puerta con el hechizo, entro y antes de cerrar la puerta le dirigio una sonrisa pero Ron interpuso su zapato entre la puerta y la pared, Hermione la volvio a abrir y le dirigio una mirada interrogante

- Que pasa Ron?

- Yo… eh… - Hermione alzo una ceja – te ves realmente linda hoy, bueno siempre pero hoy estas… wow! – tomo aire - Y queria saber si quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta del inicio de temporada de quidditch… es decir… seria un poco mas divertido si tu vas…

- Ah pues – Hermione hubiera querido gritar Si pero simulaba pensarlo – cuando es?

- El proximo viernes – dijo con un tono casi suplicante

- Ah… pues en ese caso me encantaria

- El problema es – dijo rascandose la cabeza – que es un poco formal y… digo ese vestido es perfecto si quieres…

- No te preocupes Ron – dijo riendo – comprare otro

- No es necesario la verdad, el vestido es lindo y…

- Comprare otro, insisto – finalizo con una sonrisa – y gracias por el halago, tu tambien te ves muy bien

Ron le regreso una sonrisa torcida y desaparecio.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todas! Aqui les dejo este capitulo esperando que les guste, y muchas gracias por sus reviews, ya era hora de que saliera Harry no? Espero que lo disfruten!


	5. Oportunidad

CAPITULO 5

Tres dias después, no sabia como pero habia caido en la misma situación, Jenny con una camisa de Ron solamente, caminaba de puntitas por el departamento de el, recogia su ropa por el camino que ambos habian trazado, maldecia una y otra vez con cada prenda que tomaba pues era imposible no recordar como la habia perdido, porque habia accedido? porque? Se habian citado en el departamento de el para escuchar un aburrido juego de quidditch por la radio, habian bebido unas cuantas copas y luego Ron la habia besado, le habia dicho cosas bonitas, y cuando acordo ya estaba enredada con el en el sofa, cuando Ron le habia dicho que fueran a la habitación ella ni siquiera habia contestado, en vez de eso empezo a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de el.

Hermione termino de vestirse y se desaparecio de alli sin dejar una nota y teniendo como fondo los ronquidos de Ron. Aparecio frente a la puerta de su departamento con la camisa de Ron en su mano, saco sus llaves con torpeza pero titubeo al tenerlas en la mano, las volvio a meter al bolso y camino por el pasillo, bajo dos pisos por las escaleras y tomo un pasillo identico al de su piso, de detuvo frente a una comun puerta de madera, con el numero 204 en ella, toco con el puño tres veces y espero, pero nada paso, volvio a tocar la puerta y un debil chasquido se oyo dentro al mismo tiempo que por la pequeña rendija de la puerta salia luz, del otro lado Ginny abrio la puerta y vio a aquella rubia, la dejo pasar con gesto de fastidio.

- Hermione no te parece que es muy tarde?

- Lo siento, me ire en un momento… mira – extendio la camisa de Ron hacia ella

- Oh Hermione! Cuando?

- Ahorita

- Y? – dijo sonriendo con complicidad

- Ay Ginny que preguntas! – dijo exasperada, pero luego con mas calma agrego – estuvo muy bien

- Uuuuuhhhh, cuentame

Mientras Hermione volvia a ser ella, le conto rapidamente la historia omitiendo los detalles que ella no queria decir y a sabiendas de que Ginny no los queria oir

- … y entonces me escape

- Como la vez pasada?

- Asi es

- Hermione, mi hermano es un idiota, todos lo sabemos, pero no temes que un dia de estos te descubra, o sea hiciste a Jenny demasiado perfecta para el

- Tu crees?

- Por los cielos! Escuchar quidditch por radio? Nadie en su sano juicio aceptaria eso! Te apuesto a que si tu fueras novia de Ron lo hubieras mandado al carajo si te lo proponia

- Puede ser…

- Yo solo te digo que sola cavas tu propia tumba, ella es perfecta, has pensado que harias si se enamora de ella?

- Jenny lo mandara al carajo, eso pasara! – dijo con altivez

- Ok, Jenny le da una patada, y luego? Y si aun asi no logra olvidarla? Porque mira que es terco, y lo sabes!

- Entonces que hago? – dijo con desesperación – Ron me ha enseñado el bajo mundo del equipo, y creo que falta escarbarle mas, no puedo hacerlo con su permiso porque ya me dijo que no, y yo ya no quiero trabajar en esto, es de mi vida de la que estamos hablando!

- Y Ron! – dijo Ginny testaruda - Tambien estamos hablando de Ron

- Ya lo se! Como crees que me siento?

- Hermione decidete – dijo con toda la paciencia que podia – si necesitas comportarte como una idiota y ser una complaciente de lo peor para sonsacarle información a Ron, entonces hazlo! Pero si por otro lado pretendes que a el "Jenny" se le resbale pues pareciera que no lo conoces, al menos hazle una escena de celos o algo, porque la Hermione que el conoce era lo que hacia, y no crees que el va a pensar, si como lo oyes pensar, que tu ya no estas interesada en el y el puede entonces decir "ok con Hermione ya no hay opcion entonces me voy con Jenny" pero con el pequeñisimo problema de que Jenny no existe!

Ginny termino su discurso tomando aire porque habia dicho todo esto muy rapido, Hermione se le quedo mirando y con un poco de temor le dijo

- Entonces cual es tu consejo?

- Pues demuestrale que al menos te importa y no solo como amigo, muestra un poco de celos, coqueteale, o dale un beso!

- No voy a besarlo! – dijo indignada – el dia que lo bese sera porque…

- Mira Señorita Correcta – la interrumpio tajante – te estoy dando opciones, haz lo que quieras pero haz algo

Hermione la miro seriamente y asintio con pesadez, luego dijo

- El viernes iremos a la fiesta de inicio de la nueva temporada del equipo

- Perfecto! Ponte algo bonito, coqueteale un poco, recriminale algun detalle de tu otro yo, y dejalo con la duda de si te prefiere a ti o a ella

- Y que tal si descubre que la prefiere a ella? – dijo con temor – no puedo competir con eso!

- Pues entonces tendras que contarle todo y decirle que Jenny no existe

- Y entonces me odiara…

- Eso amiga, lo platicaremos cuando el momento llegue, Ron no podra odiarte nunca, aunque a veces lo finja…

Hermione torcio el gesto, tomo la camisa de Ron, su bolso y se despidio de Ginny, antes de que Ginny cerrara la puerta le pregunto

- Ginny, No has sabido nada de Harry?

- No – dijo con tristeza – no me ha escrito, oi que su jefe le dijo algo de Egipto, pero no he tenido noticias de el y temo escribirle porque si alguien intercepta la carta y lo descubre, nunca me lo perdonaria

- Que habra en Africa? – dijo pensando – El dia de tu graduación estaba muy tostado, según se estaba en Siria, pobre, el clima es terrible alla, sobre todo para uno que se ha acostumbrado a la lluvia todo el año

- Solo estaba tostado de la cara – Ginny sonrio traviesa – de lo demas esta mas palido que nada

Hermione solto una carcajada y Ginny la imito, finalmente la primera le hizo una señal de despedida con la mano y se alejo.

- Que usas para una fiesta formal de quidditch? – le preguntaba Hermione al diseñador de la revista

- No sabia que los jugadores vistieran trajes – dijo con ironia

- Pues si, a veces, y estoy invitada, asi que necesito otro vestido

- Lo siento, pero este te costara reyna

- No hay problema, pero no quiero ir de tienda en tienda, prefiero comprartelo a ti

- Gracias por el voto de confianza chica – dijo sarcásticamente y Hermione lo miro burlonamente – color?

- Que sea azul esta vez, quiero que combine con algo…

- Hecho, me inventare algo, en la tarde lo mando a tu oficina, dejaste los pasteles?

- No – sonrio – sigo en la misma talla

El diseñador hizo un gesto reprobatorio pero sonrio con los ojos.

Y en efecto, Hermione trabajaba arduamente cuando una secretaria malhumorada le entregaba un paquete con mucho cuidado, Hermione le agradecio y recibio como respuesta un gruñido, abrio el paquete y vio un precioso vestido azul aqua con algunos detalles en negro, a juego venian unos zapatos preciosos que el diseñador se habia tomado la molestia de forrarlos en la misma tela, un collar y una pulsera en piedras aquas en los que se especificaba "Prestados" y otro en donde se señalaba el costo, Hermione casi se cae pero entonces vio el vestido y acepto que valia la pena.

Al siguiente dia tenia su entrevista con Gweon Jones, la retirada cazadora de las Arpias, ella le explicaba que difícil fue ser una mujer en un mundo profesional dominado en su mayoria por hombres, asunto que ocupo toda la tarde ya que Hermione se apasiono mas con el tema del feminismo que con el quidditch.

Cuando llego, ya entrada la noche vio una notita en su puerta que decia 'Margaritas en 204', tomo la nota, no le apetecia ir a perder el tiempo con Ginny, pero seguramente estaria esperandola, con desgana volvio a bajar las escaleras y al pararse frente a la puerta de Ginny oyo voces y musica, entro sin tocar y vio que Neville, Luna, Ron y Ginny estaban sentados en la alfombra de la sala hablando animadamente y bebiendo tragos de colores vivos

- Hasta que llegaste, estamos celebrando por Neville, le acaban de dar un trabajo en San Mungo – dijo Ginny sonriendo

- Estare en el laboratorio de venenos – anuncio el sonriente

- Que bueno Neville – dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba y tomaba una copa que Luna le pasaba – pero pense que estabas feliz dando clases…

- Estas loca? Ya queria librarme de adolescentes rebeldes

Ella rio y ofrecio un brindis por el, Ron se volteo hacia ella y dijo

- Donde andabas?

- Trabajando, estaba con Jones

- Ah cierto, eso quiere decir que pronto veras a Krum? – dijo con el entrecejo fruncido

- Si, en cuatro dias, vendra a Londres en una visita rapida y aprovechare para la entrevista

- A que vendra? – pregunto Luna desinteresada

- Ahhh… pues creo que para unas fotos o algo asi

- No es cierto – dijo Ron mirandola inquisitivamente – estas mintiendo

- No lo estoy – dijo indignada

- Entonces a que viene?

- Ah unas fotos ya te lo dije – dijo reuyendo la mirada

- Mientes! Viene solo para tu entrevista! No puedo creerlo, a mi no me mientas Herms porque yo se cuando lo estas haciendo

- Bueno y eso a ti que?

- Oigan – intervino Ginny – recuerden que celebramos a Neville, dejen eso para después

Hermione y Ron decidieron no verse por un rato, y Ginny pregunto esperanzada

- Alguno de ustedes sabe algo de Harry?

Todos contestaron que no de forma triste, Ginny no podia dejar de pensar en que Harry le habia dicho que esta mision era peligrosa, por lo general se tomaba las misiones muy tranquilo, pero en esta habia hecho énfasis en eso, y Ginny sabia que si Harry decia que era peligroso era porque asi lo era y no porque exageraba.

Hermione se quedo un rato mas, tomo dos margaritas que la relajaron completamente, tanto que ya habia empezado a hablar de nuevo con Ron amigablemente

- Entonces Ron – le dijo Neville – se ha dicho que sales con alguien muy linda, me dijeron que tienes una foto

- Ah si! – dijo Ron – deja la busco

Ginny abrio los ojos significativamente a Hermione mientras Ron buscaba en su cartera la dichosa foto, Ron abrio su cartera y todos se dieron cuenta del monton de basura que traia, papeles amarillentos, unas cuantas fotos de Hermione, ella se habia puesto roja en cuanto las vio, Ginny la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, Ron siguió sacando una y otra fotos de Hermione, unos cuantos billetes arrugados, unos papelitos con notas, una pelusa y luego dijo

- No la traigo Neville, debi perderla – se encogio de hombros – sera para la proxima

- Que interesante Ron – le dijo Ginny levantando una ceja y haciendo un gesto burlon mientras tomaba una de las fotos de Hermione

- Dame eso! – se la arrebato ceñudo – traigo aquí esto porque ella es mi amiga

- Ah si? Y entonces porque no veo una foto de Luna entre todas estas fotos de Hermione

Ron no contesto, tomo las fotos y las guardo cuidadosamente en la cartera de nuevo, mientras en su rostro una expresión de enfado quedaba opacada por el color rojo que la acompañaba, Hermione dijo

- Bueno me voy, tengo trabajo mañana

- Paso por ti a las 8 – dijo Ron solicito

- Claro, nos vemos, adios chicos y felicidades de nuevo Neville

Al dia siguiente ella veia el reloj con insistencia y apuro, comforme la hora se acercaba a ella le parecia que el tiempo no era suficiente, todavía le faltaba un retoque, todavía le faltaba acomodarse ese riso rebelde, todavía no se ponia los zapatos, todavía etc etc etc y el reloj avanzaba con crueldad. Finalmente el reloj anuncio las 8 con un campanazo, ella se sobresalto aunque solo le faltaba calzarse los zapatos, con prisa corrio al pie de la cama donde estos se hallaban coquetos y femeninos, espolvoreo un poco de perfume en el aire, oyo el timbre y se paseo por el rocio de perfume con impaciencia antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

- Hola Ron

- Hola Herms, wow estas... bastante presentable

- Gracias, pasa o quieres que nos vayamos de una vez?

- No, que te parece una copa antes de irnos?

- Claro, pasa

Ron la acompaño hasta la barra desayunadora mientras Hermione servia en dos copas un vino color miel, le dio una a Ron y dio un sorbo

- Por cierto, tu tambien te ves muy bien Ron

- Gracias, ese vestido debio costarte muy caro, no es que me fije mucho en la ropa pero esta muy bonito

- No tan caro - dijo restándole importancia pero sin dejar de pensar en que en su bolsa habia varios galeones menos

- Bueno... nos vamos?

Hermione asintió, tomo su bolso y salieron, al esperar un taxi frente al lobby, Hermione volteo no supo porque hacia las ventanas del edificio y vio una cabellera roja, Ginny le deseaba suerte con grandes aspavientos, Hermione quiso reir pero en eso Ron le indicaba que subiera al taxi frente a ellos.

Cuando llegaron a Hermione le recordo bastante su baile de navidad de cuarto año, aunque un poco menos formal, veia por todos lados hombres gruñéndose los unos a los otros mientras algunas de sus parejas tenian caras de hastio y otras caras de idiotas, sonriendo tontamente. Se sentaron en una mesa en la que ya habia varios jugadores con sus parejas, rapidamente empezaron todos a conversar y el ambiente se fue animando. Después de un discurso del encargado de deportes mágicos del ministerio dio inicio la fiesta, Ron timidamente le sugirió a Hermione que seria bueno bailar y ella lo tomo de la mano mientras se ponia de pie, bailaron toda la noche, canciones movidas, canciones retro, canciones ridículas, canciones románticas.

- Oye Ron, aquí no hay un area VIP? – dijo con inocencia mientras se servian un fresco ponche que tanta falta les hacia

- Si

- Vamos?

- No, es un area no adecuada para alguien como tu

- Alguien como yo? – dijo con un chillido

- Si, no lo tomes a mal, me refiero a que es un ambiente para solteros y…

- Somos solteros – lo interrumpio

- Si, lo se, pero es un ambiente que tu llamarias vulgar, y nunca te llevaria a un lugar vulgar

- A Jenny si la llevaste – dijo con reproche – lo se por la foto

- Lo se, pero debes entender que tu no eres Jenny

Para Hermione fue como una bofetada

- Se que no soy rubia o...

- No lo digo por eso, lo digo por lo que cada una significa para mi

- Y cual es la diferencia?

- Hermione, estas celosa porque lleve a Jenny ahí y a ti no te quiero llevar?

- Pues... – "demuéstrale celos" Hermione penso en las palabras de Ginny – un poco, porque eres muy complaciente con ella, he tratado de aguantar pero es difícil, es difícil saber que sales con una versión de tu amada Fleur y no... no te fijas en nadie mas

- Como puedes decir eso? – dijo el con fastidio

- Pues es obvio no?

- Y que quieres que haga? Que salga contigo por ejemplo? Si no supiera que me abofetearias si tan solo me atreviera a besarte – Hermione abrio la boca sorprendida – ya lo abria hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero no! Tu pones esa barrera!

- Bueno tu tambien tienes barreras, quiza si no supiera que me tratarias como a otra de tus conquistas Sr Dulce Vita...

- De donde sacas eso? Pideme que deje la "dolce vita" por ti y lo hare! Pero solo si tu estas dispuesta a quitar esa barrera y ser un poco mas accesible

- Tu dejaras tu vida cuando te plazca, no cuando yo te diga...

- Depende de ti – ahora el estaba muy exaltado – date una oportunidad y damela a mi y veras que la dejo asi – trono los dedos frente a su cara

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras bebian su ponche, se hizo un silencio largo entre ellos, no se dieron cuenta que la banda se despedia y con eso la fiesta finalizaba, salieron de su trance y se miraron

- Lo siento, no queria arruinar la velada… - dijo Hermione – después de todo esto es tu noche

- No digas eso, en realidad estoy mas feliz de lo que aparento, esperaba al menos que notaras que salgo con alguien, has estado demasiado ausente… - dijo respirando aliviado

- Lo se, lo se – dijo contrariada

- Mira mejor vamonos, o nos vamos a quedar encerrados aquí…

Hermione asintio, y salieron, decidieron desaparecerse en un callejón, pero cuando llegaron a este sin previo aviso Ron arrincono a Hermione con la pared como desesperado, Hermione se sobresalto un poco pero se dejo manipular por los brazos de Ron, y cuando el la beso como desesperado, aunque muy sorprendida ella le correspondio de la misma manera, duraron unos pocos minutos durante los cuales no existio nada, Hermione se abandono en el, fue tan diferente a como se sentia siendo Jenny, Ron fue diferente que con Jenny, con ella fue mas entregado, mas dulce, algo indescriptible… Cuando se separaron, Hermione le sonrio y dijo en un susurro

- Vez, no soy capaz de abofetearte

Ron le sonrio sin soltarla, y le dijo

- Dame una oportunidad, veras que solo me dedicare a ti, no mas chicas, no mas fiestas locas,… solo tu y yo, sin nadie mas de por medio…

Hermione le sonrio, pero una sombra cruzo su mirada, Jenny, habia alguien entre los dos

- Ron, Jenny…

- Olvidate de ella, si me busca le dire que no lo vuelva a hacer, que quiero empezar contigo siendo sincero, que no haya sombras ni mentiras entre nosotros

Hermione sintio un golpe en el pecho, si bien era cierto que de ella dependia de que Jenny no volviera a aparecer, tambien lo era que ella habia engañado a Ron con ese disfraz para sonsacarle información, ahí habia una mentira, un engaño, ella se separo de Ron ante la mirada de confusion de el

- Ron, no puedo… lo siento… hay algo, hay algo que no sabes

- Que? – dijo con un dejo de desilusion

- No puedo, todavía no estoy preparada, lo siento… Ron… no quiero mentirte, perdoname por favor

- Hermione de que estas hablando?

- Yo… tengo un secreto, juro que te lo dire pero no ahora, y se que cuando te lo diga no querras estar conmigo, se que me odiaras

- Hermione por favor!

- No puedo Ron, de verdad – a Hermione los ojos se le cristalizaron

- Pero yo te quiero – dijo suplicante

Hermione se desmorono cuando escucho eso, y como el lo habia dicho, pero sentia que si le correspondia sin decirle la verdad sobre Jenny seria como engañarlo, y engañarlo como Jenny era una cosa, pero como Hermione era otra, se limpio la lagrima que no pudo evitar soltar y lo miro

- Lo siento Ron, solo dame un poco de tiempo

Ron parecia desinflado, y luego dijo con un poco de humor

- Como esperaba que me dijeras que si, si estamos en un tonto callejón! No lo pense bien eh

Hermione sonrio timida y el continuo

- Te dare el tiempo que necesites Hermione…

- Gracias Ron, y solo quiero que estes seguro de algo, yo tambien te quiero

Ron torcio un gesto evidentemente complacido, la beso un poco mas y se desaparecieron. Al aparecer en el departamento de ella, Ron se despidio complacido por la noche que habian tenido y cuando Ron salio por la puerta, Hermione se dejo caer sobre el sofa, gruesas lagrimas de desesperación, como hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes! Se limpio las lagrimas con apuro, tomo su varita y salio, en un pestañeo ya estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Ginny pero para su desilusion Ginny habia dejado una nota, la tomo y leyo

"Sabria que vendrias, pero tendra que esperar, me llamaron de San Mungo para un asunto urgente y confidencial, llego un paciente muy mal y bueno ya te contare luego… y tu a mi"

Como? Se preguntaba Hermione, si el asunto de San Mungo era urgente ella se tomaba la molestia de dejarle una nota, en fin, con frustración volvio cabizbaja a su departamento, se volvio a dejar caer en el sillon y vio el telefono, necesitaba hablar con alguien, no supo porque pero marco el numero de Neville, "Debes esta desesperada Hermione" penso para si misma, pero nadie atendio, Harry no sabia ni donde estaba, y el unico que quedaba era Ron… pero no iba a hablar de el con el asi que, con desgana fue a su cuarto dispuesta a tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Mientras tanto en San Mungo Ginny revisaba los signos vitales de un paciente completamente desfigurado, aunque ella no lo habia visto, sabia que el caso era sumamente confidencial y aun no sabia porque la habian mandado llamar a ella, el jefe del departamento de Heridas Magicas la habia mandado llamar especialmente a ella, ella entro cuando el ya habia vendado completamente la cara del paciente, antes de eso le habia puesto ditanny para tratar de reconstruir su cara y que no le quedaran cicatrices, Ginny limpiaria las heridas y vendaria todo lo necesario, aplicaria hechizos aquí y alla para tratar de mejorar la salud de su paciente, reviso que traia mucho veneno en la piel, pero un veneno extraño, derretia los instrumentos si se le queria tocar pero la piel del paciente no la atravezaba, solo la quemaba poco a poco

- Esto debe ser doloroso – dijo con gravedad al sanador encargado

- Asi es, quien quiera que haya sido quiere causarle una muerte lenta y dolorosa, este veneno acabara matandolo

- Que clase de veneno es? – dijo revisando con cuidado la sustancia viscosa que cubria su pierna derecha – nunca lo estudiamos en clase

- No lo se, aunque dudo que sea solo veneno, creo que es una combinación de veneno con algun extracto de planta venenosa

Ginny siguió revisandolo, tratando de encontrar un material que esa sustancia no derritiera, pero era imposible. Entonces le dijo al sanador

- Escuche, mi sugerencia es que traigamos a alguien de laboratorio…

- Esto es ultrasecreto Weasley, debemos hacer primero lo que se pueda por el…

- Si lo se, pero asi seria mas rapido dar con esto, si me permite Neville Longbottom es de mi entera confianza estoy segura que el nos ayudara lo mas posible…

- Pero – dijo con desconfianza – se que el es un poco torpe…

- Si, pero no con las plantas, sabe de muchas plantas y venenos, de todas las regiones del mundo, estoy segura que nos puede ayudar

El sanador parecio pensarlo por un momento y entonces asintio, Ginny se desaparecio para correr y pedirle a otro medimago que le localizaran a Neville y se reportara con ella en cuanto llegara, solo un minuto después Neville aparecia con los ojos hinchados pero muy alerta

- Necesito que veas esta sustancia Neville

Neville se puso al lado del paciente mientras Ginny le explicaba muy rapido todo lo que la sustancia hacia, el sanador los miraba con calma pero se balanceaba sobre sus pies con urgencia, Neville examino, solo en algunas partes tenia el veneno pero si no lo quitaban con urgencia el paciente se quemaria vivo

- Por el momento no puedo investigar a fondo esto, hay una planta en las zonas deserticas que produce este efecto, te quema la piel y derrite lo materia, solo se le puede quitar con mas piel

- Enconces tu diagnostico es que puede ser esa planta?

- Si – dijo con gravedad – es muy peligrosa, pero esta combinada con algun veneno de eso no me cabe duda, porque el efecto no es tan rapido, el puro veneno de la planta te podria matar en un mes, pero este ardor avanza tan rapido que el paciente puede morir en unos dias, no quisieron darle la oportunidad de que alguien se lo quitara, o de que encontraran una solucion…

- Y cual es el remedio? Que hacemos?

Neville saco unos guantes de piel de su gabardina, se los puso y con cuidado pudo retirar un poco del veneno, el guante se empezo a derretir con mas lentitud dandole el tiempo suficiente de quitarselo y desaparecerlo

- Creo que la solucion es quitarselo con piel

- Bueno – dijo el sanador con urgencia – entonces eso hagamos

El sanador aparecio un monton de guantes de piel, y cada uno se dispuso a quitar el veneno, Ginny trabajaba con mucha concentacion con el brazo derecho de su paciente, sin pensar en nada solo en quitar veneno, el brazo quedo un poco enegrecido, tomo un paño, le puso una sustancia rara color amarilla y se dispuso a limpiarlo, el paño ahora no se derretia, lo que indicaba que ya no habia quedado veneno, limpio el brazo con cuidado pero algo le llamo la atención, decia 'ras', limpio mas y encontro la palabra 'mentiras', el panico se apodero de Ginny que limpio el brazo con mas fuerza y rapidez, tanto que el sanador y Neville trataron de calmarla, pero Ginny con los ojos cristalizados, la mirada llena de terror y angustia encontro lo que tanto se temia, en el brazo decia 'No debo decir mentiras', solo un grito ensordecedor, Neville le tomo por los hombros y Ginny solo atino a apuntar con un dedo tembloroso al brazo del paciente, Neville lo miro y comprendio todo, le dijo al sanador encargado con un dejo de panico y miedo

- Es Harry, Harry Potter

* * *

Ya se que me tarde demasiado, pero vaya que he tenido cosas que hacer, en fin gracias a quien me dejo reviews, espero que les guste este capitulo que tanto me ha costado, los dejo con un poco de suspenso:-) Espero sus comentarios! 


	6. Harry herido y una sorpresa

CAPITULO 6

Ginny habia quedado en shock, el sanador en jefe la habia sacado de la habitación y la habia encerrado en su consultorio, Ginny no hablaba y parecia que casi no parpadeaba, se quedo ahí no supo cuanto tiempo, no escucho cuando Neville y el sanador entraron y se sentaron frente a ella, entonces volteo y dijo

- Como esta? Como le ha pasado esto?

- No lo sabemos – dijo Neville – dijiste que estaria en Africa no?

- Pues yo he pensado que si…

- Pues lo atacaron con la peor planta de alla, pero ya le quitamos todo el veneno

- Sanadora Weasley – dijo el sanador muy serio – debe prometer que no le dira nada a nadie de esto, solo lo sabran usted y el otro sanador responsable del Sr Potter

- Usted ya no sera uno de los sanadores? – dijo con desilusion, pues su jefe era extremadamente bueno en su oficio

- No, usted no se puede hacer cargo de Potter

- Pero porque? – dijo exaltada

- Por su reaccion – Ginny se quedo callada – mira Weasley, no le has visto la cara, no sabes que tan grave esta, y no puedo arriesgarme a que sus sentimientos se mezclen al atenderlo en una emergencia

- No lo haran! – dijo con desesperación – se lo prometo, por otro lado nadie cuidaria de el como yo, porque para mi no seria el paciente del cuarto 103 sino… mi amigo

- No lo se… - el sanador estaba muy renuente a dejar a Ginny a cargo

- Trabajare las 24 horas del dia si es necesario, dormire aquí, hare todo lo posible por no descuidarlo…

El sanador hizo una seña de "basta" con la mano, Ginny se cayo inmediatamente y el sanador la mira evaluadoramente, por un momento Ginny supo que no la dejaria cuidar a Harry

- Esta bien, pero haras todo lo que diga

- Si – dijo con prontitud – lo que usted me diga con tal de curarlo

- Si te digo que te vayas a tu casa te iras inmediatamente, y te iras tranquila, pensando que yo lo estare atendiendo…

- Pero…

- … y si no confias en que yo pueda hacer un trabajo similar al tuyo estamos en problemas, te necesito descansada y preferentemente sin pociones de ningun tipo para estar despierta

Ginny iba a protestar pero Neville apreto suavemente su brazo, ella lo miro y entendio, dijo con sumisión

- Esta bien

- Bien, primero que nada, este es un caso confidencial, nadie podra saber, avisaremos al ministerio, al departamento de aurores, el es auror no? – Ginny y Neville asintieron – Se que los Weasleys son la familia de Harry, asi que decida usted si si les quiere decir

- No, solo a mi hermano Ron y a Hermione, mi madre se pondra histerica y armaria un escandalo, para la confidencialidad no seria muy bueno, igual mi padre, mis hermanos podrian golpear a alguien si no se les informa, al menos se que a Ron lo puede controlar Hermione, y que Hermione lo necesitara para apoyarse en el… yo no estare disponible

- Bien, tendran que ser discretos cuando visiten a Potter, de preferencia solo cuando este usted, a partir de mañana usted estara dedicada aquí solo a Potter

El sanador siguió hablando, les explico los pasos que seguirian con Harry, Neville estaba trabajando en una pocion que reparaba piel, como Harry estaba libre de veneno en la piel, y ya tenia el ditany puesto y la cara vendada, estaba estable, habia que esperar al menos 8 horas para ver que mejoria habia en su cara, asi que mando a Ginny a dormir para que al siguiente dia estuviera alerta. Neville se desaparecio junto con ella y la dejo en la puerta de su departamento, ella le dio las gracias y entro, pero cuando oyo el plop que le indico que Neville se habia desaparecido salio con prisa y se dirigio al departamento de Hermione.

Hermione oyo golpes constantes en su puerta, penso que estaba soñando y se volvio a acomodar en las sabanas, pero los golpes no pararon, agudizo el oido y concluyo que era a su puerta a quien golpeaban con tanta insistencia, se levanto y abrio la puerta, apenas pudo enfocar el pelo de Ginny cuando Ginny ya estaba aferrada a ella llorando a mas no poder

- Que te pasa Ginny? – dijo extremadamente preocupada

Ginny seguia llorando, estaba inconsolable, Hermione no sabia que hacer

- Quieres agua? – Ginny negaba – Ginny por favor necesito que te calmes y me digas que pasa – Ginny negaba – Es Harry? – Ginny asentia – lo extrañas? – Ginny negaba – Ginny no se que hacer! Mira tomate este té, te caera bien – Ginny lo tomo pero no lo bebio – vamos, le añadi un poco de wiskey para que te calmes, quieres ir a la madriguera? – Ginny nego con fuerza – puedo al menos hablarle a tu hermano para que me ayude contigo? – Ginny asintio

Hermione fue al telefono y le marco a Ron, este contesto adormilado y ella dijo exigencia 'Ven ahora mismo'. Ron se aparecio inmediatamente frente a la puerta, toco y Hermione le abrio, el dijo con jubilo al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba e intentaba besarla

- Sabia que recapacitarias…

Pero Hermione se escabullo del beso y apunto con la cabeza a Ginny, Ron inmediatamente se puso rojo, pero fue hacia Ginny y la obligo a tomarse el té. Ron y Hermione la miraron por cinco minutos mientras veian que el semblante de Ginny cambiaba, dejo de llorar y ahora habia mas tiempo entre sollozos, finalmente Ginny hablo, la tension de Hermione y Ron era enorme

- Harry esta herido…

El ambiente se tenso mas, si eso era posible, Hermione habia ahogado un grito pero Ron le pregunto con la voz muy ronca

- Estas segura? Como sabes?

- Me llamaron de San Mungo porque hubo una emergencia, y cuando llegue el sanador tenia a un hombre tendido, ya le habia vendado la cara y puesto ditany, porque estaba muy desfigurado…

Ginny conto completa la historia, hasta el punto en que salio del hospital y toco la puerta de Hermione, Ron y Hermione estaban pasmados, Hermione tenia lagrimas en el rostro, y Ron estaba palido de miedo

- Debemos verlo Ginny, por favor, llevamos a San Mungo… - suplico Ron y Hermione asintio

- No puedo, y no pueden ustedes preguntar por el, el asunto es confidencial y si se los conte fue porque confie en que no arruinarian su estancia ahí, en cuanto se entere el Profeta querra indagar, y yo ahorita no puedo ir, me lo ordeno el sanador, tendra que esperar hasta mañana…

- Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos Ginny, oh por Merlin

Hermione agacho la cabeza y sollozo, Ron le paso un brazo y Ginny se unio a los dos tambien llorando, después de unos minutos, Ron hablo

- Sera mejor que te quedes aquí, que los tres nos quedemos aquí, mejor pasar esta difícil noche juntos que separados, vamos Ginny tu tienes que dormir para que Harry mañana tenga toda tu atención

Ron preparo mas te, y les dio un poco a las dos, Hermione se acomodo en su cama junto con Ginny y Ron aparecio un catre, después del té fue como si algo los hubiera golpeado en la cabeza y durmieron profundamente.

Al día siguiente Harry noto un dolor general en el cuerpo, trato de abrir los ojos pero no pudo, trato de pedir ayuda pero nada salia de su boca, trato de moverse pero nada dio resultado, afortunadamente podia respirar, pero estaba empezando a desesperarse, no podia darle ninguna orden a su cuerpo porque este ya no respondia, respiro cada vez mas rapido, sentia que era la unica forma en que podia moverse.

Ginny entro a primera hora de la mañana, el sanador acaba de dejarlo solo hacia solo cinco minutos, pero Harry estaba agitado, respiraba muy rapido

- Ya, ya Harry, te pondras bien, vine a cambiarte los vendajes…

Harry escucho esa voz, esa voz tan conocida que le traia mucha paz, y en su mente vio a Ginny, se calmo poco a poco, y sintio un poco mas a su alrededor, estaba recostado sobre algo suave, una cama penso, se oian algunos ruidos, sirenas y voces agitadas, dedujo que estaba en un hospital y por la voz de Ginny que estaba en San Mungo, pero lo que no sabia era lo grave que estaba, si, sentia dolor, en la cara sobre todo, y la piel del cuerpo un ardor leve, pero hasta cierto punto esto lo calmo mas, ya que la ultima vez que recordaba el ardor era intenso.

Ginny vio que Harry se tranquilizo casi al instante, y arrugo el entrecejo, en eso entro el sanador y dijo

- Paso la noche tranquilo…

- Crees que pueda oirnos?

- Que te hace pensar eso?

- No, solo preguntaba, es que… no quisiera agitarlo con conversaciones dentro del cuarto...

- Ah… pues no se, pero no te preocupes, haremos unas pruebas… quieres ayuda?

Ginny asintio, el sanador levanto a Harry, y Harry se sintio impotente de que lo manipularan asi, sintio que hacian algo con su cabeza. Las vendas exteriores eran completamente blancas, mientras se desenredaban mágicamente el color iba cambiando, luego tenian puntos rojos, luego manchas rojas, finalmente eran complemente rojas. Ginny estaba tensa y respiraba un poco agitado, el sanador la vio y dijo en tono de advertencia

- Recuerda… debes ser fuerte

Ginny asintio con dureza, pero cuando vio la cara de Harry, con diversas profundas cortadas sintio que las piernas le flaqueaban, el sanador lo examino y dijo con optimismo

- Creo que esta mejorando, definitivamente tiene buena pinta, no te preocupes, si recibe el tratamiento necesario se pondra bien

- Claro, claro – Ginny trato de sonar tranquila pero la voz la traiciono un poco

El sanador y Ginny limpiaron con cuidado la cara de Harry, Neville llego con algunas pociones y las aplico, estuvieron alrededor de dos horas trabajando solo en la cara, después le dedicaron tiempo al cuerpo, Harry sentia que lo dejaban en calzoncillos y tuvo que tragarse la vergüenza porque no habia nada que el podia hacer, la cara la sentia exageradamente mojada, como si tuviera alguna pomada, y con alguna de las pociones le habia ardido brutalmente, Trabajaron en el cuerpo limpiando heridas y poniendo mas pociones durante poco mas de una hora, finalmente lo volvieron a vendar dejandole solo la nariz y la boca al aire libre.

Finalmente el sanador dejo a Ginny sola con Harry, ella le revisaba los signos vitales, vio la hora, y su estomago lo confirmo, era hora de la comida, fue por la comida de Harry, prefirio probar primero con semi solidos, caldos y papillas, cuando regreso con la charola y la acomodo, le dijo

- Harry, necesito saber si puedes tu solo pasar la comida, si no, te pondre una sonda… quiza los primero bocados duelan un poco, mientras comes pondre mi mano en tu cuello para ver si puedes hacerlo

Harry se preparo, y sintio como Ginny vertia en su boca un rico caldo, con un poco de dificultad lo trago, Ginny sintio alivio, siguió dandole el caldo y revisando su garganta desde el cuello, se alegro en que cada vez a Harry se le facilitaba mas comer, finalmente se acabo el caldo, y a cucharadas un poco mas grandes, le dio agua, después una manzana en papilla, cosa que a Harry hacia sentir ridiculo, era con si fuera niño. Cuando termino, le limpio bien las comisuras de la boca y retiro la bandeja, en eso tocaron a la puerta y Ron aparecio,

- Como esta?

- Hola, pues ya le di de comer y lo hizo muy bien – Harry sintio unas palmaditas en su cabeza – pero de lo demas igual, tardara varios dias en recuperarse

- Pero se recuperara no? – Ron lo dijo con esperanza y suplica

Ginny no supo contestarle, y Hermione aparecio

- El pasillo esta lleno, es casi imposible entrar aquí a escondidas, como esta?

Ginny volvio a relatar la historia, Hermione se sento en la cama con el y dijo

- Come un sandwich Ginny, Ron y yo nos quedaremos aquí

- Claro que no! No dejare a Harry por algo tan tonto como comer!

- Debes estar fuerte, y lo sabes, debes estar al cien por ciento para cuidar de el…

- Que dije que no! – dijo testaruda, Harry se frustro, no podia decirle que se fuera, que estaba bien

- Mira, entonces te traere algo de comer, y lo comes aquí – dijo Ron – Hermione ya comiste? – Hermione nego – Bien traere algo para las dos

Ron salio a hurtadillas, Ginny miro a Hermione y le dijo

- Ya ni te pregunte, como te fue ayer?

- Bien – dijo encogiendose de hombros

- Le dijiste… ¿

- No, de hecho, me dijo que lo intentaramos…

- Genial Herm… - dijo contenta

- No, no, no, dijo que el y yo solos, sin mentiras ni nada… y yo tengo una gran mentirota en mi

- Lo rechazaste? – dijo con un tono que le indicaba a Hermione que Ginny pensaba que estaba loca

- Ay callate Ginny si? Hay algo mas importante ahora…

- Al menos tu lo tienes a el y el a ti, pudieran pasar por esto juntos, yo estoy sola…

- No lo estas, estas con Harry, y tu estas ahí para el, mirate… No dejes a esta chica Harry, donde te encontraras a otra como ella…

Ginny le sonrio, y un músculo de Harry se movio pero el dolor fue tanto que el no pudo terminar su sonrisa, ninguna de las dos lo notaron, Ron entro con cuatro grandes sándwiches

- Te dije que Harry ya comio, y ademas el no puede comer eso

- Compre dos para mi – aclaro malhumorado

Tomaron su sándwich, a la primer mordida Hermione escupio el bocado

- Que pasa? – le dijo Ron

- Es de atun! – dijo malhumorada

- Pero si te gusta el atún!

- No, no, no! Odio el atún!

- Hermione comiste atún hace una semana! – dijo exasperado, nunca lograba entenderla

- Callate Ron! Tu que sabes, oh no… oh no!

Hermione corrio al baño y oyeron arcadas y chisporroteo, Ginny y Ron pusieron cara de asco pero no entraron porque sabian que se irritaria

- Que te pasa? – le dijo el preocupado

- No lo se… - dijo desorientada

- Quieres de mi sándwich? – ofrecio Ron – es de sardinas

Hermione se volvio a tapar la boca y corrio de nuevo al baño

- Creo que mejor no le ofreces mas comida Ron – dijo Ginny seriamente

Hermione salio de nuevo, con la cara un poco verde

- Ron dejame a solas con Hermione, ven al rato, necesito examinar el atún, ver si no caduco o algo…

Ron a regañadientes salio, Ginny se volteo a Hermione y la miro duramente

- Se que no eres idiota – le lanzo un hechizo y una hoja salio de la varita, la leyo y se la arrojo

- Embarazada… – dijo en un suspiro, y Harry quizo soltar una palabrota de la sorpresa

- No lo sabias?

- No, lo sospechaba…

- Porque no acudiste a mi?

- No se! Tenia miedo de que me dijeras que si!

- Que vas a hacer Hermione? Como le vas a decir a mi hermano…?

- Ya se, ya se, crees que no lo se? No me va a creer! Y es logico ni siquiera sabe que se acosto conmigo!

Harry estaba anonadado, que Hermione y Ron…? Como, cuando, donde?

- Claro, claro – dijo Ginny – pues vete preparando un plan y dile que va a ser papá!

- Y como le digo eso? Crees que dejara su vida de fiestas por ser papá?

- Pero claro que si! – "Siiiiii" penso Harry – Hermione que piensas hacer?

- Todavía no lo decido, no he pensado en eso! – se oia desesperada

- Mira, no te alteres, no es bueno, pero piensa en algo… tienes que decirle, tienes que decirle lo de Jenny

Jenny era la rubia atractiva que salia con Ron, y Harry no veia que era lo que Jenny tenia que estar haciendo en esa situación

- Por favor Ginny, sabes que Ron me odiara cuando sepa que me transforme en Jenny para sonsacarle información

Harry estaba desesperado por salir de la situación en que estaba, se sentia en shock, aquella información era completamente nueva y escandalosa

- Como sea, debes decirselo…

Hermione asintio con la cabeza, se despidio de ella y salio, Ginny se quedo en silencio unos minutos y dijo

- Harry, si escuchaste eso mejor te lo guardas, porque yo te estoy sanando, pero tambien puedo quitarte la vida…

Ginny vio que Harry pasaba saliva.

* * *

Bueno, creo que complique un poco mas las cosas para Ron y Hermione no? En fin, ya veran lo que sigue, Ron le creera? no le creera? Y claro Jenny vuelve a aparecer, gracias y gracias a la gente que se toma un minuto para dejarme un review, se los agradezco de corazón y espero no desilusionarlos con este capitulo. :) 


	7. Adios Jenny

CAPITULO 7

Hermione terminaba su entrevista de quidditch con Víktor en un café bastante rustico, guardo sus apuntes y le sonrio satisfecha

- No sabes cuanto te agradezco esto…

- No tienes nada que agradecerme… en realidad me ha gustado mucho verrte

Hermione le sonrio de nuevo y el le tomo la barbilla

- Te ves diferrente, los ojos te brillan mucho mas, y hay algo…

Hermione se volteo y le dirigio una mirada triste

- En realidad tengo un gran problema… bueno… no problema, no, aunque si…

- Herrmione… - dijo con impaciencia

- Voy a ser mamá – lo solto

Viktor la miro serio, se dejo caer en la silla todavía mas y le dijo tomandole la mano

- Y el papá? Es Ronald?

- Ehmm… en realidad prefiero decirle al padre primero y luego a los demas, si no te importa…

- Entonces no es una parreja serria?

- No, ni siquiera es una pareja

- Y te vas a casarr?

- Ay que cosas dices! No se, no se, no se, no se nada! Por favor no me hagas mas preguntas, mi cabeza no esta en orden y no he tenido muy buen humor últimamente, no me tientes!

Viktor se paro y la abrazo, Hermione se dejo consolar, Ron se quedo en shock cuando entro y los vio, quiso ir a separarlos pero entonces oyo claramente

- No vas a estar sola, yo te cuidarre, tu sabes que te quierro…

- Yo tambien Viktor…

Fue suficiente, Ron salio completamente desilusionado, no alcanzo a escuchar

- … te quiero como amigo porque eres un verdadero amor… y se que puedo contar contigo

Ron llego furioso a su departamento, azoto la puerta, paseo de un lado a otro como fiera enjaulada, bufando, donde estaba Harry en esos momentos? Aunque claro, como Harry no era ningun conquistador no sabia nada de mujeres, al menos no mas que Ron, como sea, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigio al hospital.

Entro en la habitación de Harry, Ginny le leia un libro, azoto la puerta, Ginny lo miro furiosa y dijo

- Oye no entres aquí con tu mala vibra, que no ves que es la hora en que trato de calmar a Harry, le acabo de cambiar las vendas…

- Y como esta? – pregunto con brusquedad

- Bien, esta un poco mejor, ya pudo abrir un ojo

Y era cierto, Harry habia tenido el reflejo del rojo cabello de Ginny por un momento, pero al abrirlo le dolieron muchos musculos de la cara y decidio esperar hasta estar mejor

- Vaya, que bien no? – dijo Ron refunfuñando – me permites hablar con el a solas?

- Ron no lo alteres – dijo en tono de advertencia

- No, ya vete

Ginny salio con cautela, Ron estaba malhumorado

- Bueno espero que me puedas oir, es Vicky! Vicky de nuevo! Y estaba abrazando a Hermione, y le dijo "te quiero" y ella "yo tambien" …

Harry hubiera querido decir algo pero no podia

- … y entonces Sali de ahí, no puedo creer que a los pocos dias de que lo digo que lo intentemos, que salgamos juntos haga esto! – Harry podia escuchar el enojo y frustración de Ron – y ella me dice que no porque hay algo que me tiene que contar pero que no puede y que le de tiempo, ahora se a lo que se referia

Y dio un golpetazo a la pierna de Harry, este se estremecio del dolor, Ron siguió hechando pestes por unos minutos mas, hasta que entro Ginny y le dijo que se largara, que podia alterar a Harry con sus gritos.

Ginny cerro la puerta y acomodo a Harry

- Ese idiota… - se sento y lo miro por largo rato, Harry sabia lo que estaba haciendo – sabes, no pense que cuando volviera a verte estariamos en esta situación, es decir si pense estar en una cama contigo pero no asi… Harry por favor, tienes que recuperarte, si lo haces hare lo que sea, lo que sea… ademas recuerda, me dijiste que iriamos de vacaciones y tienes que cumplir tus promesas…

Harry sonrio internamente, definitivamente tendria que esforzarse para cumplir esa promesa, sintio como Ginny le acomodaba la almohada y entonces escucho a Neville

- He terminado algunas de las pruebas con la pocion, creo que podemos empezar a aplicarsela en la cara

- Crees que sea seguro? – dijo Ginny con cautela

- En realidad seria la primera vez que la probamos con un humano…

Harry se alarmo, y Ginny lo miro preocupada

- Que tal si lo hacemos con una cortada mas superficial, podriamos hacerle un pequeño corte en la pierna en un lugar que no use mucho…

"Yo uso todo, lo necesito todo" penso Harry alarmado y sintio como le quitaban la venda de una de las piernas

- Bien, que tal aquí?

Ginny asintio y Harry sintio un dolor punzante en su pierna izquierda, solto un quejido leve, Ginny lo miro y Nevillo la imito

- Se quejo verdad Ginny?

- Si, creo que es buen signo, es la primera vez que se queja – luego le hablo suave al oido a Harry – tuve que hacerlo Harry, se que lo prefieres primero en la pierna y luego en la cara, lo curare enseguida, aguanta

Neville vertio en un algodón su pocion, olia fuertemente a alcohol, y con cuidado la aplico en la pequeña herida de la pierna, Harry sintio un hormigueo que se fue convirtiendo en punzadas de dolor, sintio su piel estirarse y entonces todo volvio a la normalidad, de nuevo respiraba duramente agitado.

- Funciona Neville – dijo Ginny sonriendo – pero al parecer duele…

- Que pasa aquí? – el sanador entro

Ginny le conto la historia, y el sanador la escucho atento

- Lastima que no lo vi, me hubiera gustado…

- Podemos hacerlo de nuevo – dijo Ginny entusiasta

"Oh no" penso Harry, y el proceso se repitio, Harry volvia a respirar agitado

- Calma Harry, calma…

- Bueno – dijo el sanador jefe – hay que ponerselo, quitenle las vendas de la cara…

Por otra parte, Ron abrio malhumorado su puerta, alguien tocaba, y se dio cuenta de que Jenny lo miraba sonriente

- Hola, puedo pasar?

- Pasa – gruño – que te trae por aquí?

- Uhh, que humor, dime si vengo en mal momento – fruncio el seño

- Pues en realidad no he tenido un buen momento en 24 horas

- Y porque? – dijo desinteresadamente – digo, si se puede saber…

- En realidad es un problema con un jugador de quiditch… el muy idiota… bulgaro imbecil

Jenny se dio cuenta de quien hablaba, y estuvo a punto de corregirlo

- Que pasa con el?

- Oh nada – dijo sarcastico – solo se roba a la mujer de mi vida, pero ademas de eso, nada, nada!

Hermione se puso palida, con cautela le pregunto

- Porque dices eso?

- Solo los vi abrazados en un café diciendose cuanto se querian

- Los espiabas? – dijo con un dejo de indignación

- Claro que no, entre por un café

- Pero dijeron algo de quererse como amigos? O se besaron?

- No! Solo estuvieron abrazados un rato, y el le dijo que la queria y ella le contesto que tambien, entonces Sali de ahí

Hermione estaba frustrada, por eso, por eso es que Ron siempre malintepretaba las cosas

- Y le diras algo? Dejaras que ella te explique?

- Claro que no – al parecer Ron pensaba que Jenny estaba loca

- Pero porque no?

- Porque no tiene caso, ellos se aman, y se quieren y de seguro se van a casar

- Oh por Merlin Ron de donde sacas eso?

- Es logico no?

- Ella no te corresponde o que?

- Eso dijo la muy mentirosa – espeto en forma despectiva

- Ron! – dijo ella indignada

- Pues eso dijo, pero a los pocos dias ahí esta con el…

- Oh no soporto esto, me voy, al fin y al cabo solo venia a despedirme de ti

- Despedirte? No, no te vayas, no sabes lo que te necesito en estos momentos

- Lo siento, me ire definitivamente, ya luego te enteraras…

- Pero que es lo que pasa? – le dijo con preocupacion

Hermione lo miro con un poco de desilusion

- Pense que te gustaba tu amiga…

- Y es asi… mira si te tienes que ir no te detendre, vamos a tomar algo y hablamos, que se te antoja?

Hermione lo penso un momento, lo miro con recelo, en parte porque estaba ofendida, Ron hablaba mal de ella con su amiguita Jenny, y por otra habia ido hasta el por una razón especifica

- Mmm una rebana grande de pastel y una malteada

- Bien vamos… - dijo sonriente

Se sentaron uno frente al otro en una cafeteria, esperaron en silencio su orden, solo sonriéndose nerviosos, finalmente Ron le dijo

- Bueno y dime porque te vas?

- Mi vida ha cambiado demasiado solo en unos cuantos días…

- Porque dices eso?

- Me ire porque… empezare una familia…

- En serio? – dijo alarmado – vaya, con quien si se puede saber…

- No, no se puede saber, al menos no todavía…

- Pero entonces, te refieres a hijos y todo eso?

- S-si, porque? – pregunto temerosa

- Pues te felicito, eres muy valiente para eso, yo creo que esperare unos años mas…

Hermione sintio como si un balde con agua fria le cayera encima

- Y porque?

- No me mal interpretes, pero creo que no soy muy maduro en ese aspecto, y todavía me faltan algunas cosas por vivir, y quisiera vivirlas sin tantas responsabilidades…

Hermione se quedo callada, apreto los labios para obligarse a no sollozar, sonsacarle esa información era la razón de su visita esa tarde, sabia que no podia decirle sin estar segura, y sabia que después de eso no podia seguir siendo Jenny, hablaron un poco mas, pero Ron ya no mostro ningun interes en besarla o acariciarla, eran como dos viejos amigos

- Bueno tengo que irme – dijo ella finalmente – creo que esta es la ultima vez que nos veremos

- Suerte Jenny

- Suerte Ron

Hermione le dirigio una sonrisa torcida, y camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir recapacito y volvio hacia el

- Ron, espero que recapacites y hables con ella, tiene algo que decirte

Ron la miro extrañado pero asintio, después de esto Jenny desaparecio y Hermione supo que Ron nunca mas volveria a verla.

Ginny recogia las mantas llenas de sangre de la habitación de Harry, le habia puesto la pocion de Neville a todas las heridas de Harry, tanto le habia dolido la primera que emitio un quejido mas fuerte, Ginny tuvo que adormecerlo para poder continuar, se tardo cuatro horas en dejarlo perfecto, aunque todavía estaria inconsciente. Limpio todo, se sentia exhausta y hambrienta, pero estaba muy satisfecha, la cara de Harry habia quedado sin ninguna cicatriz, excepto la de la maldición de Voldemort, aunque habia quedado bastante hinchada, Harry tenia cara como si hubiera aumentado una buena cantidad de kilos.

Hermione entro, ya transformada en ella y con ropa diferente, se quedo asombrada cuando vio a Harry, estaba tan emocionada que lagrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos

- Oh Ginny, esto es maravilloso, como lo lograste?

- Con la ayuda de Neville – dijo con una sonrisa cansada – creo una pocion… - relato rapidamente la historia

- Genial, la cara le quedo muy bien… - dijo mientras lo examinaba – si algun dia se pasa con la comida aquí tienes una vision del futuro

Ginny rio y dijo

- Es un gordito muy guapo… oye necesito salir de aquí, no aguanto, me acompañas a algun restaurant?

- Claro que si

- Bien, solo llamare al otro sanador

Después de unos 15 minutos por fin pudieron salir de San Mungo, fueron a un popular restaurant y pidieron de comer, algo abundante, Ginny debido a lo exhausta que se sentia y Hermione que ahora comia por dos. Hermione hablo lo mas que se pudo contandole sobre su ultimo encuentro con Ron siendo Jenny, Ginny negaba con la cabeza

- Hermione, el no quiso decir eso…

- Oh vamos! Que es que no me escuchaste, el esperara unos años mas para esas responsabilidades, pues yo no puedo esperar! En menos de 9 meses no estare sola! Y no lo voy a esperar esta vez, lo he esperado toda la vida porque no depende mas que de mi, pero esta vez hay alguien mas…

- Pero Hermione… - suplicaba Ginny – al menos habla con el… por favor, aclarale la situación…

- No Ginny

- En su bebe tambien, ademas, si estas en esta situación es mayormente tu culpa!

- Como puedes decir eso? – dijo totalmente indignada – eso es cosa de dos!

- Si, pero eso fue cosa de Jenny y Ron, no de Hermione y Ron! Si tu como Hermione te hubieses acostado con Ron, y creeme que Ron no te hubiera dicho que no, no tendrias ahorita tantos problemas! Pero no, tu engañaste, y aunque Ron este equivocado con lo de Viktor, esta viviendo en un engaño, tienes decirselo, y deja que el decida que hace!

Hermione se cruzo de brazos testaruda, porque aunque sabia que Ginny tenia un poco de razón ella no queria hacerle caso, pero Ginny no quitaba su dura mirada de ella

- Dame tiempo… le dire

- Bien, pero no mucho tiempo

Siguieron hablando media hora mas, pagaron, Hermione le pidio especialmente a Ginny que le hiciera un examen, queria saber como estaba el bebe, y ella acepto sin pensarlo porque sabia que esto haria que Hermione se diera prisa y le contara todo a Ron, cuando, después de mucho esfuerzo, Hermione pudo divisar la pequeña mancha en forma de mani que crecia en ella, solto un sollozo de felicidad, Ginny hizo lo mismo, estuvieron unos minutos observandolo, hasta que Ginny imprimio dos fotos en movimiento de esa pequeña mancha. Una se la dio a Hermione y otra la puso en un marco en su oficina.

Cuando Hermione salio, totalmente emocionada, se dirigio a su oficina, se sento frente a su escritorio, pergamino y pluma, alrededor tenia todos sus apuntes, era hora de escribir el ultimo reportaje frivolo de su carrera.

Cuando volvio a la habitación de Harry, este yacia en la cama placidamente sedado, Ginny reviso sus signos vitales, todo parecia en orden aunque ya deberia haber despertado. Inmediatamente llego el sanador en jefe con un par de personas detrás de el, uno de ellos era el jefe de Harry, le pidio a Ginny que saliera y ella espero afuera, unos diez minutos después salieron y Ginny pudo volver a entrar. Entonces oyo un quejido, un profundo quejido, Ginny volteo y entonces vio los ojos de Harry abriendose con dificultad, se apresuro a la orilla de su cama y lo miro con urgencia, Harry tardo en enfocar pero cuando lo hizo, vio a la persona por la cual se esforzo tanto por salir adelante.

Hermione volvia a su oficina con un café en la mano, "el ultimo en nueve meses, si no el bebe sera hiperactivo", pero cuando iba a entrar se quedo de piedra al ver sentado a Ron con la foto del bebe latiendo, mirandola absorto y con cara de asombro, lentamente elevo su mirada hasta ella y le dijo en un tono suplicante

- Que es esto Hermione?

* * *

Hola! Ya se que me tarde un buen en subir este capitulo, pero finalmente aqui esta, muchas gracias a esa gente que se toma un minuto en dejarme un review, espero que esta vez lo hagan de nuevo, pronto subire el nuevo capitulo!!! 


	8. De mal en peor

CAPITULO 8

_Hermione volvia a su oficina con un café en la mano, "el ultimo en nueve meses, si no el bebe sera hiperactivo", pero cuando iba a entrar se quedo de piedra al ver sentado a Ron con la foto del bebe latiendo, mirandola absorto y con cara de asombro, lentamente elevo su mirada hasta ella y le dijo en un tono suplicante_

_- Que es esto Hermione?_

Hermione no atinaba a moverse, finalmente entro y cerro la puerta tras ella, dijo tratando de sonar tranquila

- Ron, mira, este no es el lugar…

- Entonces donde Hermione? – dijo bruscamente – donde es el lugar? Cuando es el momento? Contigo no lo es nunca!

- Ron por favor… - dijo suplicante

- Es de Krum cierto? – espeto furioso – Los vi juntos, muy amorosos por cierto…

- Se que nos viste! Pero no es lo que piensas!

- No puedo creer que me dijeras que te esperara para esto!

- Ron tienes que escucharme! Calmate por favor, para mi esto es muy difícil…

- Ah claro! – dijo con sarcasmo – para mi no! Yo estoy en las nubes Hermione

- Ron por favor… vamos a hablar en otro lugar, no aquí

Ron parecia una fiera furiosa enjaulada, fue hasta Hermione que se quedo tiesa al verlo venia hacia ella, la tomo fuertemente del brazo, ella gimio un poco y entonces desaparecieron.

Aparecieron en el departamento de Ron, Ron la tomo de ambos brazos y la sento en un sofa, arrastro una silla y la puso frente a ella, el se sento ahí, mirandola dura y fijamente a los ojos

- Bueno, pues habla ya

Hermione pocas veces habia sentido tanto temor, sabia que Ron no le haria daño fisicamente, pero una palabra de odio podria dolerle mucho mas, se acomodo y quiso tomarse su tiempo, pero Ron la veia cada vez con mas enojo

- Ron… estoy embarazada

- Eso ya lo se Hermione!!! Crees que soy idiota o que? Ginny llevo cientos de estas fotos a la casa cuando estudiaba y se lo que significan

- No me grites Ron – dijo firmemente por primera vez – no lo hagas o no hablare, tampoco voy a soportar tu mal humor, no me crees otro problema

Ron respiraba agitadamente y poco a poco se calmo, pero era notable que el mal humor no se le habia pasado

- Quien. Es. El. Padre? – dijo pausadamente pero con un dejo de coraje

- Mira Ron… prometeme que si te lo digo vas a escuchar la segunda parte de la historia…

- Es Krum? – la interrumpio abruptamente

- No! No es Krum, y dejame hablar por favor, si te digo quien es el padre, te tengo que contar una historia de la cual no me enorgullezco y tienes que escucharla con paciencia, pero lo mas importante, tienes que creerme

- Quien es el padre?

Ron lo pregunto tan rapido, como si hubiera ignorado todo lo que Hermione le advirtió, como si solo le importara eso, como si creyera que esa respuesta fuera lo peor que le pasaria en la vida. Hermione lo miro con recelo, quiso preguntarle si la habia escuchado, pero eso era tentar demasiado al humor de Ron, tomo aire profundamente y con un poco de temor y sentimiento de derrota dijo

- Eres tu Ron

Por otro lado, en el hospital Ginny lloraba a pulmon abierto

- Pense que nunca te recuperarias… - sollozo – no sabes los dias que he pasado, viendote aquí, y si lloraba no me dejaban cuidarte

- Ginny… - dijo Harry con una voz ronca y un gesto de dolor

- No hables! No ves que todavía no te recuperas del todo! – se limpio las lagrimas con su manga – te dije que te cuidaras la espalda, pero no! Te descuidas y alguien te ataca, y mira lo que te hizo

Harry rodo los ojos, y hasta eso le dolio, pero hizo un esfuerzo y alcanzo la mano de Ginny, ella se sobresalto y lo miro con los ojos completamente rojos, Harry hizo un esfuerzo por hablar

- No… llores… alguien… te puede… ver

Ginny asintio, le sonrio y se sento junto a el, tomo su mano y la sostuvo, se quedaron en silencio unos minutos

- Como quisiera abrazarte – le dijo Ginny – si no supiera que te doleria hasta el alma, me quedaria abrazandote toda la noche…

El sanador en jefe entro en ese mismo momento, Ginny se levanto de un salto y se aliso su bata

- Como sigue?

- Bien, sus signos vitales estan bien, todavía esta un poco debil, le duele al hablar y si lo tocan tambien…

- Bien – dijo seriamente mientras le revisaba la cara – hable con Neville Longbottom y me comento que la hinchazon se le bajara en un par de semanas, pero en un par de dias ya no dolera, y comenzara a hablar y a moverse, la gente del ministerio ha preferido que esto se siga manteniendo en secreto, por lo que seguiremos atendiendolo nada mas usted y yo…

- Perfecto

- Bien, pues su turno termino…

- P-pero? No podria quedarme solo un poco mas? – dijo esperanzada

- No, le dije que tenia que obedecerme, ya estuvo todo el dia sanandolo, y se que fue una tarea pesada, debe descansar

Ginny penso en replicar, pero miro a Harry que le dirigia una mirada de advertencia

- Esta bien, solo me da unos minutos para despedirme de el?

El sanador salio, y Ginny volvio a tomar la mano de Harry

- Vendre mañana temprano… buenas noches

Ron se habia quedado en shock, ya no gritaba ni daba pataletas, se quedo sentado muy quietecito frente a Hermione que parecia un ratoncito asustado, el tenia una expresión de confusion en su cara, como si tratara de acordarse de algo, pero simple y sencillamente no se acordaba de cuando y como… con Hermione…

- Hermione, estas segura de que…?

- Claro que si Ron

- Pero es que yo no recuerdo nada…

- Y esta bien que no lo recuerdes Ron

- Pero entonces cuando…?

- Nunca!

- Maldita sea Hermione habla claro! Que no ves que no te entiendo y me acabas de decir que tu bebe es mi bebe pero que tu y yo nunca… ya sabes…

- Eso es porque es porque lo demas forma parte de otra historia, Ron, si quieres escucharla tienes que prometerme que no te pondras agresivo y que me creeras, pero lo mas importante, tienes que saber que estoy profudamente arrepentida de lo que te hice

- Este es el secreto que guardas?

Hermione asintio, y Ron tomo aire

- Bueno pues entonces dime

Hermione tomo aire, y después de unos momentos de titubeo dijo

- Mira Ron, yo estoy embarazada de ti, porque… yo soy Jenny

Ron la miro sin inmutarse y luego dijo sarcásticamente

- Ooook bueno ahora venga la verdad porque esa bromita no es nada graciosa

- No es broma Ron

A Ron las orejas se le pusieron coloradas, tratando de aparentar calma aunque no lo consiguió dijo

- Porque hiciste eso?

- Por una estupidez, yo queria sonsacarte información para mi articulo y no se me ocurrio otra cosa… - se detuvo de pronto pues Ron la miraba con profundo odio

- Por – tu – artículo?

- S-si, Ron se que no lo justifica – se apresuro a decir – y realmente no era mi intencion acostarme contigo, solo fue algo que se dio, y…

- Vete – dijo de repente

- Ron… yo… no he terminado, por favor dejame hablar

- No, vete – dijo duramente

- Ron – suplico – por favor

- Hermione! – estallo - Como pretendes que te crea? Lo hiciste por tu articulo! Me engañaste, no puedo creer lo lejos que tienes que llegar por tu trabajo, y que me vas a decir de Krum? Con el que usaste?

Ron recibio una fuerte bofetada, Hermione lloraba de coraje

- No puedo creer que me digas eso! Que no te acuerdas de cómo me describiste tu encuentro con Jenny? "Fue como si estuviera enamorada", era yo idiota! No estaba fingiendo, era yo y no Jenny la que se entregaba a ti! Viktor no tiene nada que ver en esto, nunca ha pasado nada tan serio entre el y yo! Perdoname Ron, perdoname por engañarte, pero hasta ahí, no voy a permitir que me faltes el respeto, y no voy a pedirte nada no te preocupes

Hermione salio de ahí disparada, Ron todavía se tocaba la mejilla adolorida, furioso le grito al aire

- Bien, pues has lo que quieras!

Y acto seguido destrozo su departamento lo mas que pudo.

Hermione daba vueltas en su departamento, ya habia hecho el hechizo para que Ron no pudiera aparecerse ahí, aunque estaba segura de que el no iria a buscarla, se sentia tan triste, y a la vez tan furiosa, sentia que ella tenia la razon en unas cosas y Ron las tenia en otras, pero no podia aceptar que no la quisiera escuchar, pero por otro lado le parecia muy logico, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo. Alguien toco y ella salto un poco por la sorpresa, con cautela camino hasta la puerta, como si temiera (aunque a la vez deseaba) que fuera Ron, volvieron a tocar aun mas fuerte y se asomo por el ojillo, vio una cabellera roja como el fuego, pero era Ginny Weasley, le abrio sintiendo una mezcla de alivio y de desilusion

- Hola Ginny

- Hola Hermione – entro radiante – sabes? Harry ya hablo

- En serio? – esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

- Si, pero se lo prohibi, porque le duele mucho – sonrio ancho – creo que pronto se pondra bien

- Estoy segura que si, tiene a una de las mejores sanadoras de San Mungo, quieres un te?

- Si gracias, fui con Ron pero no estaba, en fin le deje una nota, y a ti como te fue?

Hermione sorbio un trago de su te y dijo aparentando cansancio

- Bien, estuve trabajando unas cuantas horas, ya sabes lo de siempre

Ginny sonrio satisfecha, Hermione la veia tan feliz después de tantos dias de angustia y decidio que Ginny disfrutara el momento, finalmente termino su te

- Bueno me voy, dormire una buena cantidad de horas, estoy exhausta, quiza mañana Harry pueda hablar un poco…

Se despidio de Hermione sonriente y se fue. Hermione tambien se fue a acostar pero sin dormir inmediatamente.

Ginny se habia levantado antes de la cuenta, se esmero un poco mas en su cabello y en su maquillaje, se puso algo mas moderno aunque supiera que se lo ocultaria con su bata de sanadora, en algun momento, penso, se desabotonaria algo. Cuando salio, vio el sol naranja apenas asomandose, todavía faltaba media hora para su entrada al trabajo, y su jefe no la queria ahí ni un minuto antes, debia matar el tiempo. Camino hasta un local magico de panecillos y capuchinos, ahí compro distraidamente el profeta, pidio una rosquilla de chocolate y un frapuchino. Se sento en una mesa y abrio el periodico, ahogo un grito de sorpresa, tosio para despejarse, en primera plana decia "Harry Potter, en San Mungo por problemas de peso" y una fotografia mostraba la hinchada cara de un Harry durmiendo apaciblemente.

Leyo el articulo con un gesto de fastidio, contaba una historia ridicula de Harry, Harry con problemas alimenticios, primero porque habia estado muy flaco y decian que era anorexico, y ahora que era un comelon y tenia diabetes. Bufo con disgusto, pero ahora que lo pensaba, como es posible que hayan tomado esa foto? Termino se café pronto, pago y salio directo al hospital.

Ron abrio los ojos, y la luz le causo dolor, se quejo pero el ruido le causo dolor, habia estado bebiendo wiskey de fuego toda la noche, como habia llegado ahí, no sabia. Le dolia la cabeza un monton, y sentia algunas nauseas, quiza si iba con Hermione ella le prepararia una pocion para la resaca, oh, se acordaba que habia peleado con ella. Y ahora volvia toda la ira, Hermione lo habia engañado, lo habia engañado por su artículo. Lanzo algunos hechizos sobre las cosas que habia roto la noche anterior, se preparo un café y se dejo caer en el sofa con el profeta que habia dejado muy temprano Pig, ahí vio que Harry se habia recuperado y estaba gordo, le causo gracia, entonces vio la nota de Ginny, la habia aventado por debajo de la puerta, y le decia que Harry ya estaba bien.

Entonces vio una foto entre los cojines del sofa, la tomo, era la foto del bebe de Hermione, trago saliva, era su bebe, si es que Hermione decia la verdad. No supo porque, pero un dia antes cuando lo habia visto, a pesar de que se habia quedado en shock, a pesar de que pensaba que no cabia en si la posibilidad de que ese bebe era suyo, sintio una extraña conexión con esa pequeña mancha latente. Y aunque quiso ignorar ese hecho, lo supo, supo que al menos en eso Hermione no mentia, ese bebe era suyo. Y ahora que lo pensaba muchas cosas tenian sentido, Ron nunca localizaba a Hermione estando con Jenny, Hermione le habia dicho que el chico con el que salia le habia dado la espalda, tal y como el acostumbraba hacerlo en sus relaciones sin importancia, que eran prácticamente todas, porque a la unica persona que el queria, que adoraba, era Hermione, y según el, nunca habian estado juntos intimamente, ahora sabia, que el nunca habia estado con ella, aunque ella con el si.

Se removio el cabello con desesperación, que iba a hacer? Por primera vez debia pensar bien, pero el inmenso coraje que sentia en la boca del estomago le nublaba la vision un poco hacia Hermione. A ella no podria perdonarla, al menos no por el momento. Se bañaria, e iria a ver a Harry, quiza Ginny le diera algo para la resaca.

Hermione llego a su oficina, casi arrastrando los pies, sentia que nada mas malo podia pasarle ya, pero se equivocaba. Entro, y su escritorio estaba completamente vacio, se extraño, un dia antes ahí tenia sus apuntes y grabaciones de las entrevistas a Ron, Jones y Krum, entre otras. Busco en los cajones y no los encontro, pregunto a la señora de la limpieza pero ella no habia visto nada, el panico se apodero de ella

- Buscas esto? – dijo una voz burlona

Hermione volteo hacia la puerta, ahí en el marco estaba su jefa recargada con una sonrisa maliciosa, en la mano tenia un monto de hojas de pergamino, que Hermione reconocio como suyas

- Que haces con eso? – dijo Hermione conteniendose

- Lo tome – dijo con simpleza – buen material por cierto, en realidad no pense que llegaras tan lejos, y dudo que le sepas sacar provecho a la información que tienes aquí, es por eso que te relevo de tu responsabilidad, yo hare el articulo

- Disculpa? – escupio Hermione con incredulidad y con los brazos cruzados

- Se que me oiste bien

- Esa es mi información, y tu no tienes derecho…

- Te equivocas – elevo la voz – en tu contrato dice que toda información que recabes para la revista, es propiedad de la revista y no del escritor, asi que lo siento, y mejor mide lo que dices porque te puede costar el empleo

Hermione solto un par de palabrotas, la gente afuera de su oficina se asomo con cara de asombro, su jefa la miro sin inmutarse, cuando Hermione termino, su jefa dijo en tono de aburrimiento

- Estas despedida, y para tu información, me han dicho mejores insultos

Salio, dejando a Hermione en shock, temblando de furia, se habia quedado sin ascenso, sin trabajo, sin Ron! Aparecio una caja y empezo a meter sus cosas en ella, violentamente, noto que la miraban desde afuera

- QUE ME VEN?

Vio el archivero en el que tenia tantas investigaciones sobre casos importantes

- No dejare nada de eso aquí, no sabran como usarlo

Saco los papeles, los minimizo, los metio en la caja y salio de ahí con la cara en alto. La mantuvo asi hasta que llego a su departamento, dejo la caja con cuidado en el piso y solto un grito ensordecedor de desesperación.

Ginny entro a la habitación de Harry, ahí habia una chica, morena y muy bonita, que veia a Harry con una expresión torcida en el rostro, como si le doliera el estomago, Ginny le pregunto

- Quien es usted? Y que hace aquí?

La chica le mostro el profeta con la foto de Harry

- Una… amiga… cuando vi la foto no podia creerlo, era tan guapo – dijo suspirando

- No me ha contestado – dijo Ginny duramente – usted tomo esta foto?

- No – dijo ofendida – ni siquiera sabia donde habia estado metido tanto tiempo, nunca volvio a llamar, y yo que pensaba que la habiamos pasado bien

Entonces Ginny comprendio algo, esta era la fulana con la que Harry le habia dicho que habia estado, un ardor le carcomio el cuerpo

- Lo siento, pero usted no puede estar aquí, esta prohibido – dijo friamente – le agradeceria que se fuera, y Harry no tiene permitido tener visitas, asi que le aconsejo que espere en su casa a que el la llame!

La chica la miro sin comprender, como si Ginny estuviera loca

- Yo no saldre con un gordito! Es todo tuyo nena

Y salio de ahí bufando burlonamente, Harry abrio los ojos de pronto, se habia estado haciendo el dormido todo el tiempo, Ginny cerro la puerta tras de ella con un aventon y le dijo malhumorada

- Que bien las escoges Harry! Sin cerebro y toda la cosa… Mira – le mostro el periodico – te lo leo…

Harry sonrio en cuanto vio su foto, y noto que esto ya no le habia dolido tanto, Ginny leyo el articulo pero a Harry no le provoco mas que diversión.

- Que idiotas verdad? – le dijo Ginny

- Si – dijo Harry con una voz ronca

- Creo que ya estas mejor, vamos… - le animo – es hora de continuar con tu tratamiento…

Pero en eso, Hermione irrumpio en la habitación con una expresión de pánico, algunos hilillos de sangre corrian por sus piernas, dijo con una expresión de dolor y sollozando

- Ginny… ayudame…no se que me pasa…

* * *

Holaaa! Bueno se que me tarde un poco pero aqui esta, gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review: atzweasley, florciss, Merodeadora-Chii, Faithfrv, natty, RaReWaRe, CoNnY-B, lore.it92, chofaa, Mely Weasley y julilopx. Esto va por ustedes! Escribir tan mala onda es mucho mas dificil que escribir una buena, pero espero que les guste y lo disfruten, y claro si quieren dejarme su opinion pues bienvenida! 


	9. Mas lejos que nunca

CAPITULO 9

Hermione gimoteaba preocupada mientras Ginny le hacia una revisión

- Calmate Hermione por favor… - dijo Ginny con calma

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo, pero la presion se tratar de calmarse la estreso aun mas, Ginny se quito los guantes y le dijo tranquilizadoramente

- Mira, te mandare con la especialista, bien sabes que esta no es mi area, te prometo que sera la mejor o el mejor, lo que tu quieras… esta bien?

- Pero como se ve todo? – dijo preocupada

- Bien en realidad, tuviste un sangrado leve, quiza soltaste algo de placenta, pero todavía es muy pronto para que sea algo significativo, yo creo que sera algo que recuperaras sin problema, pero no quiero arriesgarte, por eso te mandare a hacer examenes, algo mas sofisticado, para que todos estemos tranquilos

Le sonrio, y Hermione asintio, fue detrás del biombo y se cambio, Ginny dijo con cautela

- Y Hermione no es que quiera estresarte mas, pero no puedes estar sola con esto, es decir, sabes que me tienes a mi y a Harry, pero creo que seria mejor si Ron tambien estuviera involucrado…

Hermione puso cara de derrota y se sento frente al escritorio de Ginny

- Ayer se lo dije…

Hermione relato en media hora todo lo que le habia pasado, incluso hasta que su jefa la despidio, y cuando Ginny se puso un mechon de cabello detrás de su oreja, vio que esta estaba roja, signo Weasley de furia. Cuando termino, Ginny le dijo

- Tenemos que analizar la situación, estas desempleada, y con un bebe en camino, supongo que tienes ahorros – Hermione asintio – pero seria mejor no tocarlos mucho… tienes que pedirle ayuda a Ron

- No Ginny! Me las arreglare sola…

- Hermione, tus papas ni siquiera estan en Londres! Se tomaron un año sabatico y viajan por el mundo gastando su dinero, no querras traerlos de su viaje?

- Claro que no! Pero no Ron, no le pedire nada…

- Hermione por favor…

- No – dijo tajante

- Mira… no insistire por ahora, primero lo primero, tus examenes… ya hablaremos después, por lo pronto, descansa, nada de esfuerzos hasta no saber como estas

- Gracias Ginny, puedo ver a Harry?

- Claro, vamos, estaba por hacerle una curacion

Harry estaba muy alerta, casi habia pasado una hora y el estaba ahí de inútil sin saber nada, sin poderse mover, hablo pero nadie lo oyo debido al hechizo silenciador del cuarto. Hermione entro seguida de Ginny, y Harry la miro con los ojos muy abiertos

- Estoy bien al parecer, todavía me haran unos examenes… pero tu como te sientes?

- Duele… a veces… Yo se que bebe de Ron…

- Como sabe? Tu le dijiste? – apunto a Ginny escandalizada

- No fui yo, fuiste tu, Harry podia oir muy bien todo aunque tenia los ojos cerrados – se defendio y Harry asintio

- Ah bueno, pero no puedes decirle nada a Ron, ni que me puse mal ni nada, el ha renunciado a su derecho de saber algo de mi

Harry la miro enojado, y Hermione dijo

- Que? Acaso no me crees? Hombres tenian que ser! Pero no, escucha, escucha lo que tu amigo me dijo…

Y empezo a relatarle la historia a Harry, que no podia hacer o decir mucho para callarla, aunque a decir verdad estaba bastante interesado en lo que ella le decia

- Yo te presto dinero – dijo Harry un poco lento pero con mucha mejoria

- Gracias Harry, pero no puedo aceptarlo, vere la manera de salir adelante

- Eres terca… dejame ayudarte

- Primero dejame que trate de solucionarlo yo, conseguire algun trabajo ya veras…

Harry la miro severo pero asintio. Hermione se despidio, en la tarde iria con el medico que Ginny le dijo. Ginny empezo la curacion de Harry. El dia fue agitado para Harry, pues llego su jefe con un auror que Ginny no conocia e interrogaron a Harry acerca de la mision, Ginny no podia oir nada porque era confidencial y le pidieron salir. Al sentirse Harry mejor, Ginny pudo atender a otros pacientes, pues ya no requeria un cuidado de 24 horas, estaba segura de que lo darian de alta y solo programarian los dias de rehabilitación.

Al regresar Ginny a su consultorio después de alguna de sus rondas se encontro con su hermano sentado, muy atento a la foto que Ginny tenia de su futuro sobrino, Ginny dio un portazo para sacarlo de su trance

- Hola hermano

- Hola

- Que te parece?

- Que me parece que? – dijo volteando hacia otro lado

- Tu bebe por supuesto – dijo sonriendo

Ron emitio un gruñido, Ginny lo miro estudiandolo, y luego le dijo seriamente

- Ron… Hermione..

- No me hables de Hermione! – exploto

- Pero Ron es que tienes que saber, a Hermione…

- Que no! Ya te dije que no

- Pudrete entonces! – le grito – pero luego no me reclames que porque no te dije nada!

- Bien – le espeto Ron con los brazos cruzados – en realidad venia a ver a Harry, ire con el, espero que los aurores ya se hayan ido

- No lo alteres! – le advirtió

Pero Ron hizo un ademan con la mano como si la tirara de loca y exagerada.

Ron entro en la habitación de Harry, que ya comia por el mismo, la comida estaba un poco desabrida según por la cara del enfermo

- Hola

- Como te sientes? Bueno susto nos metiste a todos…

- Lo se, yo tambien me asuste…

- Quien fue?

- Malfoy…

- Ese – solto una groseria – y… anda suelto?

- No, me informo mi jefe que, Jones, otro auror, lo mato…

- Vaya… no pense que tendria que pasar tantos años para librarnos de Malfoy… pero vaya que te daño eh…

Harry asintio siniestramente, Ron se sento frente a el, suspirando ruidosamente, Harry dejo el tenedor a un lado

- Escucha Harry, tengo un problema…

Ron hablo sin interrupciones, Harry se hacia el sorprendido de vez en cuando

- … y con engaños me llevo a la cama… - decia Ron con exageracion

Harry lo miro con una expresión sarcastica, después de 10 minutos Ron termino su relato

- Yo creo que debes buscar a Hermione

- Tu tambien! Se supone que eres mi amigo! – dijo indignado

- Ron, pero ella debe de estar pasandolo mal…

- Y a mi que me importa? A final de cuentas esto es solo las consecuencias de sus actos…

- Pues yo creo que deberias de buscarla y ofrecerle ayuda, al menos que sepa que no la desprecias…

- No la desprecio – dijo ya mas calmado – como crees? Pero estoy muy enojado con ella, tanto que no creo que se me pase… pero claro que no la desprecio, eso nunca voy a poder hacerlo…

- Ya vez, ademas que hubiera pasado si el bebe no era tuyo?

- De que hablas…

- Pues que tal si hubiera sido de alguien mas, alguien con quien Hermione se fuera a formar una familia, eso te dejaria fuera para siempre, el bebe es tuyo, todavía puedes tener la familia que siempre quisiste… y con la mujer que siempre quisiste…

Ron se le quedo viendo extrañamente, como si hubiera recibido un golpe con un mazo, sacudio la cabeza, tomo su abrigo y dijo

- No se de que hablas… te veo luego

Y salio de ahí, dejando a Harry negando con la cabeza.

Horas mas tarde Hermione caminaba hacia su edificio con los animos arrastrando, imagino que Ginny ya estaba ahí, pues ya estaba oscureciendo. Y en efecto, Ginny abrio la puerta de su departamento con aspecto muy relajado, vistiendo unos jeans deslavados, una vieja camiseta y unas pantuflas rosas exageradamente acolchadas con forma de conejo.

- Hola pasa, estoy haciendo sopa, quieres?

- Si – dijo en un suspiro cansado – se me antoja, te ayudo en algo?

- Puedes cortar el pan si quieres

- Claro

Se sento en la barra y tomo la pieza de pan y con mucho cuidado la corto en rebanadas delgadas. Ginny probo con una cuchara de madera el potaje que hervia en la estufa, la examino y agrego mas pimienta

- Y como te fue con el doctor? Que te dijo?

- Que estoy bien, fue debido al estrés, ya sabes, agotamiento, problemas, mala alimentación…

- Pero y la sangre?

- Dijo que no habia de que preocuparse, fue un sangrado relativamente comun pero tomando las medidas necesarias no volvera a aparecer

- Y que medidas son esas?

- Descanso, buena alimentación, me dio una dieta especial rica en un monton de cosas que el bebe absorbera de mi, calcio, pero sobre todo: tranquilidad

- Vaya… te la puso un poco complicado

- Mas que eso Ginny, me dijo que no puedo exponerme a situaciones de estrés, eso incluye no trabajar en un ambiente pesado…

- Pero si esa es tu especialidad – le dijo burlonamente

- No bromees, pero en realidad lo que se hacer es para aplicarlo en trabajos que son muy estresantes! – dijo un poco desesperada

- Pues por 8 meses tendras que dejarlo! – dijo tajante, cual sanadora – lo siento, pero es por tu bien y el del bebe, no se aceptan excusas, igual con la alimentación, tienes que seguirla

- Algunas de las cosas de la dieta son costosas Ginny… - dijo desanimada – y yo sin trabajo… y ademas que trabajo puedo conseguir que no sea estresante?

- No lo se, te la puso muy difícil, pero tienes que cuidarte, quiza si le explicas a Ron…

- No!

- Ay pero que eres terca!

- Prefiero aceptar mejor la ayuda de Harry, podria ayudarlo con su recuperacion, no podra hacer de comer, lo llevaria a la rehabilitación, al menos en pago de lo que haria por mi

- Pues entonces hazlo! Habla con el y dile que te mudas con el, seguro aceptara

Hermione asintio, no penso llegar tan lejos, vivir a expensas de Harry, pero se lo pagaria, Ginny sirvio la sopa y comieron en paz, dejaron el asunto de Ron de lado, después miraron una película y cuando termino Hermione salio de ahí.

Los dias pasaron, Hermione habia surtido en su alacena todo lo que debia comer, y dono aquellos alimentos que debia quitar de su dieta, consiguió un pequeño empleo traduciendo pergaminos de runas antiguas para Gringotts, la facilidad es que podia traducirlos en su casa, sin presiones, el problema era que la paga no era mucha, pues las horas que empleaba en ello eran pocas, pero era lo mejor que habia. A Harry lo habian dado de alta de San Mungo a los pocos dias, apenas podia caminar, y todavía tenia algunas extremidades vendadas, en realidad no podia hacer mucho, pero si Hermione le ayudaba, podia ducharse, aunque ella tenia que llevar una venda en los ojos. Habia algo que compartian, la dieta. Tanto Hermione como Harry debian comer sanamente, y eso los ponia un poco histericos de vez en cuando, pues en algunas ocasiones, Ginny insensible a su estado de animo, comia frente a ellos huevos con tocino, pastel, o capuchinos helados, las tres cosas que tenian mas prohibidas, grasa, azucar y cafeina.

- Te juro por Merlin que si sigues chupandote los dedos llenos de betun, te matare

Le dijo un buen dia Hermione a una Ginny que se relamia de gusto comiendose un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate, Ginny la miro asustada y desaparecio el trozo.

A Hermione le vinieron las nauseas, los antojos y el sentimentalismo, no habia visto para nada a Ron, que se habia ido a Italia a jugar quidditch, en todo ese tiempo no la habia buscado, aunque el no sabia que Hermione vivia con Harry. Los gemelos le habian ayudado a Harry a despejar la habitación que seria para Hermione, en ella pusieron una cama grande, el peinador, un escritorio y un librero, aparte la habitación tenia un gran closet y un pequeño baño.

Un dia que Hermione salio para entregar una traducción, Ron se aparecio sorpresivamente en el departamento de Harry

- Que hay? Acabo de llegar… Italia estuvo loco

- Si, recibi noticias de alla – dijo Harry sentandose con un leve gesto de dolor – te divertiste?

- Claro! Quien no se divierte con las italianas? – dijo con sorna

- Les dijiste que ibas a ser papa? – dijo con crueldad

Ron agacho la cabeza derrotado

- Esta bien, tu ganas, y tienes razon, lo unico que hice fue hablar, y hablar de mi hijo

Harry sonrio satisfecho, al menos Ron maduro un poco.

- Bueno y que hiciste en Italia, en realidad?

- Nada importante, perdimos, no estaba muy concentrado, salimos una noche pero me dejaron solo porque andaba un poco desanimado, fui a entrevistas… y pues de compras, mira te traje esto

Ron le entrego a Harry una replica en miniatura del Coliseo. Harry le agradecio gustoso y la puso en la mesita de café.

- Tu ya estas mejor? Me urge irme a un bar contigo… ni siquiera puedes tomar alcohol

- Lo siento amigo – dijo Harry sonriendo – nunca fue mi intencion, pero tu hermana aun no me deja…

Hermione entro como de rayo, sin avisar y maldiciendo

- No me daran el pago hasta dentro de dos días, y yo que necesito unas vitaminas – de pronto se paro en seco al ver a Ron y le pregunto bruscamente – tu que haces aquí?

- Estoy con Harry obviamente, para tu información este es su departamento – le contesto malhumorado – si quieres te veo luego Harry, tienes otra visita

Harry no sabia que hacer, se sentia entre la espada y la pared, pues Hermione no queria que Ron supiera que ella vivia ahí, y a Hermione no la podia hechar

- No, me voy yo, solo pasaba a ver como estabas pero ya que estas con 'este'…

- Este tiene su nombre! – replico Ron molesto

- Bueno perdon – dijo Hermione en son de burla – me voy para que platiques con Bilius

- No me digas Bilius! – grito Ron enojado

- Callense por favor! – exploto Harry – Pronto seran papas y no pueden seguir comportandose asi – Hermione y Ron se sonrojaron pero seguian con la nariz dilatada por el enojo – A ver, Ron quedate, Hermione ven conmigo a mi habitación

Hermione siguió a Harry con pasos veloces, se sento en la cama y cruzo los brazos, Harry cerro la puerta

- A ver, no te alteres, recuerda que necesitas estar tranquila

- No puedo estar tranquila con el!

- Entonces dile lo que pasa

- No!

Harry rodo los ojos, saco unas monedas doradas de su bolsillo y se las entrego a Hermione

- Compra las vitaminas, las necesitas

- Harry – gimoteo – no puedo, ya me has prestado mucho…

- Y te seguire prestando, asi que no lo rechaces, se que algun dia me lo pagaras, ahorita primero lo primero, tu salud, no tiene discusión, ademas, lo siento, pero necesito que compres mas comida, podras?

- Claro que si Harry, vere en la alacena que hace falta y asi me distraere un rato mientras estas estas con el

- Gracias Hermione

- Gracias a ti Harry

Hermione se aliso la falda, se hizo el pelo para atrás, y salio de ahí caminando con dignidad, ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que Ron estaba ahí. Harry fue y se sento frente a Ron, no hablaron mientras Hermione revisaba el refrigerador y los anaqueles de la alacena, haciendo una lista. Ron la miraba sin darse cuenta, se veia tan linda, aun no se le notaba nada el embarazo, pero adivinaba que se iba a ver preciosa, no se veia tan agobiada como siempre, quiza el trabajo en la revista habia bajado, Hermione salio de la cocina, y Ron desvio la mirada y fingio estar mirando atentamente una pintura abstracta que Harry tenia colgada sobre la chimenea.

- Vengo al rato Harry, te traere tu comida

- Gracias Hermione

Ignoro a Ron al salir, finalmente Ron se relajo, y Harry lo miraba sarcásticamente

- Que? – le dijo Ron

- Nada, podrias al menos disimular, quien te entiende, primero te peleas con ella, y luego la miras con cara de idiota

- Ey, Yo no tengo cara de idiota

- Eso es lo que tu mama te hizo creer

Ron bufo, y Harry se puso serio

- En serio Ron, no deberias de pelear con ella, si no la ayudas al menos no la perjudiques, ella debe estar tranquila, no queremos una complicación o si?

Ron agacho la cabeza y mascullo entre dientes un No.

- Bueno pero ella que hacia aquí? – dijo en un tono como si no le importara

- Me ayuda con las compras, y a veces me prepara la cena…

- Ah… y como es que eso no le quita tiempo de su precioso trabajo?

- Porque… - Harry penso pero se encogio de hombros – no se, no se como le haga, luego le preguntare

Ron lo miro, estudiandolo, pero no hizo ningun comentario.

Hermione hizo mucho tiempo en el super, con la esperanza de que cuando llegara Ron ya no estuviera ahí, pero su corazon la traicionaba y la apuraba. Cuando llego al departamento, Ron bebia una cerveza de mantequilla que saco de no sabia donde, ante la mirada nostalgica de Harry, reian por algo, pero se callo en cuanto la vio, se apresuro hacia ella para ayudarle con las pesadas bolsas, y ella a regañadientes lo dejo

- Gracias – murmuro por lo bajo cuando llego a la cocina

- Por nada – dijo timidamente

Ginny entro sonriente y captando la atención de todos, saludo a Harry con un beso, reviso sus ojos y sus brazos rapidamente, y fue a saludar a Ron y Hermione

- Ya hicieron las pases? – les dijo guiñandoles un ojo – bueno, bueno, no lo tomen a mal, me conformo con que no se quieran matar cuando se vean, vamos! Siempre han sido amigos, al menos tolerense un poco, nos haran la vida imposible a Harry y a mi – Harry asintio con ahínco – un apretón de manos no estaria mal

Hermione y Ron se miraron ceñudos y Hermione dijo

- Yo ya le pedi perdon, lo unico que pido es exactamente lo mismo

Ron la miro indignado y le dijo

- Tu me pediste perdon, pero yo no te perdone!

- Ron! – le dijo Ginny poniendo un brazo protector sobre Hermione

En realidad ya no me importa si me perdonaste o no, yo no puedo hacer nada mas, ademas ya tengo otra prioridad!

- Quiero compartirla contigo! – demando Ron

- No contestes Hermione – la atajo Ginny viendo que Hermione iba a dar una negativa – piensalo, necesitan hablar con calma, veanse un dia y hablen con calma, ahorita estan muy alterados

Hermione miro a Ron y ambos asintieron, Harry sonrio, por primera vez Ron y Hermione pensaban como adultos, y Ginny albergo la esperanza de que se reconciliaran.

- Bueno – dijo Ginny satisfecha – hare lasagna, nos sentaremos todos, y tu te quedas Ron porque necesitamos hablar del cumpleaños de mama, sera este domingo y nadie puede faltar

Hermione se quedo con Ginny ayudandola con la cena, y la miro ilusionada

- Nos dejaras comer lasagna? De verdad?

- Si, creo que tu necesitas un poco mas de nutrientes siempre y cuando los combines con muchas verduras, y creo que Harry esta mejor

Hermione respiro aliviada. Terminaron mágicamente en 5 minutos, se sentaron, Hermione y Ron evitaban siquiera mirarse, mientras Ginny relataba los detalles de la fiesta de Molly, hablaba con entusiasmo pero una lechuza interrumpio su discurso, la lechuza habia dejado sobre Hermione un paquete, lo abrio ante las extrañas miradas de los demas, era una revista, la edicion del mes, con un articulo resaltado en la portada "El lodo detrás del quidditch: Enterate de la vida secreta de los jugadores de este aventurero juego", lo habian publicado, lo habian publicado y sabia que eso no era bueno viniendo de su exjefa, antes de que pudiera abrir la revista, se sobresalto, pues Ron habia ido hacia ella y se la habia arrebatado con furia, se dirigio a un sofa y empezo a leer.

* * *

Finalmente lo termine, me ha costado trabajo, gracias a las chicas que me han dejado un review, los he disfrutado mucho, ya poco a poco Harry se va metiendo en la historia, espero que les guste este capitulo y si tienen tiempo dejenme un review porfa! gracias por leerme, besos! 


	10. Solo mio

CAPITULO 10

Ron leyo absorto el articulo mientras se ponia mas y mas rojo, tenia la nariz dilatada y respiraba agitadamente, Hermione se acerco a el con cautela

- Ron – le dijo muy bajito mientras le tocaba el hombro

Ron se paro y la miro con furia

- Perfecto, es simplemente perfecto, nos haces ver como unos completos idiotas…

- No Ron! Yo no…

- Sabes que Hermione? Espero que te hayan dado tu ascenso, espero que ganes mucho dinero, porque por cosas como estas – le mostro la revista – perderas a tus amigos. Quien sigue? Investigaras San Mungo para encontrar algo malo y publicaras un articulo sobre Ginny? O quien mas pudo tener acceso a Harry cuando estaba internado?

Hermione lo miraba con incredulidad, se veia dolida, en un susurro dijo

- No puedo creer que pienses eso de mi

- Y porque no habria de pensarlo? – espeto con crueldad – que has hecho para demostrar lo contrario?

- Ron! – intercedieron Ginny Harry molestos

Pero Hermione le habia arrebatado la revista a Ron, la habia enrollado y pego fuertemente en la cabeza con ella, mientras le grito histerica

- Lee bien lo que dice! Leelo! "Por Jessy Stamos", no "Por Hermione Gragner". Yo nunca hubiera escrito eso de ti, nunca!

Hermione se dio la vuelta, fue a su habitación sin importar si Ron se daba cuenta de que ella vivia ahí, azoto la puerta y puso un hechizo imperturbable. Ginny fue hacia Ron, tomo la revista y le dio repetidos golpes en la cabeza mientras lo sermoneaba con enojo

- Idiota, ya viste lo que hiciste? Solo vienes para alterarla, y todo porque? Porque eres tan estupido que no sabes leer

- Te dije que no la alteraras – le espeto Harry – te dije que necesitaba tranquilidad y tu solo la alteras

- Entonces – dijo Ron compungido – ella no escribio eso?

- No! – le dijeron Ginny y Harry a unisono – Es lo que estamos tratando de hacerte entender, tu crees que ella es la mala de la historia, pero no

- Oh Merlin – susurro Ron mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos, completamente roja – las cosas que le dije…

- Exacto idiota! – le espeto Ginny

Pero Ron no la escucho, fue hacia la puerta en la que Hermione habia entrado

- Oh Hermione lo siento, abreme, vamos Hermione – silencio – oh vamos que querias que pensara si yo sabia que tu estabas haciendo el articulo

- Tiene un hechizo imperturbable – le dijo Harry – como si no la conocieras, tendras que esperar a que ella decida salir

Ron suspiro derrotado, los miro arrepentidos, tomo su saco y salio de ahí murmurando un vago Adios.

El domingo al atardecer Harry jalaba a regañadientes a Hermione hacia dentro del jardin de la madriguera, Harry llevaba una caja envuelta en rojo y dorado que contenia una bonita tunica de viaje para la señora Weasley, y Hermione sostenia un ramo de lirios.

- Vamos, no seas cobarde, algun dia lo tendras que ver, y sabias perfectamente bien que no podias faltar, asi que al menos comportate como si no te importara

- Facil para ti eh

Hermione se paro, hizo un movimiento digno y camino con la nariz en alto, entraron y divisaron a Ginny en un veraniego vestido de mezclilla, sostenia la escalera en la que Ron estaba mientras trataba de colgar un farol en lo alto de una rama del arbol, Ginny los vio y los saludo con una mano, pero descuido la escalera y Ron cayo, sin embargo no topo con el suelo, cinco centímetros antes de dar con el se quedo suspendido en el aire. Se levanto con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y se sacudio el polvo, fue hacia Harry y Hermione, ella se veia especialmente bonita, el la saludo esperanzado pero Hermione ni siquiera lo miro y se paso de largo.

Hermione fue con la señora Weasley, que estaba en la sala dando ordenes a diestra y sinisestra a sus hijos, en cuanto los vio corrio hacia ellos

- Oh niños! Que bueno que vinieron – examino a Harry – estas un poco flaco…

- Feliz cumpleaños señora Weasley – le dijo Harry sonriendo – en realidad no he comido mal, pero le he hecho demasiado caso a eso de "Come frutas y verduras"

- Y tu Hermione, que linda estas – la señora Weasley la examino a ella mas cuidadosamente – tienes algo raro, tu piel y los ojos son diferentes…

- Ja – Hermione se sonrojo – no, que cosas dice… feliz cumpleaños, yo solo traje flores cortadas señora Weasley… es realidad ando un poco corta de galeones…

- No digas mas – la interrumpio tomando con amor el ramo – eres la unica que piensa de verdad, ninguno de estos hombres me trajo siquiera un diente de león

Hermione la abrazo y la señora Weasley le susurro "Estas embarazada, se te nota en los ojos, dimelo a mi que pase 7 veces por eso", se separaron y Molly le dirigio una calida mirada, Hermione se quedo de piedra mirandola con culpa, pero ella le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la espalda. Hermione titubeo en su sonrisa

- Puedo hablar contigo? – le dijo timidamente Ron

- Ehh… vamos afuera

Hermione y Ron salieron y se alejaron un poco de la multitud, ella se puso a la defensiva y dijo

- Mira Ron si vas a insultarme te juro que…

- No, al contrario, en realidad quisiera pedirte una disculpa, lo que te dije la otra vez no tiene perdon

- Exacto no lo tiene – dijo friamente

- Eso quiere decir que no me vas a perdonar?

- Que se siente? Se siente feo verdad…

- Hermione – dijo en un tono derrotado

- No aquí Ron, es la fiesta de tu madre y tu y yo podemos o salir muy bien, o salir muy mal, mejor en otro lado

- Bien, dime cuando

Hermione penso, y decidio ponerlo a prueba, sabia que el siguiente fin de semana habia un evento muy importante, una fiesta grande para jugadores que ofrecia una tienda de escobas

- Que tal el viernes en la noche? Es el unico dia que tengo disponible

- Perfecto

- En serio? – dijo un tanto sorprendida

- Cuanto antes mejor

Hermione asintio, y se regreso con los demas, ya habian llegado mas invitados, tomo su lugar en la mesa mientras la comida se servia, Ron se sento frente a ella pues ya no quedaban asientos disponibles, Ginny y Harry platicaban amenamente entre ellos, Harry se sentia feliz de por fin estar en un lugar diferente al hospital y su casa

- Oye Hermione – le dijo Bill – que estabas haciendo el Gringotts hace unos dias? Te vi con el de las traducciones

- Aaaah – penso – solo algo extra…

- Como trabajo?

- Si

- Pero Hermione, la paga ahí es muy poca… - le dijo extrañado – de ahí no sacaras lo suficiente para vivir

Hermione le sonrio e hizo un ademan indiferente con la mano

- Es solo algo extra Bill, no te preocupes

"Algo extra a nada" penso, sentia que Ron la examinaba pero decidio ignorarlo

- Por cierto – digo George – leyeron el articulo odioso ese de la revista donde trabaja Hermione?

Todos asintieron hostilmente mientras susurraban groserias

- Esa Stamos es una… - completo Fred

- Es amiga mia – dijo Fleur – pego tienes gazon, algunas veces es un poco odiosa

Ginny y Hermione se miraron, claro, tenia que ser amiga de Fleur.

- Lo que no entiendo es de donde sacaron tanta información – añadio Charlie antes de devorar su patata

- Recuerdan a Jenny? – dijo Ron sombriamente

Todos asintieron y en los hombres se dibujo una sonrisa sonsacarrona, incluso en el señor Weasley y Lupin

- Bueno pues ella fue la encargada de sonsacarme parte de esa información

Todos emitieron un silbido de incredulidad, pero fue roto por las carcajas de Fred y George

- Lo sabiamos! Lo sabiamos! Que iba a querer una chica como ella con alguien como tu?

Ron se puso rojo y les hizo una ademan amenazador. Hermione tenia la cabeza gacha y comia con dificultad, Ginny espeto con crueldad

- Ya superalo Ron, no eres el primero ni seras el ultimo, ademas las chicas de su area VIP no creo que sean de confianza, si no era Jenny hubiera sido otra

- Eso si hermano – le dijo Bill – deberian ser mas discretos

Ron se encogio de hombros y miro a Hermione, ella esta vez le sostuvo la mirada y nego con la cabeza, Harry y Ginny sabian que eso no le hacia ningun bien al bebe y Ron no acaba de entender que Hermione debia mantenerse tranquila. Hablaron toda la tarde, a Hermione se le iban los ojos con el espectacular pastel de la señora Weasley, y cuando lo partieron fue la primera que estiro su plato, a Ron esto le causo un nudo en el estomago, pues sabia que era un antojo.

- Mañana sera tu ultima curacion Harry

Le dijo Ginny, Harry solo asintio pues estaba comiendo pastel, trago y dijo

- Ayudaste mucho, si no fuera por ti no la contaria

- Bueno – dijo con modestia – mi jefe y Neville tambien tuvieron participación Harry

- Si, lo se, oye que haras el proximo fin de semana?

- Ehh nada creo

- Salimos de Londres? – le pregunto sonriente

- A donde?

- Por ahí…

- A donde? Vamos dime

- A donde quieras

- A si? – le dirigio una mirada maliciosa y dijo bromeando – a Paris?

- Bueno – Harry lo penso – nunca eh estado ahí, me parece bien

- Harry estoy bromeando

- Vamos – la animo – yo nunca eh ido, necesito ver otros lugares como un turista y no como incubierto, vamos

Ginny lo miro y lo examino, entonces dijo a la defensiva

- Ire, pero no dormire contigo

- No estoy pensando en dormir contigo! – exclamo Harry indignado, un poco mas fuerte de lo normal, Ginny le dio un manotazo

- Ssshhh! En ese caso, nos vemos el siguiente fin de semana en Paris

- Oye nos vamos en tren? – le dijo Harry emocionado – solo seran unas horas

- Ay si, vamos en tren, podemos ir viendo el paisaje

- Bien, reservare un compartimiento solo para los dos

Por otro lado Ron caminaba con dificultad por el jardin debido a que en una pierna traia trepado al hijo de Charlie, y en la otra al hijo de Bill, era como traer dos grandes pesas, Hermione lo miraba y tenia que suprimir la sonrisa de ternura que este le provocaba. Finalmente Ron harto de sus sobrinos, se sacudio una pierna mandando al hijo de Bill volando sobre un monton de hojas, y el hijo de Fleur volo directo al zacate, ambos niños reian como locos y corrieron de nuevo a abrazar cada uno una pierna de Ron, Ron solto una palabrota y los niños la repitieron fuertemente hasta sus padres les dirigieron una mirada severa.

- Hermione, que estaba sentada en el pasto recargada sobre el gran arbol, se vio inmediatamente acompañada por la señora Weasley

- Ay ansiaba sentarme un rato, y como te has sentido?

- Bien gracias

- De quien es? – le dijo en un susurro

Hermione la miro e instintivamente se toco el vientre mientras dirigia una fugaz mirada a Ron

- Señora Weasley… yo…

- Me hubiera gustado que fuera mi nieto – dijo soñadora

- Ay señora Weasley que cosas dice!

- Mira Ron no es el mas atento con los niños, pero se que cuando tenga el suyo cambiara, me hubiese gustado que el fuera el papá

Hermione la miro, recordo lo duro que Ron habia sido con ella en los ultimos dias y dijo con dignidad

- Este hijo es solo mio señora Weasley, de nadie mas

La señora Weasley la miro con una combinación de bondad y orgullo, y le apreto el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Cuando la fiesta se termino Harry y Hermione se retiraron, Ginny se quedo ayudandole a su madre al igual que Ron. Al finalizar Ginny y Ron salieron al jardin y se sentaron alejados de la casa, cada uno con una cerveza de mantequilla, dejando que el fresco viento les diera en la cara

- Creo que lo que dijiste de Jenny fue innecesario

- Yo creo que no…

- Ron porque tienes que ser tan cruel con ella? – dijo enfadada

- Porque ella lo fue conmigo

- Ya perdonala Ron! Cometio un error, tu tambien los has cometido, esta arrepentida, ha estado arrepentida desde antes de que supiera lo del bebe! Por eso no quiso salir contigo, porque sabia que te mentia! Entonces entiende de una vez por todas que no lo estaba disfrutando!

- Que pruebas hay de eso? Todo lo que me sonsaco, todo, se lo dio a su cruel jefa que publico ese articulo de porqueria

- Ron ella…

Se detuvo en seco, Hermione no queria que el supiera todo, pero para Ginny lo mas importante era el bebe, no Hermione ni Ron

- A ella su jefa le robo esa información, Hermione estaba escribiendo un articulo completamente diferente, uno que no atacaba su vida profesional

Ron la miro, y le dijo

- Estas segura?

- Claro Ron, Hermione peleo como fiera por esa información, su jefa no se la quiso dar y la despidio

- La despidio? – dijo en un susurro – y como se esta manteniendo?

- Ron, te voy a contar todo, pero prometeme que ya no la atacaras

- Esta bien

- Debido a la presion de su pelea y al quedarse sin trabajo, Hermione tuvo una complicación…

Le conto todo ante la mirada aterrada de Ron y las multiples interrupciones de "¿Pero ella esta bien?"

- Tiene que llevar una dieta y es un poco costosa, tiene que estar tranquila si no quiere tener problemas, eso reduce un poco los tipos de empleo que puede tener, por eso consiguió eso en Gringotts, pero como dijo Bill ahí pagan muy mal, Hermione tuvo que dejar su departamento y vive ahora con Harry, quien la ayuda con lo que no completa. Esta pasando por una situación horrenda Ron, creo que es tiempo de que la apoyes y dejes de culparla de todo, porque creo que lo que te hizo ya lo esta pagando muy caro

Ron se habia entristecido profundamente, asintio pesadamente, y sintio una enorme carga en el corazon, nunca penso que Hermione lo estuviera pasando mal, se levanto y desaparecio.

Aparecio frente al departamento de Harry, toco y después de un minuto Harry abrio

- Me estaba quedando dormido, que pasa?

- Esta Hermione?

- No Ron – dijo extrañado – vuelve el viernes, sus padres estan de vacaciones y los alcanzo en algun lugar, se fue hace una hora

- Se fue?

- Si, dijo que esta semana la tenia libre, ya sabes, de la revista

- Harry ya se que ya no trabaja en la revista! – dijo irritado

- Quien te dijo?

- A donde fue? – dijo exaltado

- No se, dijo que queria alejarse unos dias, sus padres viajan alrededor del mundo, ayer le llego una carta invitandola con ellos pero no se a donde, y se fue unos dias

Ron se dejo caer derrotado en el sillon, cargaria con la pena unos dias de no saber en donde estaba ella.

* * *

Hola! Ahi les dejo un nuevo capitulo, gracias de verdad a todas las personas que me dejaron un review! Thanks a lot! Espero que me digan que les parece este, se que no lo hice tan largo, pero preferi subir esto a nada. Saludos! 


	11. Aqui estamos

CAPITULO 11

Después de vagar por horas decidio ir con Ginny, Ron toco la puerta de fuertemente, eran las 3 de la mañana, pero necesitaba saber si ella sabia a donde se dirigia Hermione, espero pero Ginny no le abrio, volvio a tocar insistentemente por un minuto sin parar, finalmente vio por la rendija de la puerta que una luz se encendia dentro. Ginny se ataba un albornoz, estaba completamente despeinada y tenia cara de que lo iba a asesinar

- Se que es tarde pero me urge saber si sabes donde abra ido Hermione

- No Ron! Son las tres de la mañana

- Lo se pero te digo que me urge…

- Lo se, lo se! Pero no se a donde fue, sus padres andan del tingo al tango, se que hasta ahorita han ido a Japon, a Fiji, a Francia y a Italia, pero en este momento no se donde estan, Hermione uso un translador

- Desde cuando sabias que se iria?

- Desde hoy, acaba de tomar la decisión, yo ni siquiera alcance a despedirme, Harry me envio una carta contandomelo todo

- Si ya fui con el – dijo distraido – y no me recibio muy bien que digamos eh!

- Porque despiertas a la gente Ron! Después de todas las cosas que le has dicho a Hermione ahora ya vienes muy arrepentido, te dijimos mil veces que no la estresaras!

- Ey pero no me dijeron porque!

- Ron tienes que aprender a confiar en nosotros, y ahora vete, vete por favor, tengo que levantarme temprano!

- Adios, siempre cuento contigo hermanita – le dijo malhumorado

- Si, si, si – rezongo aburrida – ya vete, adios

Y cerro con un portazo, dejando a Ron con cara de frustración. Ginny se aseguro que se iba, y se volvio a su cuarto.

- Ya se fue? – le pregunto un Harry despeinado que se asomaba desde la habitación

- Si – le dijo ella con un suspiro de alivio – por un momento pense que se iba a quedar a dormir

- Y nosotros que nos vinimos de mi departamento porque pensamos que me volveria a buscar – ironizo Harry

Ginny fue hacia Harry, y se colgo de el risueña. Se aventaron en la cama y Ginny le dijo

- Me habias dicho que no pensabas en dormir conmigo…

- Acaso hemos dormido? – dijo el sonriendo – en cuanto cierres los ojos me voy

Ginny abrio la boca sorprendida y le dio un almuadazo, Harry se acomodo las gafas con elocuencia y se lanzo juguetonamente sobre Ginny mientras ella soltaba una carcajada.

Hermione llevaba dos dias en España, les habia dicho a sus padres que no llevaba dinero porque salio muy aprisa, pero ellos le estaban costeando el hotel, la comida y los gustos con tal de que tuviera unos dias de vacaciones, siempre habia sido trabajadora en exceso, pero por lo que veian ahora trataba de relajarse.

Una tarde habia salido sin sus padres, pues ellos irian a una tarde de casino y como ella ni un euro a la mitad para apostar decidio ir a soñar un rato viendo las hermosas tiendas de Madrid. Ante la pequeña vergüenza que le causaba le habia pedido a su padre 10 euros, "como una niña chiquita" penso.

Recorrio los centros comerciales y cuando veia algo bonito se imaginaba comprandolo, a veces se imaginaba la cara que pondría Ron si la viera con eso puesto, pero entonces se despabilaba de esos flachazos de felicidad que creia que comprartirian, por otro lado esperaba al menos hacer las paces con Ron, si Ron queria ver el bebe lo dejaria, y por la salud mental de los tres esperaba no tener que estar peleando con Ron cada que lo viera. Paso frente a una tienda de bebes, volteo hacia los lados, como si alguien se fuera a burlar de ella por entrar, miro algunas cosas con ilusion, tocaba los pequeños articulos que en un futuro usaria, con tanta delicadeza, sentia que no iba a poder manejarlos correctamente y que todo se le romperia.

Vio una cuna preciosa, plateada y con velo blanco, solto una exclamación ahogada en cuanto la vio, se quedo contemplandola por 15 minutos hasta que una vendedora, con cara de pena le dijo que era la unica y que ya estaba vendida. Hermione le hecho una ultima mirada y siguió viendo cosas, se fue a un lugar alejado de la puerta, donde veia algunas almohadillas especiales, cuando una voz la hizo esconderse detrás de un perchero, asomandose solo para ver un poco, Ron estaba ahí.

- Hola, vengo a recoger una cuna – dijo ansioso

- Ah claro señor… - la encargada leyo la nota – Weasley, permitame que se la envuelva

- No, asi me la llevo – dijo ansioso

- Pero no me tardo nada – dijo amable la señorita

- Pero ya me la quiero llevar! – insistio Ron

- Pero como le va a hacer para meterla asi en el coche señor? – le dijo la señorita retandolo sonriente

- Tengo.Un.Truco – dijo con los dientes apretados

La encargada lo miro evaluadoramente, pero el se veia muy decidido

- Bueno, pues entonces ya llevesela, no necesita un carrito para bebe?

- No gracias – agrego Ron mientras cargaba con dificultad la delicada cuna – la semana pasada fui a Italia y no tiene idea de las cosas que compre alla

Hermione sorprendida vio como Ron se alejaba sonriente con la cuna, y el hecho de que aun peleado con ella el habia comprado un monton de cosas para el bebe le parecia sumamente tierno. Pero que hacia en España? Hermione albergo la esperanza de que quiza la haya ido a buscar, pero no creia que Ron siquiera la anduviera buscando en Londres, menos, en el resto del mundo. Salio de su escondite con cautela, salio de la tienda y ya no lo vio, compro un smothie de mango y regreso al hotel.

Salio a cenar con sus padres a uno de los jardines del hotel, paso por ellos a su habitación pero su madre muy atareada le dijo que irian a bailar, la invitaron pero Hermione se nego, que haria en un baile sin pareja y con sus padres, nadie se le acercaria, se despidio de sus padres y decidio bajar sola, se moria de hambre, el camarero la guio hasta una bonita mesa con flores y se quedo helada cuando vio a Ron sentado ahí, Ron se acerco a ella solicito y ella se puso firme

- Que haces aquí?

Ron miro al camarero y este se retiro

- Solo vine a hablar contigo, por favor, he estado como loco estos dias sin saber en donde estabas

- Como me encontraste?

- Un amigo… busco el nombre de tus padres y dio con el hotel – y el decidio soltar la verdad de una vez - y hoy hable con tus padres, y les dije que era una sorpresa, porque supongo que ellos no saben que… - ella nego – y pues les dije que queria cenar contigo y entonces les di unos boletos para un baile

- Ron, no puedo creer que sobornaste a mis padres

- No los soborne – se defendio – se los regale, y de hecho ellos estaban encantados, por favor Hermione necesitamos hablar, sientate

Hermione lo miro y avanzo hacia la mesa, Ron se le adelanto y le ofrecio una silla pero ella se sento en la otra, Ron apreto los labios y se sento en la silla que era para ella, el camarero llego y pidieron

- Ensalda mediterranea, paella y pastel de chocolate por favor

Ron agacho la cabeza sumiso, si Hermione decidia pedir de comer por los dos estaba bien, pero Hermione lo miro impaciente y Ron entendio

- Ah bueno para mi pasta por favor

El camarero recogio los menú y Hermione miro a Ron, Ron miro nervioso a los lados mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa

- Ginny me dijo todo

- Todo que?

- Lo de tu trabajo, del departamento, que vives con Harry – traho saliva – lo del sangrado, me dijo que estabas en una situación delicada

Hermione se calmo, ya hablaria con Ginny, pero ahora le urgia resolver su situación con Ron

- Ron, mira si no te dije fue por…

- Porque soy un idiota, lo se, perdoname, te hecho enojar mucho últimamente…

- Yo tambien – dijo en voz baja – yo tambien te hecho enojar, mira Ron, yo no quiero pelear mas, vamos a tener un hijo, aunque no seamos pareja ni lo llegemos a ser, el ya vive en mi, y por el bien de los tres sera mejor que nos llevemos lo mejor posible…

Ron agacho la cabeza, y asintio, ella continuo

- Mira yo siento mucho todo el asunto de Jenny…

- Olvidalo Hermione, Jenny no existe, ademas de ese engaño salio algo maravilloso no crees?

Hermione se toco el vientre sonriendo, le tomo la mano a Ron y le dijo seria

- Perdoname si? Es la ultima vez que te lo dire

- Solo si me perdonas tu – le dijo Ron

Hermione asintio, y Ron tambien lo hizo, se acerco a ella y la levanto de su silla, para darse un abrazo, se quedaron un minuto asi, finalmente el camarero llego y ellos se separaron. Hermione puso su servilleta sobre su regazo y empezo a comer

- Estaba hambrienta

- Yo tambien, no habia comido nada

- Porque?

- Ah… anduve haciendo unas cosas

Hermione lo miro sonriendo con los ojos, Ron no queria decirle la verdad y ella no lo iba a obligar

- Y como te has sentido?

Hermione hablo y hablo entre pausas para comer, le explico todo lo que tenia que decirle sobre el bebe

- Deberias de venir conmigo… a mi casa

- Que?

- Quiero ser parte de todo en la vida de nuestro bebe, quiero formar parte de el ahorita que se esta desarrollando

- Ron – dejo su copa de agua a un lado – fijate lo que me estas pidiendo

- Pero Hermione, necesitas donde vivir! Si vives con Harry que es tu amigo porque no puedes vivir conmigo que soy lo mismo, y ademas el padre!

Hermione lo penso un momento

- No deberas controlarme, y no soy tu esposa o novia o nada, tu seguiras haciendote tu comida, tu lavanderia y limpiar tu cuarto, yo solo me encargare de lo mio. Claro que te ayudare con el dinero que pueda sacar de Gringgots

- No pretendo que me sirvas, al contrario y no tienes que darme dinero! – dijo fastidiado

- Pero lo hare! Si no es asi entonces la respuesta es no!

Hermione avento su servilleta de tela sobre la mesa, Ron lo penso, tomo la servilleta, se paro, fue hacia Hermione, la volvio a poner en su regazo y le dijo

- Como tu quieras, como tu quieras Hermione

Hermione se quedo helada, eso no lo esperaba, y ahora como le decia que no, que si vivia con el su resolucion de no tratar de besarlo o abrazarlo se iba a ir por un gran caño, con vergüenza dijo

- En realidad pense que me ibas a mandar al carajo

- No Hermione, pero podemos hablar esas cosas, no pelearlas

- Si, tienes razón, esta bien Ron, me ire contigo… cuando el bebe nazca y yo ya pueda trabajar veremos como nos arreglamos

Ron la miro serio, era obvio que queria apelar, pero dijo

- Esta bien

En Hermione se libraba una lucha interna, le gustaba que el aceptara sus condiciones, pero esperaba que el luchara un poco por ella, aunque como siempre, le parecia que se olvidaba del hecho de que su relacion estaba muy dañada, quiza Ron no querria salir mas con ella. Compartio con el su gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate, en un gran símbolo de amor según ella, porque estaba delicioso. Hablaron por horas, las velas que estaban en la mesa casi se extinguían, Ron no le comento nada acerca de la cuna u algun otro accesorio de bebe. Ron pago, y se despidieron en el lobby del hotel, se verian en algunos dias en Londres, cuando Hermione hubiera vuelto pues pensaba quedarse unos dias mas con sus padres, sin decirles nada todavía, asi lo habian decidido.

A Ron le hubiera gustado besarla como la habia besado en aquel callejón, pero si antes temia que ella le diera una bofetada, ahora temia que le pateara la cara, y todavía no sabia si podia besarla sin después pedirle que se quedara con el para siempre.

A los pocos dias llego al departamento de Harry arrastrando su maleta, el de inmediato la ayudo

- Descansaste?

- Si, los ultimos dias han sido geniales – lo abrazo – y tu que tal? Ya estas completamente recuperado?

- Si

- Te reviso Ginny?

- S-si – dijo Harry tratando de no sonreir

- Pero te hizo una revision a fondo? – le pregunto seria – estan completamente seguros de que estas totalmente sano?

- Si, me hizo una revision a fondo – esta vez una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por su cara

Hermione se detuvo, lo miro estudiandolo mientras el le rehuia la mirada

- Porque sonries?

- Yo? Yo no estoy sonriendo – le contesto sonriendo abiertamente

- Harry, estas sonriendo como idiota, porque sonries?

Hermione lo miraba fijamente, pero Harry ya le habia dado la espalda caminando para dejar su maleta y diciendole que no estaba sonriendo y que solo era su imaginación

- Oh por Merlin – le dijo con sorpresa – que paso?

Harry le sonrio y se encogio de hombros, Hermione solto una risotada y se abrazo a el

- Cuando?

- En cuanto te fuiste…

- Ah perdon… - dijo sonriendo – no sabia que estorbaba. En cualquier caso…

- Lo se, se que ya te vas

- Ron les dijo? – agacho la cabeza

- Digamos que se tomo la libertad de llevarse casi todas tus cosas

- Que? – Hermione corrio hacia su habitación

- Bueno, se las llevo todas

Y en efecto, la habitación ahora estaba vacia

- Lo voy a matar!

- No Hermione – dijo cansado – lo hizo con la mejor de las intenciones, lo hizo para que ya te instalaras alla y no tuvieras que preocuparte por nada

- Si, pero al mismo tiempo eso me obliga a ir hoy mismo alla

- Y que? De todos modos un dia te tienes que ir, ademas Ginny y yo nos vamos a Francia en unas horas, a que te quedas aquí sola…

Hermione suspiro derrotada

- Supongo que tienes razon, ya ni para que decirle algo…

- Exacto – dijo con logica

- Y van de vacaciones?

- Si, yo nunca he ido y ella tampoco, nos iremos en el tren – dijo contento

- Ah sera divertido, vayan a cenar al Sena, es muy romantico, Paris tiene muchas cosas

- En realidad no se que actitud tomar… es decir, yo… quiero estar con ella, y por lo que se ve ella quiere estar conmigo, pero no somos novios o algo asi

- Toma las cosas como vengan Harry, si el hecho de que no sean novios te incomoda, pideselo. Si ustedes estan yendo mas alla y te incomoda, vete mas despacio

- En realidad eso no me incomoda mucho – dijo rascandose la cabeza

- Solo se tu… creo que es lo que mas le gustaria

Alguien toco, Harry fue a abrir y vio a Ginny plantada en la puerta, Harry se acerco para besarla pero ella nego discretamente con la cabeza, enseguida se asomo Ron. Ginny corrio a abrazar a Hermione mientras hablaban las dos al mismo tiempo. Ron saludo a Harry, y fue hacia Hermione y con un timido "hola" le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Estas son tus maletas?

- Solo esa

- Y las demas? – le pregunto extrañado – vas a salir Harry?

- Ehh si – por la mirada de Ginny Harry sabia que Ron no sabia nada – ire a Francia

- A una mision? Tan pronto?

Ron se acerco y examino las maletas, una le era extrañamente familiar y vio que decia "Ginebra Weasley", volteo hacia Ginny y le pregunto acusadoramente

- Te vas con el? Porque?

- Porque soy su doctora – dijo con simpleza

- Y eso que tiene que ver? El ya esta bien

- Eso es lo que queremos, asegurarnos de que este bien, lo llevare a una clinica en Francia para unos estudios finales

- Y porque no va solo?

- No se si recuerdas - dijo con irritacion – que el accidente es confidencial, asi que si no te importa y como yo no me meto en tu trabajo, tu no te metas en el mio

- Ron – dijo Harry – yo cuidare de Ginny

- Ah claro que lo haras! –le dijo exaltado

- Oye yo se cuidarme sola…

Ron y Ginny irrumpieron en una pelea, hasta que Ron quedo conforme con la explicación de Ginny, Hermione sin embargo se solto a llorar

- Porque tienen que pelear todo el tiempo? No los entiendo, no ven que se hacen daño y a los que estamos alrededor de ustedes?

Todos corrieron a consolar a Hermione, sabian que las hormonas se le habian subido.

Cuando se despidieron, Hermione abrazo a Ginny y a Harry con una significativa mirada, deseandoles suerte. Ron lo hizo con un ademan simple. Finalmente Hermione y Ron estuvieron frente al departamento de el, Ron abrio la puerta y le cedio el paso, ella paso, se acordaba de la ultima vez que habia estado ahí, habia estado como Jenny, Ron cerro la puerta tras el y dijo tratando de sonar positivo

- Bien, pues aquí estamos

Hermione asintio lentamente y dijo en un susurro

- Aquí estamos

* * *

Aqui va otro, muchas gracias a Merodeadora-Chii, Faithfrv, ana, atzweasley, CoNnY-B, florciss, Mely Weasley, francesca, RaReWaRe, mione-weasley y clauweasley, por dejarme un mensajito. Espero de nuevo sus comentarios. Al menos ya esta mas tranquila la cosa, ya se amigaron como muchas pidieron, pero todavia falta un poco de convivencia... saludos y besos!  



	12. Paris apesta

CAPITULO 12

Ginny y Harry habian abordado el tren rumbo a Francia con mucho entusiasmo, se instalaron en su compartimiento reservado, uno frente al otro, hablaron todo el tiempo, pero la incomoidad se hacia visible en los dos, y mas que nada debido a que el tren daba muchos tumbos. Ginny sentia que no podia ir mas sentada y ansiaba bajarse y poder caminar un poco, cuando por fin bajaron soltaron un quejido de placer al pararse y estirar las piernas. Mientras salian por el anden arrastrando las maletas se quejaban mutuamente

- Es la ultima vez que viajo asi… - decia Ginny mientras tenia su mano libre presionando su cintura

- Te apoyo, te parece si nos regresamos en avion? O prefieres por red flu?

- Mmm – Ginny lo penso con gracia – nunca he viajado en avion, me encantaria

Salieron a tomar un taxi, tardaron mucho, en Francia llovia a cantaros, cuando por fin llegaron al hotel y el taxi desaparecio, un carro paso por un charco salpicandolos al darle la espalda, Ginny y Harry abrieron la boca por la sorpresa y la sensación de la espalda mojada, muy contrariados entraron al hotel, Harry pregunto por su reservación

- Lo siento señor, pero su reservación no aparece – le dijo la recepcionista mirando su computadora si dejar el teclado en paz

- Pero si yo la hice! Y me la confirmaron – Harry trataba de mantener la calma pero era evidente que no podia

- Lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada

- Mire señorita – le dijo Ginny amenazadoramente – mas le vale que nos de una habitación porque si no…

- Calma Ginny, por favor, puede volver a checar al menos?

La señorita le dirigio una despectiva mirada a Ginny, movio rapidamente sus dedos sobre el teclado por algunos segundos, finalmente respiro aliviada

- Oh encontre una habitación, no es la que usted dice haber reservado pero servira, la toman?

- Si, por favor…

Se registraron, y entraron a la habitación

- Como le hiciste? – le pregunto ella suspicazmente

- Magia – dijo simplemente

La habitación era pequeña, solo tenia una cama, un baño completo, un frigobar y una televisión. Harry dijo a modo de disculpa

- Lo siento, habia reservado un lugar mejor, te lo aseguro

- Esto esta bien, es suficiente

Ginny dejo su maleta con estusiasmo para asomarse a la ventana, Harry la siguió, admiraron el atardecer de Paris, las calles se veian repletas de gente, faltaba poco para que anocheciera.

- Que esperamos? – dijo Ginny con entusiasmo – vamos a caminar...

- Perfecto, solo me quito esta ropa mojada

Diez minutos después se encaminaban hacia la puerta del hotel, pero el panorama habia cambiado mucho, una granizada estaba cayendo fuertemente haciendo que los habitantes franceses se resguardaran en cualquier espacio techado que se encontraban, la gente corria desesperada en la calle, Ginny y Harry se miraron resignados

- Cenamos aquí? Y luego quiza quieras ir por unos cocteles al bar? – dijo Harry

En ese momento un granizo del tamaño de un libro golpeo el cofre de un auto estacionado frente a la puerta haciendo que la alarma del auto sonara fuertemente

- Definitivamente cenamos aquí

Hermione leia un libro recostada comodamente sobre un sillon que antes no estaba ahí, era extremadamente comodo, no sabia que Ron lo habia comprado especialmente para ella, degustaba tiritas de zanahoria y apio que se habia preparado, y miraba con un poco de recelo las ranas de chocolate que saltaban alegremente a la boca de Ron, quien cambiaba con aburrimiento el canal en la televisión, tenia el volumen muy bajito para no distraer a Hermione.

- Mira – le dijo Ron – en Francia esta granizando

Hermione desvio la vista del libro al televisor y vio que en efecto, Francia se veia cubierta por una cruel granizada

- Crees que esten bien? Que ya hayan llegado?

- Si – dijo tratando de sonar tranquila – si, seguramente llegaron hace poco, ya deberian de estar instalados, no te preocupes Ron

Ron se volteo hacia ella, y le dijo

- Tu crees que algun dia ellos retomen su relacion?

Hermione dejo su libro a un lado acomodanse mejor en el sillon

- Yo creo que si, eventualmente…

- Crees que lo hagan en Francia? – dijo con el entrecejo fruncido

- No lo se, Francia es romantica, y yo creo que a Harry su ultimo accidente debio cambiarle la perspectiva que tenia de la vida, es decir, pudo morir

- Si – se detuvo a pensar un poco – en realidad, yo creo que yo siempre espere que terminaran juntos, a nadie mas le confiaria a Ginny

- Y yo a nadie mas le confiaria a Harry – dijo Hermione sonriendo

Ron sonrio, le agradaba poder conversar con ella de otra cosa que no fuera SU relación, como si todavía fueran amigos, como si nada hubiera pasado y tuvieran posibilidades de estar juntos de nuevo

- Quieres salir a caminar por ahí? – lo invito Hermione – Yo tengo que salir, es necesario que al menos camine una hora diaria

Ron asintio y se levanto, Hermione lo siguió hasta la puerta. Caminaron no solo por una hora, sino un largo rato mas, charlaron de todo un poco, excepto de la situación entre ellos, Ron le hablo un poco de su trabajo y Hermione de las traducciones de runas que hacia, Ron tuvo la genial idea de darle de comer a unos patos de un estanque, pero un pato lo persiguió de cerca hasta que Ron le avento la rosquilla que ocultaba en el pantalón.

Habian pasado un rato tan tranquilos que ni cuenta se habian dado de que iban tomados de la mano, comieron un bocadillo oriental de camino a casa que compraron a un señor en un carrito. Finalmente cuando se fueron a dormir Hermione recapcito sobre su primer dia viviendo con Ron. Cuando habia llegado y Ron le habia mostrado su habitación, el orgullo pudo mas que lo contenta que se sintio al ver su habitación, Ron la habia decorado muy simple, pero con todo lo necesario, habia instalado ahí sus cosas, y habia puesto un nuevo librero para su uso, que solo tenia unos pocos libros sobre bebes y mamás, Hermione le habia dado las gracias y le dijo que era perfecto, pero no le dijo que era muy bonito, husmeo por la casa para ver si veia cosas de bebe que sabia que Ron tenia, pero en ninguna habitación se asomaba siquiera una mamila, le producia una gran alegria poder hablar con Ron como viejos amigos, y por un momento se olvido de todo lo malo que paso entre ellos.

En Paris, ya entrada la noche la granizada fue sustituida por un aguacero, Harry y Ginny bebian cocteles en el bar del hotel, el cual estaba abarrotado por todos los inquilinos

- Bueno, no fue un buen primer día en Paris verdad – le dijo Harry

Ginny rio y se encogió de hombros

- En realidad ya no me importa… este coctel esta delicioso, y los otros cinco anteriores tambien, ya saldremos mañana…

Harry le sonrio como tonto, pues los cocteles tambien habian surtido efecto en el. Pero los planes de Ginny no salieron como esperaban, pues al siguiente dia, aunque salieron, se encontraron con que Paris estaba inmovilizada, en algunas calles habia hasta un metro de granizo a medio derretir, y por esta razón muchas calles estaban cerradas y no pudieron llegar muy lejos, comieron en un restaurant que estaba frente al hotel y nada mas.

El dia de su partida se levantaron temprano, aunque tenian la esperanza de solo salir en la mañana, pero al recorrer apenas unos cuantos metros del hotel Harry cayo fulminado por el golpetazo de un sapo en su cabeza, Ginny se extraño al ver al sapo despanzurrado al lado de Harry, Ginny y Harry vieron hacia el cielo lentamente y vieron un monton de puntos verdes cayendo furiosos sobre Paris. Llegaron al hotel llenos de tripas de ranas

- Esto es lo mas raro del mundo… - decia Ginny

- Raro? – dijo el con sarcasmo - Rarisimo!

- Porque llueven ranas Harry?

- Fenómenos naturales… a veces cuando hay un ciclon, o una tsunami, cosas asi, y le pega al mar, los animales salen volando kilómetros por el ventarron, y simulan una "lluvia de ranas"

- Wow – dijo fascinada – pero es un poco asqueroso, vamos, tenemos que alistarnos o perderemos el avion

- Cosa que no me sorprenderia – dijo ironicamente

Pero algo les salio bien, y llegaron a tiempo al aeropuerto, cuando hacian la fila para abordar por el gran ventanal vieron que el sol salia alegremente, indignados le dirigieron una mirada incredula a la resplandeciente Paris que se veia, la Torre Eifel imponenente, las calles hermosas y empezando a poblarse, el rio Sena con sus brillosas aguas… ahí era donde Harry habia planeado decirle a Ginny lo que se habia guardado por años. Tomaron su asiento en el avion, apenas despego el avion y los niños que iban sentados atrás de ellos empezaron a pelear y a patear sus asientos, Ginny le sonrio falsamente a Harry, saco su varita discretamente e hizo con un hechizo no verbal que los niños no se movieran o hablaran durante todo el trayecto

- Charlie me lo enseño… lo usa mucho con mi dulce sobrino

Harry sonrio y se relajo, hasta que brinco de su asiento violentamente, Ginny tambien habia brincado y lo miraba asustada, ella dijo nerviosa

- Esta – palabrota – se va a caer verdad Harry?

- No – volvio a saltar – no, es solo una bolsa de aire, no te preocupes abrochate el cinturón

Harry y Ginny entre groserias y brincos abrocharon sus cintores, al tiempo que la azafata daba instrucciones de mantener la calma, pero era imposible, los tumbos del avion eran cada vez mas violentos, oyeron un estallido y sintieron como el avion caia en picada, los gritos de la gente se intensificaron, Harry grito para hacerse oir

- Ginny necesito decirte algo!

- NO PUEDE ESPERAR???

- NO!!! NECESITO QUE SEPAS QUE… QUE… TE AMO, QUE NUNCA DEJE DE HACERLO Y QUE CREO QUE NUNCA DEJARE DE AMARTEEEE!!!

- PORQUE ME DICES ESTO AHORA? – pregunto presa del panico con los ojos cerrados, estaba tan aferrada de los descansabrazos que tenia los nudillos blancos

- PORQUE CREO QUE VAMOS A MORIR!!! Y NO QUIERO MORIR SIN DECIRTELO!!!

- YO TAMBIEN HARRY, YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!!! – las lagrimas corrian por el rostro de la chica, eran lagrimas de miedo, sentia que esta era la ultima vez que hablaba con el – SI SOBREVIVIMOS A ESTO HARRY QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO!!!

Para Harry fue como si el instinto de supervivencia se apoderara de el, no importaba nada, solo que se iba a casar con Ginny, muggles, magos, al diablo. Con dificultad saco su varita, grito "Reparo!" a la turbina que habia explotado, tardo unos segundos y se reparo, hizo un wingardium leviosa al avion y lo elevo, Ginny lo imito para intensificar el poder del hechizo, finalmente el avión retomo el vuelo como si nada hubiera pasado, la gente se tranquilizo pero los miraban con una mezcla de asombro y temor

- Esto tiene una explicación – les dijo Harry – pero no soy el indicado para decirselas, al llegar al aeropuerto sabran todo

La gente se acomodo incoforme, pero estaban mas asustados por la muerte que por el hecho de que alguien la evitara. Harry y Ginny se sentaron muy tensos, Ginny estaba completamente roja, le habia pedido a Harry que se casara con ella, ella! Ella se lo habia pedido! Sintio como Harry la atraia hacia el en un calido abrazo

- Estas bien? – ella asintio – Te acuerdas de que cuando estaba el San Mungo me dijiste que si me recuperaba harias cualquier cosa por mi? Que te cases conmigo es lo unico que se me ocurrio en ese momento, esa idea no ha dejado de rondar por mi cabeza, yo solo quiero que estes conmigo para siempre…

Ginny lo miro tiernamente, ya no estaba roja, se acerco a el y lo beso, se separaron después de un rato y solo porque una azafata les llamo la atención discretamente.

Cuando aterrizaron y antes de que alguien bajara, el señor Weasley y otros magos abordaron el avion

- Estan bien chicos? Ginny? – ella asintio – Harry? – el hizo lo mismo – Bien, hablaremos después, tenemos que limpiar algunas memorias…

Harry y Ginny fueron los primeros en bajar, tranquilamente sin dejarse tomar de las manos, tomaron su equipaje y salieron hacia Londres.

- No diras que yo te pedi matrimonio verdad? – le dijo Ginny

- … - Harry resoplo divertido – claro que lo dire!

- Harry! – exclamo indignada – por favor!

- Me gusta la historia! Una chica linda se quiere casar conmigo

- Bueno pues… - se detuvo a pensarlo un poco – es original creo yo, cuando nos pregunten que como nos comprometimos, yo te dire 'cuentales Harry' y tu diras 'oh cuentala tu mi amor porque tu lo haces mejor'

Harry solto una carcajada

- Vaya! Ya pensaste en todo eh!

Harry hizo un movimiento con su varita, y su camiseta, que era completamente negra se adorno con una letras amarillas que decian "Ella se quiere casar conmigo", Ginny se rio y le dio un golpecito con su varita para añadir "… porque me estoy muriendo y me tiene lastima". Harry solto una carcajada y la dejo asi.

Hermione traducia unos documentos para Gringotts en el comedor, Ron habia salido a una entrevista y no tardaba, asi que ella se daba prisa para poder salir con el a una caminata. Pero Ron llego cuatro horas después de lo estimado por Hermione y pintaba que estaba fastidiado a morir

- Que paso? Algo salio mal?

- Tengo que salir de viaje por un mes!

- Por un mes? – exclamo en voz alta

- Les dije que ahora era mas difícil! Pero no puedo explicarles porque!

- Ron no es necesario que te quedes conmigo…

- Que dices Hermione? No puedo dejarte sola, eso no fue lo que acordamos!

Ron parecia contrariado y Hermione trataba de calmarlo

- Quiza pueda visitarte, no puedo ir contigo porque tengo que estar comunicada con Gringotts y aquí esta mi doctora…

- Ya se que no puedes venir permanentemente conmigo… no seria justo pedirtelo, es solo que no te quiero dejar

Hermione se enternecio y trato de tranquilizarlo

- Estaremos en contacto, nos llamaremos Ron y yo estare bien… no te preocupes se pasara rapido

Ron renego pero suspiro derrotado, y la verdad es que tenia la esperanza de que Hermione se fuera con el. Tocaron la puerta, Hermione fue a abrir y Ginny y Harry entraron radientes, después de los abrazos iniciales, Hermione les dijo

- Y que tal Paris?

- Ah Paris apesta – le respondio Ginny dando una graciosa vuelta y dejandose caer en el sofa con gracia

- Que significa que Paris apesta? – le dijo Ron – y porque traes tu esa estupida camiseta?

- Cuentales Harry… - le dijo Ginny haciendo una graciosa mueca

- Pues la verdad es que Ginny me pidio que me casara con ella – y ante la cara de indignación de Ginny, Harry dijo – sabes que? Cuentala mejor tu cariño, tu la cuentas mejor…

* * *

Hola! Aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo que me ha costado un monton, gracias por los reviews a Conny-B, mioneweasley, ana, raiju, florciss, clauweasley, MerodeadoraChii, Faithfrv y atzweasley, felices fiestas! Espero que les guste y gracias por leerme 


	13. Adios nauseas, hola deseo

CAPITULO 13

Hermione y Ron se habia alegrado bastante con el relato de Ginny y Harry, pero cuando se fueron una profunda nostalgia se apodero de ellos, como les hubiera gustado estar en esa situación.

- Bueno, creo que retomaron su relacion mas rapido de lo que pensabamos… - le dijo Ron haciendo una extraña mueca

- Si – dijo mirando a la puerta – es decir, yo estoy feliz y todo…

- Ah claro, claro, yo tambien

- Si, son personas buenas, es logico que cosas buenas les pasen…

- Jajaja, si claro pero que mala suerte que trae Harry, al pobre la muerte no deja de perseguirlo…

- Te das cuentas – le dijo divertida – de que te estas riendo de algo siniestro?

Ron se encogio de hombros

- Tengo que hacer mi equipaje, me voy en la mañana…

Dejo a Hermione en la sala asintiendo ausente, ella se dejo caer en el sillón suspirando fuertemente mientras oia a Ron mover cosas en su habitación, resignada se levanto y fue con el

- Te ayudo? Terminarias mas pronto…

Ron se quedo pensativo y asintio. Cuando terminaron de empacar se despidieron y cada uno fue a su habitación, Ron se iria muy temprano. Hermione se quedo con el pensamiento de que la proxima semana lo veria, iria a verlo todos los fines de semana que pudiera.

Ron salia muy despacio de su habitación, trataba de no despertarla, pero se sorprendio al ver la cocina con luz

- Pense que querias una tostada antes de irte

- No tenias que hacerlo – dijo agradecido

- En cuanto te vayas volvere a la cama, no te preocupes

- Escucha Hermione, deje dinero extra en el cajon… se que sera difícil que carges cosas…

- No estoy invalida - protesto

- Lo se, pero tienes que cuidarte, asi que Harry que al parecer ahora ya esta bien, te ayudara

Hermione se cruzo de brazos testaruda pero asintio

- Iras? A visitarme? – pregunto esperanzado pero tratando de que ella no lo notase

- Si, ya te dije que si, en cuanto pueda ire

Se despidieron con un titubeo, durante el cual parecia que habian querido besarse, pero no lo hicieron. Ron le acaricio el vientre antes de salir.

Pero Hermione no lo visito, y Ron no volvio en un mes.

Las cosas se habian complicado para los dos, Hermione de repente tuvo mas trabajo y tenia que repartir sus actividades en los 7 días de la semana si es que no queria agotarse, los malestares si hicieron mas intensos y no confiaba estar tranquila mas de tres horas en un tren. Se escribia muy seguido con Ron y asi lo mantenia informado de todo, Ron le habia comentado que no iba a poder volver en el tiempo señalado por complicaciones con el plan del equipo, y se quedo un mes mas lejos de ella.

Harry y Ginny al saber que Ron no volveria a tiempo presindieron de el para decirle a los Weasley que se iban a casar, e hicieron una amena cena en la madriguera. Sobraba decir que Hermione seria la dama de honor, y que Ron seria el padrino de Harry. Por consejo de Fleur Hermione compro unos dulces acidos que hacian que el asco disminuyera. Todos estaban felices por la boda, y Harry y Ginny querian realizarla lo antes posible, pues todavía era verano, pero pronto las lluvias y el frio tipico de Londres se haria presente.

Hermione llego a su cuarto mes, y todo parecia excelente, los malestares se quitaron y se habia rodeado de tranquilidad y buen ambiente. Aunque ahora a sus actividades se habian sumado las de la boda de Ginny, que la requeria para todo, y tuvo que acompañar a Harry a escoger el anillo de compromiso, Ron dejando a un lado su egoísmo tipico le dijo que ellos la necesitaban ahorita mas que nunca, que el esperaria.

Hermione sabia que no estaba abandonada, pero no podia evitar sentirse sola, se habia acostumbrado a el, con lo poco que vivieron juntos, se habia acostumbrado. Ron estaba en la misma situación, la extrañaba demasiado, en su vestidor tenia la foto del eco de Hermione, con esa mancha latente, haria lo que fuera por ella o el.

Al cabo de dos meses Ron regreso, Hermione lo esperaba nerviosa en la estación, su vientre ya no era plano como antes, un bulto se asomaba muy discretamente, casi no se notaba, todavía podia ponerse su ropa. Ella trataba de disimular su nerviosismo, sabia que ella estaba cambiada, y ahora tenia esas extrañas sensaciones que no sabia como controlar. Cuando Ron bajo del tren pudo sentirlas, un calorcillo apoderandose de su cuerpo, Ron moviendose como en camara lenta con el pelo ondeando, su respiración aumentaba y por lo tanto sus latidos tambien…

- Hola, estas bien Hermione? Te ves ida

Ella salio de sus pensamientos con una sacudida, y entonces se dio cuenta que el ya estaba frente a ella

- Ho-ola Ron! Perdon estaba distraida

Rio como tonta, y finalmente se dieron un corto abrazo, ella apunto a su pequeño bulto de vientre y dijo sonando simpatica

- Mira lo que me paso mientras no estabas

Ron la miro feliz, sonriendo abiertamente y tocando suavemente el vientre de ella

- Esto es genial! Como te has sentido?

- Pues – dijo empezando a caminar hacia la salida – lo peor a pasado según Ginny, los siguientes tres meses seran muy comodos

- Te ves bien – dijo sonando sincero

- Gracias, tu tambien – lo miro de cerca – un poco bronceado, fuiste a la playa?

- No – rio con ironia – solo los entrenamientos de sol a sol

- Escuche algunos juegos por radio, creo que le fue bien al equipo

- Si, en realidad no nos podemos quejar, y como andan las cosas por aca? La boda?

- Bien, llegaste justo a tiempo, estan pero que se mueren por casarse, de hecho tenemos que ir a tu casa, estan ajustando algunos arreglos alla y todos me pidieron que te llevara

Aparecieron en la madriguera donde Ron fue bien recibido por todos, participaron un rato en la planeacion de la boda, y cuando se sintieron un poco sofocados salieron al jardin a tomar una limonada fresca, Harry habia volteado hacia Ginny que descansaba al lado de Hermione en unas comodas sillas, notaba que Ginny lo miraba extasiada y el tambien le dirigio una mirada ansiosa, y no era para menos, Ginny y el habian acordado suspender sus encuentros hasta su viaje de bodas, asi que por ahora eran novios de beso y mano sudada. Pero Harry se percato de otra mirada en el, otra mirada ansiosa, y vio que Hermione lo miraba como si estuviera soñando, Harry se espanto un poco y se alejo de la vista de las dos chicas. Ginny se exraño y volteo con Hermione, y vio la misma expresión que antes ella tenia, y esa expresión estaba dirigida a Harry

- Ey! Que ves? – dijo en un chillido y Hermione se despabilo

- Nada

- Como que nada? Si te estoy viendo, estas viendo a Harry…

- No es lo que piensas Ginny! – dijo tratando de disculparse

- Pues entonces que es, dame una buena explicación

Hermione se sonrojo y se acerco a ella en señal de confidencia

- Me he sentido un poco… ansiosa

- Ansiosa?

- Si, es decir, me pasa con todos, con Ron, con Harry… con Bill! Oh por Merlin es tan incomodo, el dia que fui a San Mungo hasta a Neville encontre atractivo…

Ginny parecio entender y sonrio aliviada

- Ah no te preocupes, es normal

- Como que normal? Que no entiendes como me siento? Ya van varios que me sorprenden mirandolos como si… como si quisiera…

- Es tu cuarto mes: adios nauseas, hola deseo

- Que se supone que debo hacer? Tu dijiste que todo estaria bien…

- Bueno en realidad eso no es un síntoma que se detecte como malo… - dijo excusandose

- Cuando tienes pareja! Cuando estas sola como yo es algo muy malo

- Deberias de decirle a Ron que te ayude un poco con eso… el dijo que estaria dispuesto a todo con tal de que estuvieras… comoda

- Estas loca? – le dijo con enojo – como voy a ir y decirle 'oye Ron hazme un favorcito'

- Bueno – dijo mirando al cielo – tu me pediste mi opinión…

Hermione bufo, habia estado haciendo el ridiculo en tantas partes, se paro y fue a servirse mas limonada, Fred y George bromistas como siempre, metieron el pie sabiendo que Hermione haria un hechizo que le impediria caer el suelo, pero Hermione traia otras cosas en la cabeza y cayo al suelo como un saco de papas

- Hermione! – dijeron alarmados los gemelos apresurandose a levantarle

Con horror vieron que Hermione se habia partido el labio y salia mucha sangre de su boca

- Que hicieron idiotas? – les espeto Ron furioso, mientras Ginny y la señora Weasley revisaban el labio de Hermione

- Pensamos que iba a evitar la caida – dijeron claramente preocupados

- Pudieron hacerle daño – palabrota – esta embarazada!

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, Ginny miro a Harry, Hermione estaba de piedra

- Que? De quien? – le dijo el Sr Weasley

Ron titubeo, pero dijo

- Mio

Exclamaciones de sorpresa y alguna que otra mala palabra se hicieron escuchar, Hermione tenia la cara entre sus manos

- Miren, nos estamos haciendo responsables, asi que no hagan tanto alboroto – espeto firmemente Ron

- Pero, se van a casar? No sabia que fueran pareja

- No, no lo somos, es un arreglo amistoso, escuchen eso no les incumbe, aquí lo importante es que Hermione y yo sacaremos esto adelante, estan con nosotros si o no?

- Si Ronnie – dijo Molly – pero cual sera la situación en un futuro? Es decir, viven juntos pero…

- Mamá, mira si vivimos juntos es porque ella tiene algunos problemas, salio de la revista, y su embarazo es delicado y tiene que estar tranquila, no tiene mucho campo para trabajar, asi que por mientras, yo me hago cargo de eso

- Miren – dijo Hermione seria – les pedimos su paciencia, no sabemos que hacer, primero lo primero, y primero es el bebe, Ron se esta haciendo cargo de todo, de mi alimentación, mi salud, no somos pareja – trago saliva – y aunque hemos tenido fuertes problemas, quiero que sepan que su hijo, su hermano, se ha portado como un buen hombre. Y es mas de lo que yo podia esperar porque… porque esta situación es principalmente mi culpa

Todos se quedaron callados, Ron sintio un extraño rubor en sus mejillas, ella habia hablado de el como si sintiera orgullo, movio fibras dentro de el, su hermanos le dieron palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo, su madre lo abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos, feliz de saber que su labor educandolo funciono a la perfeccion. Después de muchas preguntas a Ron y Hermione acerca del bebe y de cómo estaba, de enseñarles la fotografia con esa mancha latente, Ginny curo a Hermione

- Eso que dijiste fue muy lindo

- Solo la verdad… ademas, parece que se calmaron, Ron no debio decirles nada

- Ya se empieza a notar, tendras que hablar con tus padres tambien…

Hermione se quedo pensativa, quiza era hora de aclarar las cosas con sus padres.

Horas después Ron ya habia dejado las maletas en su habitación, mientras Hermione se preparaba un licuado de proteina que para su gusto sabia mucho a huevo, pero debia tomarlo.

- Es agradable estar en casa… - le decia Ron cargando una caja

- Si – trago e hizo un gesto desagradable – que bueno tenerte de vuelta

- La casa se ve un poco diferente, le hiciste algo?

- Harry pinto aquella pared, y puse algunas lamparas que tenia extra… la planta de la esquina tambien es nueva

- Ah si? No me lo imagine

- Porque eres un despistado, si hubieras tenido una planta no se veria verde como esa, sino todo marchita

Hermione termino su licuado y sacudio la cabeza como perro tratando de quitarse el sabor desagradable

- Como esta tu labio? – pregunto Ron

- Bien

Ron se acerco a examinarlo tomando con una mano la barbilla de ella, Hermione volvio a sentir ese calor que la cegaba, que decia Ron? Movia la boca pero no salia ningun sonido, no importaba porque ella estaba dispuesto a besarlo

- HERMIONE! – exclamo Ron en voz alta

- Ah? – Ella se despabilo – Perdon, que decias?

- Que tienes? – le dijo frunciendo el ceño

- Nada… solo… me fui

- Es algun síntoma?

- Si – Hermione decidio mentirle para salvar su dignidad – si, es un síntoma de perder la concentración… algo asi… ya sabes

Ron la miro evaluadoramente, pero luego dijo

- En fin, te preguntaba si todavía te duele?

- Un poco, gracias

- Malditos Fred y George!

- Por cierto, hubiera sido amable que me preguntaras primero si ya queria hablarles a tus padres acerca… del bebe

- Se me salio, queria que ellos vieran que sus acciones tienen consecuencias! – dijo adoptando un tono como el de su madre cuando se enojaba

- Ahora habra que decirles a mis padres… la boda de Harry y Ginny es pronto, y estan invitados

- Iremos en unos días con ellos… - dijo llevandose la mano a su frente – no te preocupes

Pero Ron internamente no estaba tan calmado como queria aparentar, el Sr Granger lo mataria, lo presentia. Ron se despabilo de la visión de su muerte y le entrego una caja a Hermione

- Mira te traje esto

Hermione lo tomo extrañada y vio que era un vestido negro de coctail muy bonito

- Que es esto?

- Es un vestido de maternidad aunque no lo parezca, se ajustara a tu vientre, y con un simple hechizo le puedes cambiar el color, ya sabes… para que no se vea que llevas el mismo a todos lados

- Oh gracias, es muy bonito, lo usare en la boda de tu hermana

Hermione lo guardo con cuidado, ese detalle significaba que Ron habia ido de compras como lo habia visto en España, y se atrevio a preguntarle

- Es todo lo que compraste?

- Que? – Ron se sorprendio, acaso queria algo mas? – Ah si… es decir… para ti si, yo compre algunas baratijas… ya sabes…

- Oh vaya… gracias de nuevo, es lindo

Tocaron a la puerta y Ron abrio, Ginny que parecia un poco tensa entro con unas copas, la siguió Harry con una botella de mezcla de margaritas

- Que les parece una copa? – dijo tratando de sonar entusiasmada pero era evidente que se veia algo frustrada – bueno Hermione, para ti jugo

- Que hacen aquí?

- Tienes tequila? – dijo Harry abriendo la alacena – ah si, aquí hay

Hermione y Ron se miraron extrañados, Hermione fue hacia Ginny y le ayudo con las copas, en un susurro le dijo

- Que pasa Ginny?

- Necesitamos su ayuda, Harry y yo no podemos estar solos… porque si no… nuestra promesa de la luna de miel se ira por el caño…

Hermione se rio discretamente, Ginny le dijo

- Ya le pediste ayuda a Ron con tu nuevo síntoma?

- Como crees…

Harry sirvio directo de la licuadora tres copas de margaritas y un jugo a Hermione, levanto la copa y los demas lo imitaron

- Por mi futura esposa… y porque la castidad termine pronto

Ron movio la cabeza como sacudiendola, pero bebio, que habia querido decir Harry? Aunque estaba de acuerdo con eso de que la castidad terminara pronto, al menos para el.

* * *

Hola! Bueno aqui va otra actualizacion, espero que les guste, muchas gracias a Lucero Weasley, Fran, florciss, Ana, Valuka, Faithfvr, Merodeadora-Chii, mione-weasley, Conny-B, atzweasley y passionandcaresses por sus reviews del capitulo anterior. Tambien hubo gente que me dejo reviews de mis otras historias, asi que les agradecere en este apartado. Que pasen feliz año! 


	14. Sindrome Muggle

CAPITULO 14

Ron tamborileaba los dedos con nerviosismo, tomo con torpeza la limonada que la Sra Granger le dio y la bebio de un trago

- Mas? – dijo Jane sorprendida

- Si por favor

La señora Granger fue por otra jarra, su esposo miraba con interes el diario que estaba sobre la mesita de café, sin embargo hacia pausas para mirar y sonreirle a su hija que estaba sentada frente a el

- Y en general fue un buen viaje papa?

- Eh? – dejo de mirar el diario – Ah si, por cierto Ronald gracias por los boletos del baile en España, en general todo estuvo bien, lo que mas disfrutamos fue Japon, tienen tanta tecnología, hice un pedido de instrumental para el consultorio…

El señor hablaba, pero Ron estaba alejado a la conversación, solo sentia la boca muy seca y esperaba con ansia otro vaso de limonada

- … muy lleno de gente, no puedes ni caminar…

¿Dónde estaba la señora Granger con su limonada? Ah finalmente, ahí venia

- Te traje una jarra por si tienes mucha sed

- Gracias

Ron se sirvio un vaso tras otro mientras el señor Granger seguia con su discurso

- … las playas muy azules y la comida algo exotica…

Como se le antojaba una bebida en un coco, quiza lo armaria de valor mas que esa limonada

- Bueno y que sorpresa que vienen juntos… - les dijo Jane – y no es que sea desconfiada pero, pasa algo?

Hermione y Ron se miraron, y como todo padre, el Sr Granger presintió algo, y vio a Hermione con la imagen de una niña de 8 años jugando con su muñeca, y a Ron, con un albornoz de Don Juan fumando una pipa y sonriendole cinicamente

- Van a ser abuelos – susurro Hermione muy bajo, con un tono de derrota

- Que?

- … - carraspeo y elevo un poco mas la voz – van a ser abuelos

La nariz de Ron crujio cuando el puño del Sr Granger se estrello contra ella, Ron se llevo las manos a la nariz y los ojos inmediatamente de le inundaron de dolor

- PAPA! Por favor… no es solo cosa de Ron, y todavía no he terminado de hablar

- Aprovechaste aquel dia de España eh? Por eso nos diste esos boletos! – le reclamaba el Sr Granger a Ron

- No! No! – decia el alejandose lo mas posible de el, no sabia que decir – En ese tiempo ella ya estaba embarazada

El Sr Granger rugio y se encamino hacia el, Ron le sacaba la vuelta sin dejar de cubrirse la nariz, Hermione y su madre protestaban, después de 10 minutos de perseguir a Ron y de que sus mujeres lo convencieron de dejar de golpearlo para escuchar una explicación, Hermione retomo su discurso

- Miren estamos haciendonos cargo de todo…

Explico todo, todo lo que podian saber, como Hermione y el habian llegado a esa situación se lo ahorro

- Seguramente entraste por la ventana y …

- No papa, si quieres saber la verdad…

Ron la miro negando, y ella suspiro derrotada

- Fue… una noche de copas, un accidente

- Ah que bonito! – exclamo sarcásticamente – supongo que se casaran cierto?

- PAPA!

- Claro – exclamo Ron lleno de panico – Si, claro, cuando quiera… claro que nos casaremos

- RON!

- … no queriamos opacar la boda de mi hermana y por eso no habiamos dicho nada jejeje pero si tenemos algo planeado…

Ron hablo y hablo mientras Hermione estaba como piedra viendo este hablaba de los planes futuros

- … ah estado muy sensible y por eso es mejor no molestarla, no se preocupe tenemos todo controlado…

- Hermione cuanto tiene el bebe? – le dijo Jane

- Es el cuarto mes mamá, mira aquí hay un ultrasonido

Jane vio la foto moviendose, y sonrio, se la paso a su marido que bajo la guardia completamente

- Yo digo que se parece a usted, evidentemente señor – le decia Ron – solo vea que perfil…

Hermione le dio un codazo y Ron se cayo, los padres de Hermione aceptaron el acuerdo, y finalmente Ron y Hermione salieron de ahí.

- Vamos a San Mungo… tienes que arreglarte esa nariz

Se desaparecieron y aparecieron en el vestíbulo, Ginny que caminaba muy aprisa se detuvo en seco al verlo

- Que paso?

- Los papas de Hermione ya saben – dijo el con la voz un poco gangosa

- Ah vaya! Pues te salio barato, ahorita mismo te compongo

La siguieron sin pronunciar palabra, Ginny rapidamente arreglo la nariz de Ron, y Hermione le quito las manchas de sangre, Ginny estaba tan ocupada ya que tenia mucho trabajo antes de casarse e irse de viaje que los despidio enseguida.

Aparecieron en el departamento, y Hermione dejo caer fuertemente su bolso sobre uno de los cojines del sofa

- Te das cuenta del lio en que nos metiste Ron?

- Tu – dijo defendiendose – te das cuenta del lio del que sali diciendo eso?

- Porque tuviste que hacer eso?

- Porque si no tu padre me iba a matar!

- RON! No me salgas con eso, no te iba a matar

- Bueno – dijo exasperado – solo iba a intentar matarme

- Pues cualquier padre lo haria – dijo cruzandose de brazos – fue una reaccion natural

- Oh si claro!

- Tu padre queria hacer lo mismo pero yo lo detuve! Es solo que con papa es un poco mas difícil…

Ron se le quedo mirando y se despabilo

- Mira, olvidemos eso, se me salio ok? No sabia que decir y el matrimonio para el parecia lo mas adecuado, asi que le di por su lado

- Y como lo solucionamos? – dijo claramente irritada

- Pues – se rasco la cabeza – tenemos algunas semanas, dijimos que no opacaríamos la boda de Ginny y Harry, algo se nos ocurrira, no te preocupes fingiremos una pelea, podras decir que resulte un patan y que no soy el hombre para ti, y que soy un cerdo…

- Basta Ron, no dire eso, prefiero contar la verdad

- Ya hablamos de eso – se sento en un sofa y la miro muy serio – dijimos que estaria en el pasado, y que eso no le incumbia a nadie, asi que por favor ya no lo menciones, con que lo sepan Ginny y Harry es mas que suficiente

Hermione asintio y ella se sento frente a el

- Esta bien, pero aun asi creo que debemos decirles otra cosa a mis padres, y yo me niego a hablar mal de ti, en realidad – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – has hecho tanto…

- No, digas nada, es lo mas decente que puedo hacer

Hermione se reprimio, ya hacia bastante tiempo que habia querido darle las gracias, pero Ron ponia una barrera.

- Sabes que? Tengo muchas ganas de hacer pizza

- Pizza? – la miro ilusionado

- Si, he sido muy estricta con mi dieta, pero hoy la rompere solo un poco – tomo su bolso – ire por gouda y peperoni…

- Te acompaño – le dijo alegre

Fueron de compras como viejos amigos, y prepararon dos grandes pizzas, cuando sirvieron y estaban a punto de comer Ginny entro con su bata de medimaga todavía puesta

- Genial, la cena

Arrogo su bata y su bolsa sobre el sillon y aparecio un plato, Harry se aparecio enseguida

- Fui al hospital a buscarte – le dio un breve beso en los labios – me dijeron que te desapareciste

- Ah si – aparecio otro plato para el – cuando me dijeron puedes irte, no lo pense dos veces

- Hola por cierto – les dijo Harry a los otros dos

Ron y Hermione movieron la cabeza a modo de saludo pues ya estaban comiendo, Ginny y Harry empezaron a hablar sobre su dia distraidamente y luego abordaban temas como "¿Pagaste las flores, que seleccionaste de menú? Tenemos que ir a probar el pastel…". Hermione sonrio mientras seguia comiendo

- Que? – le espeto Ginny

- Que de que?

- De que te ries?

- No me estoy riendo

- Hermione!

- Es algo sin importancia, solo que se su platica ha cambiado un poco, estan totalmente concentrados en su boda, pero hablan como si ya estuvieran casados

Ron asintio apoyando la opinión de ella, y Harry y Ginny se miraron extrañados.

- Bueno como sea – dijo Ginny quitandole importancia – si alguien parece una pareja de casados son ustedes, viven juntos, cocinan, salen a comprar viveres, y lo mas importante, van a tener un bebe

- Todavía no les dicen si sera niño o niña? – pregunto Harry ante la mirada de rendija de los otros dos

- No, pero sera pronto, es que se voltea, no quiere que lo vean… de repente es un poco inquieto

- Ginny me dijo – dijo Harry obviamente tratando de no reirse – que el papa de Hermione te rompio la nariz

Ron lo miro malhumorado y asintio

- Y no solo eso, me hizo jurarle que nos ibamos a casar

- Eso es mentira Ron! El solo te pregunto y tu fuiste quien dijiste que te casarias cuando el quisiera

Harry lo miro asombrado y Ginny se paro elegantemente, fue hacia Ron y le dio un manotazo en la nuca

- Idiota! Como se te ocurre?

- Oye ustedes no saben lo que es eso! – le dijo apuntandolos con un trozo de pizza

- Bueno y que vas a hacer? – le pregunto Harry

- Tenemos algunas semanas para planear algo, les dijimos que no ibamos a opacar su boda

- Les dijiste – le dijo Hermione apretando los dientes

Harry y Ginny se despidieron después de un buen rato, y Ron y Hermione encogiendose de hombros cada uno fue a su habitación. El incomodo síntoma de Hermione todavía no desaparecia, pero ella luchaba con ignorarlo ya que no podia hacer otra cosa, sin embargo, Ron la habia atrapado varias veces mirandolo de una manera que le movia las tripas y lo ponia muy nervioso.

Harry desperto muy temprano, todavía faltaba un rato para ir al ministerio, pero cuando Ginny se aparecio maldiciendo todo y aventando la puerta no pudo ignorarla

- Que pasa linda? Quien te hizo enojar? – dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos

- No has recibido el Profeta acaso? – exclamo furiosa

- Lo recibo en la oficina, que pasa?

- Mira lo que escribieron!

Harry tomo el articulo y se acomodo los ladeados lentes

"Como muchos saben Harry Potter se casara pronto con Ginebra Weasley, hija del respetado Arthur Weasley, pero muchos se preguntan: como es que ella lo atrapo? Bueno al parecer Harry tiene un extraño síntoma, hace algunos meses Harry estuvo hospitalizado por ser adicto a la comida y la señorita Weasley fue asignada como su enfermera, en el mundo muggle existe un extraño síntoma en el que el enfermo se enamora de su doctor, y algunos creemos que eso es lo que le esta pasando a nuestro antiguo heroe, afortunadamente este síntoma es pasajero, solo esperamos que se le pase antes de la boda y si no, el pobre tendra que enfrentarse a un tramite complicado"

Harry levanto la vista hacia Ginny que lo miraba histerica golpeando el piso repetidamente con su pie

- Y? que piensas?

- Solo olvidalo Ginny – dijo despreocupadamente

- Como puedo olvidarlo? Se supone que acaso esos son buenos deseos!

Ginny no importa, tu sabes que las cosas no son asi, ignora el articulo

- Ah perfecto! Perfecto! Ignorala, sabes cuanta gente en el hospital me ha dicho oportunista, cuanta gente me ha dicho "vete despidendo de Potter antes de arruinarle la vida" – le arrebato el periodico - Bueno si a ti no te importa a mi si, gracias por tu comprensión!

Y azoto la puerta fuertemente. Harry dio un brinco por el ruido, se dejo caer en el sofa y miro el reloj, lo mejor era darse un baño e irse, ya veria a Ginny un poco mas calmada en la degustación del pastel.

Hermione tomaba su acostumbrado licuado de vitaminas, tomo el profeta y vio el articulo, bufo indignada y se lo arrojo a Ron

- Casi estan llamando a tu hermana oportunista

Ron lo leyo y solto una groseria contra la reportera

- Hare algo, no te preocupes – dijo ella con determinación – hablare con Luna

- Si claro… alguien va a creerle a la chiflada de Luna – dijo el con sarcasmo

- Le creen a la idiota que escribio esto!

Hermione se baño rapidamente, se arreglo y fue con Luna.

Al mediodia Ginny completamente fastidiada y malhumorada llego a la cita con el pastelero, Harry la alcanzo solo unos metros antes de llegar

- Tenias razon – le dijo serio – debi apoyarte, me paso lo mismo en el ministerio

Ginny se ablando inmediatamente y lo miro

- Que paso?

- Todos me decian que te dejara, algunos idiotas me hablaban de la traicion a la sangre y estupideces asi, las chicas…

- Las chicas que? – dijo deteniendose abruptamente y mirandolo con el entrecejo fruncido

- Bueno… ya sabes como son algunas mujeres…

Ginny solto una maldición, pero Harry le tomo la mano y la beso, después de algunos minutos se encaminaron con el pastelero

- Hola venimos a la degustación del pastel de bodas, Potter-Weasley por favor

La encargada, una señora con cara de pocos amigos les dijo

- Nos reservamos el derecho de escoger a nuestros clientes, y usted es un heroe Sr Potter, no podemos dejar que arruine asi su vida, cancelamos su contrato hasta que lo piense mejor

Harry y Ginny se quedaron estupefactos

- Si cree que por un pastel nos vamos a detener, se equivoca, mi suegra es Molly Weasley y seguro estara encantada de hacernos un pastel mejor que el suyo

- IMBECIL! – fue lo unico que salio de la boca de Ginny antes de salir de ahí

Ginny miro a Harry, estaban muy contrariados, suerte que solo era el tonto pastel. Pero en la noche no se sentian igual, el vestido de Ginny fue vendido a alguien mas, las flores cancelaron, la musica cancelo, los decoradores, el servicio, el banquete, todo! Solo tenian los anillos regalo de Billl, la tiara que uso Fleur, y los padrinos.

- Y si es cierto? – le decia Ginny a Harry, mirandolo como ausente

- Y si es cierto que?

- Que solo estas conmigo porque te dio la loquera muggle esa que decia en el periodico?

- Oh Ginny como puedes pensar eso – se acerco a ella y la abrazo – estoy enamorado de ti desde hace 10 años! No desde que tuve ese accidente

- Ay Harry – se tapo la cara con las manos – acaso me convertire en la chica mas odiada? Solo porque yo soy la chica a la que escogio Harry Potter! Que no soy lo suficientemente bonita, que no soy simpatica, que no somos compatibles!

- Lo suficiente bonita para quien? Lo suficientemente simpatica para quien? Compatible con quien? – la obligo a mirarla – Cuando te veo, a veces me pregunto: "¿Qué ve ella en mi? Soy un idiota y ella es demasiado linda para mi, podria tener a cualquiera!" y entonces me da un ataque de panico de que te vayas que no tienes ni idea!

Ginny le sonrio y le dijo

- Solo dices eso porque quieres acostarte conmigo

- Jajaja! De que me quiero acostar contigo ni duda tengas, pero lo que te digo es verdad! La gente dice que Ginny Weasley no es suficiente para Harry Potter, pero es al reves

La obligo a mirar al cielo y vio que una avioneta acababa de poner en sarin "Harry Potter ama a Ginny Weasley" y entonces Harry le susurro

- La verdad es que yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, pero tendras que vivir con eso!

Ginny le sonrio abiertamente, y la promesa de la luna de miel se fue al carajo.

* * *

Hola! De nuevo aqui con un capitulo que espero que les guste, gracias muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews. Algunas personas me comentan que los capitulos son demasiado cortos, la vdd es que a veces pasa cierto tiempo desde que subi el ultimo capitulo y me digo que tengo que subir otro rapido, entonces concluyo uno y lo subo, yo tambien quisiera hacerlos mas largos pero a veces no hay suficiente tiempo (e inspiracion) para escribir mucho. Las cosas en la historia ya van adquiriendo forma, Hermione y Ron poco a poco se olvidan de sus peleas para concentrarse en ellos, y Harry y Ginny pues... ya ven, que les han cancelado todo. En fin, pues saludos, gracias y espero sus comentarios! 


	15. Intenciones

CAPITULO 15

- Entonces como quiera se van a casar?

Le preguntaba un asombrado diseñador a Hermione, el mismo que habia hecho su vestido para su cita con Ron, estaba extasiado por la noticia, los dos estaban en una heladeria cerca de las oficinas de la revista donde antes trabajaba ella

- Si

- Ay que romantico! – dijo con un exagerado movimiento de su mano – asi quisiera encontrarme yo uno

- Lo haras algun dia

- Como me gustaria ir a esa boda – dijo soñador

- Ah eso vine, a invitarte

- En serio? – exclamo y después solto un chillido

- Pero tienes que hacerle un favor a los novios, sabes, vendieron el vestido de Ginny, y a Harry no quisieron hacerle el traje, ellos saben que eres muy buen diseñador, y les encantaria que tu hicieras la ropa para ese dia

El salto de gusto chillando ensordecedoramente.

- Es eso un si? – le pregunto Hermione haciendole señas para que se sentara

- Ay pero claro que si, mandamelos ahora en la tarde, tendran todo listo ese dia

- Oh gracias, gracias, gracias, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco

Un pendiente menos, a menos de tres dias de la boda los pendientes eran menos, pero habia mucho que hacer, las cuñadas de Ginny se habian ofrecido para recolectar las flores, para el servicio y el banquete Harry contrato a Dobby y a algunos de los pocos amigos del elfo que le quedaban. Los hermanos Weasley se encargarian de acomodar las sillas y las mesas, la señora Weasley haria el pastel, y los papas de Hermione habian convencido a una banda muggle de que amenizara la fiesta, aunque después tuvieran que hacerles un hechizo desmemorizador.

Harry y Ginny no podian mas que sentirse agradecidos, aun y cuando el Profeta no paro ahí sus ataques

"El vano intento de Ginny Weasley de poner un mensaje sobre el cielo resulto en vano pues nadie aquí cree eso…"

"Una fuente muy cercana revelo que no fue Harry Potter quien pidio matrimonio a Ginny, sino al reves…"

Aunque el articulo de Luna contraatacaba

"Tengo años de conocer a Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter, y si bien es cierto que a Ginny, quien por cierto es muy amable, siempre le ha gustado Harry, a Harry Potter siempre le gusto Ginny Weasley, tiene años enamorado de ella, y en palabras de su propia boca: es Sanadora Ginebra Weasley, no enfermera como se leia en un estupido articulo de cierto diario, se partio el trasero en el instituto para que cualquier ignorante venga y le diga enfermera"

Hermione aventaba malhumorada uno de sus zapatos hacia la nada, Ron lo esquivo

- Que pasa?

- Mira mis pies! Son enormes, no podre usar ningun par de zapatos en la boda!

Ron rodo los ojos

- Hazles un hechizo o comprate otros

- Pero que ideas! – dijo sarcásticamente – nunca se me hubiera ocurrido! Gracias Ron

- Bueno. Yo solo decia

Se fue murmurando 'que humor' y ella le grito 'escuche eso'

Harry caminaba malhumorado al lado de Ginny que lo veia divertida

- Vamos Harry, asi se hacen los trajes

- Si claro! Como a ti no te toco el tipo ese!

- Solo estaba viendo la medida del encuarte

Harry bufo exasperado, y Ginny le dijo con ilusion

- El vestido quedara precioso, a Hermione el le ha diseñado algunos atuendos y han sido de lujo, solo espero que no nos cueste muchos galeones

Harry la miro y su enojo se derritio

- Tu no te preocupes por eso, lo que cueste, se que valdra la pena

- Es mucho mejor el diseño que me propuso, que el del vestido anterior

- Si, todo sera perfecto, por cierto tengo un regalo para ti

Harry le indico una banca del parque por el que caminaban, y Ginny se sento junto a el, mientras extendia las manos para recibir su regalo

- Dame, dame, dame, dame!

Harry puso un sobre en ellas, ella lo abrio con impaciencia

- FIJI! – exclamo emocionada – ah gracias Harry!

El "dia" Ginny hacia gestos de dolor y se tambaleaba en el taburete en que estaba sentada, Hermione le suplicaba con la mirada que fuera paciente, la chica que peinaba a Ginny dandole buenos jalones con el cepillo la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, no era para menos, ella era la que se iba a casar con Harry Potter. Y no habia quedado de otra, esa fue la una estilista que Hermione encontro dispuesta a hacer el trabajo, dos horas después Ginny se daba los ultimos retoques de maquillaje mientras ahora era Hermione a quien peibanan, cuando las dos estuvieron listas, Hermione, la sra Weasley y Fleur ayudaron a Ginny con su vestido, y sus accesorios, todas soltaron un sollozo cuando estuvo lista, pues se veia realmente preciosa.

Fleur ayudaba a Hermione con el cierre de su vestido, el que le habia regalado Ron, y se puso unas zapatillas desportivas

- No pensagas usag eso vegdad? – le dijo Fleur con cara de asco y apuntando a las zapatillas

- Tengo los pies muy hinchados…

- No usaras eso en mi boda verdad? – le dijo Ginny con un dejo de indignación

- Pues si – dijo exasperada - usare esto, solo le aplicare un hechizo

Movio su varita con gracias y lo que antes se veia como zapatillas deportivas ahora eran unos zapatos exquisitos y muy altos, que combinaban a la perfeccion con su vestido negro

- Es una ilusión – les aclaro

Cuando la marcha empezo a sonar, a Harry le entraron muchos nervios, pero mas que nada porque sabia que la proxima hora el y Ginny iban a ser el centro de atención, se paro lo mas derecho que pudo, con Ron al lado de el

- Diablos, debes estar nervioso – le dijo Ron

Harry no dijo nada, pero el comentario no ayudaba, aunque todo se evaporo cuando ella aparecio al final de la alfombra, estaba espectacularmente hermosa, y no pudo mas que pensar en toda la suerte que tenia. Ron sin embargo solo vio unos segundos a su hermana, pues Hermione venia detrás de ella, y para el todo se ilumino, se veia realmente divina en ese vestido, y por un momento se imagino que ella venia hacia al altar para casarse con el.

Se despabilo de la idea cuando Harry tomo la mano de Ginny y la beso con devocion, no sin antes decirle lo linda que se veia. El señor Weasley le habia entregado a su hija y debido al nudo en la garganta que tenia no pudo decirle nada, solo darle un apretón en el brazo a Harry, que el entendio a la perfeccion, luego fue y se sento junto a su esposa quien sostenia un pañuelito bordado y sollozaba de vez en cuando.

Cada quien tomo su lugar, y la ceremonia comenzo, Harry y Ginny dijeron sus votos, Bill y Fleur se acercaron para el momento de las argollas, finalmente sellaron todo con un beso mientras Colin Creevey captaba cada momento con su camara, entre aplausos y arroz volando por todas partes Harry y Ginny salieron hacia la fiesta, cuando ya se hubieron adelantado un poco Ron le ofrecio sonriente su brazo a Hermione, que lo acepto gustosa al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba una pequeña lagrimita de felicidad.

Desde su mesa, que compartian con Luna, Neville, Seamus, Parvati, Lavender y Dean, Ron y Hermione vieron el primer baile como marido y mujer de Harry y Ginny, cuando termino todos volvieron a su asunto

- Te ves muy bien – le susurro Ron a Hermione

- Gracias, tu tambien

Ron se puso ceñudo, pues Viktor acaba de llegar y le tapaba los ojos a Hermione, cuando Hermione logro quitarse las manos solto un grito de alegria, se paro y lo saludo cariñosamente ante la mirada indignada de Ron

- No sabia que vendrias – le decia ella – pero que bueno que estas aquí, estuvo linda la ceremonia verdad?

- Si, es un gusto verrte, te ves… diferrente

- Ah si – Hermione se sonrojo

- Puedo hablarr contigo a solas? solo un minuto

- Claro, ya regreso Ron

Hermione camino junto a Viktor

- Entonces tenia razon, es Weasley el padre?

- Si, tuvimos muchos problemas en un principio, larga historia de la que ya no quiero ni hablar, pero ahora hasta vivimos juntos, y nos estamos haciendo cargo de todo

- Entonces son parreja?

- No – dijo ella reuyendo su mirada – como te dije, tuvimos algunos problemas al principio

- Entonces porrque viven juntos?

- Ya te dije, larga historia

El no insistio, era obvio que ella no queria hablar de sus problemas

- Y como te sientes?

Hermione se relajo y le sonrio, y le platico todo lo que podia del bebe.

Ron aunque platicaba con los demas, no dejaba de voltear hacia donde Hermione y Krum estaban, Lavender se sento en la silla desocupada de Hermione y le dijo

- Si me lo preguntas, creo que se ve un poco gorda

Ron la miro con incredulidad y le dijo

- Tu y tus comentarios inteligentes, si no sabes ni hables

Se paro molesto de la mesa, y se tropezo con el Sr Granger

- Pero donde diablos andas muchacho!

- Hola señor, bonita fiesta eh? – dijo tratando de sonar agradable

- Olvida eso, ya viste?

El señor Granger apunto a su hija, que en ese momento sonreia al mismo tiempo que Krum le tocaba el vientre amistosamente, pero eso no fue lo que vieron los ojos de Ron, sino que Krum tocaba a su Hermione y a su hijo y que seguramente se los queria quedar

- Vas a permitir que te roben a la novia? – le pregunto su "suegro"

- Pero por supuesto que no! – dijo el indignado, tomo la copa que sostenia el sr Granger, se la tomo de un trago y fue hacia Hermione

- Bailamos? – le dijo presuroso Ron a Hermione, y luego volteo con Viktor como si no lo hubiera visto – ah hola

- Hola

- Ehh si, me disculpas Viktor

Viktor asintio, y Hermione y Ron se unieron a la pista donde Ginny y Harry bailaban muy juntos y sonrientes, interrumpidos de vez en cuando para dar la bienvenida a alguien que habia llegado tarde, Tonks y Remus bailaban mientras platicaban de algo que parecia gracioso, algunas parejas mas bailaban al compas de la musica, Ron tomo de la cintura a Hermione, y como si no le importara dijo

- Y… que queria Krum?

- Solo saludarme, ademas, el fue de los que se entero que voy a ser mama y queria saber como estaba

- Pero le dijiste que yo soy el papá verdad?

- Si Ron – dijo cansinamente – si le dije

- Pero le dijiste que nos ibamos a casar verdad?

Hermione se detuvo y se separo para mirarlo a la cara

- No nos vamos a casar Ron!

Ron la volvio a acercar a el y siguió bailando

- Pero que tal si le dice a tu papá? Acaso quieres que tu papá me mate?

- Eso te pasa por contar esas mentiras

- O cuento mentiras y ya no la cuento, y preferi contar mentiras

Hermione nego con la cabeza y una pieza mas lenta empezo a sonar, mas parejas se unieron al baile, y Ron en un impulso la atrajo mas hacia el, ella temblo un poco pero recargo su cabeza en su hombro. El volvio a aspirar el perfume y rodo los ojos, porque tenia que seguir distanciado de ella? Si en ese momento y en ese lugar lo que mas se respiraba era amor, Hermione lo miro como si le hubiera leido el pensamiento pero al segundo rehuyo su mirada, y entonces sintio que el bebe le daba una suave patada, se sorprendio y Ron la miro sonriendo tambien, estaban tan juntos que Ron la habia sentido tambien

- Sentiste? – le dijo el sonriendo y ella asintio – genial!

La musica lenta termino y todas las personas en la pista aplaudieron desinteresadamente, y una musica mas movida empezo a sonar, algunas parejas se retiraron de la improvisada pista y otras se sumaron a ella, Ron y Hermione siguieron bailando por un largo rato.

Después vino el banquete, después mas baile, brindis, las conmovedoras palabras de Arthur sobre los sentimientos de un padre al ver que su hija tomara otro camino, pero deseandoles toda la felicidad del mundo, el ramo magico, que a diferencia del muggle volaba hasta la chica que el queria, que cayo en manos de Hermione, Ron que vio la oportunidad, tomo el ramo y se lo presumio al padre de Hermione diciendole 'que le dije?'.

Ya entrada la noche, cuando ya muchos invitados se habian retirado y mientras Ginny y Harry despedian a unos cuantos invitados, Hermione y Ron conversaban con los demas en su mesa, ya que ante el comentario en voz alta de Lavender referente a la figura de Hermione, Ron le dijo con un dejo de orgullo que serian papás y que ya vivian juntos, el ambiente se torno mas intimo, pues solo los amigos y familiares cercanos quedaron, algunos otros seguian bailando en la pista

- Es hora – le dijo Charlie a Ron en un extraño tono

- Es hora de que? – le pregunto Hermione

- Cosas de Weasleys Herm – le aclaro sonriente Bill

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George junto con Ron salieron en busca de Harry y se lo llevaron hacia un lugar que Hermione no podia ver, Ginny se sento junto a ella

- Estoy exhausta!

- Ha sido una gran boda

- Lo se, mas feliz no puedo estar – dijo sonriendo abiertamente – Harry se ve especialmente guapo hoy

Hermione rio y asintio

- A que hora saldran?

- En dos horas, hay mucho que hacer, solo nos cambiaremos para no ir con esta ropa, las maletas ya estan aquí, el translador tambien

- Felicidades Ginny – le dijo sonriendo sincera

- Hermione – dudo pero luego se decidio – creo que deberias intentarlo con Ron

- Ginny por favor es tu boda, deja de pensar en alguien que no seas tu!

- Es que si te hubieras visto bailar con Ron hubieras entendido que esta que se muere por ti, y tu por el! Que estan esperando??? Que su hijo tenga 20 años!!!

Pero dejaron de hablar pues los hermanos Weasleys traian a Harry de vuelta, con un tono palido y al parecer este se habia aflojado la corbata.

Horas después la familia despedia a Harry y a Ginny, se habian puesto ropa mas casual y partian a Fiji por dos semanas, se despidieron alegremente de todos, dejando que la Sra Weasley sollozara a su gusto, cuando desaparecieron todos se esparcieron por la casa, Fleur coqueteaba con Bill como si fueran novios, pero de una manera natural y no magica, los señores Weasley abrazados parecian recordar su boda mientras hablaban entre risitas, y cada quien con su cada cual, Hermione y Ron miraba alrededor incomodos

- Mejor nos vamos – le dijo Ron – no quiero ver a mis papas cuando se pongan mas romanticos

Ella solto una risita, se paro con una expresión de cansancio, se despidieron de todos con la mano y desaparecieron.

Hermione se quito los zapatos solo al aparecer en el departamento y descendio 10 centimetros, Ron se dejo caer en el sofa

- No puedo creer que mi hermana se convertira en mujer hoy

Hermione, sabiando exactamente a lo que se referia apreto los labios para no reir, trato de sonar seria cuando dijo

- Deberias de no pensar en eso Ron, y quiza seria mas facil para ustedes asimilarlo

- Tienes razón, es solo que es la chiquita de la familia

Hermione se sento junto a el y suspiro fuertemente, dijo sin pensarlo

- Es tan injusto… todos tendran sexo hoy…

Ron tosio fuertemente pues la saliva se le atoro al tratar de pasarla, Hermione ni siquiera lo ayudo pues se dio cuenta de lo acaba de decir

- No, no, no, no, no! No lo malinterpretes Ron – dijo apenada

- Es decir… yo se que tu… - decia Ron entre tosidos – lei un libro y venian algunos síntomas del cuarto mes…

- RON! – Hermione se tapo la cara completamente roja

- Y se que andas un poco…

- Por Merlin! Ahora te dan curiosidad los libros! No puede pasarme esto a mi…

- Y yo podria – hizo un gesto falsamente engañoso – hacer un esfuerzo…

- QUE? – se detuvo y lo miro – no pensaras en…

- No quiero que nuestro hijo nazca con una cara rara porque tu tienes un antojo que no puedes cumplir…

- Solo para Ron! Para! Estas hablando idioteces! – ella estaba histerica

- Quiero que nazca con cara de felicidad – seguia el sin hacer caso de ella

Hermione se levanto, camino hasta su habitación y la cerro de un portazo, deshizo su peinado con furia, estaba bastante avergonzada de que Ron supiera su incomodo problema, se miro en el espejo y se reconocio muy guapa, sentia que era idiota pensar eso de si misma, pero le gusto lo que vio en el espejo, el vestido era muy bonito, lo aliso con cuidado. Ron entro sin tocar, ella se sobresalto y lo miro con expresión de asombro, el se recargo en el marco de la puerta y le dijo

- Si te gustas tu, imaginate cuando me gustas a mi

Ella abrio los ojos mucho, desde que vivian juntos era lo mas directo que el le decia, el dijo a modo de disculpa

- No fue muy correcto lo que te dije en la sala, queria desfrazar mis intenciones

- Intenciones? Que intenciones? – dijo ella mirando con nerviosismo a todos lados, como si esperara ser atacada

- Estas

Y Ron se acerco a ella y la beso, dejandola completamente sin defensa, y guiandola hacia lo que habian estado esperando desde hacia mucho.

* * *

Hola! Aqui actualizando otro capitulo, espero que les guste. Gracias a las chicas que han leido mis otras historias, y claro, gracias a las personas que me han dejado un review, espero que este capitulo les guste tambien. saludos y besos! 


	16. Retomando Promesas

CAPITULO 16

Ginny se dejo caer en su silla con una expresión de asombro, casi tira el teléfono cuando Hermione le conto lo sucedido

- No! Pero entonces que paso?

Harry la apuraba pues irian a visitar varias islas de Fiji en un bonito barco, pero ella agito la mano con desesperación para que se calmara, a Harry no le quedo mas remedio que sentarse y lanzarle miradas para presionarla

- Pues cuando todo termino – le decia Hermione – nos quedamos dormidos un rato, y entonces me desperte porque senti mucho movimiento y era Ron que se iba! Entonces me puse una bata y fui con el, estaba muy alterado y andaba a prisa por todo el departamento y me dijo que acaba de recibir una carta muy urgente de su entrenador y que debia partir a Brasil, me dio un beso apresurado, me dijo que hablaríamos llegando y se desaparecio

- Pero que cerdo! – exclamo Ginny como si no estuviera hablando de su hermano – y le crees?

- Pues si, vi la carta, y por la manera en que estaba escrita vi porque Ron se dio mucha prisa

- Asi que no te queda mas que esperar… - dijo con desgana

- A MUCHOS NO NOS QUEDA MAS QUE ESPERAR – le dijo Harry con desesperación y agitando los boletos frente a ella, ella le dio la espalda

- Creo que Harry te necesita – le hizo notar Hermione a Ginny – mira sera mejor que te vayas, hablame cuando tengas tiempo

- Bien, hablamos luego, adios

Colgo y tomo su bolsa, Harry ya la esperaba con los boletos en la puerta, impaciente, ella le sonrio y le dijo

- Cuando te cuente que paso, sabras que valio la pena la espera

- Si lo que sea, vamonos ya!

Hermione colgo, sin dejar de pensar en lo que habia pasado un par de dias atrás, habia sido algo completamente diferente a lo de Jenny y Ron, y si no hubiera tenido miedo a equivocarse, podria haber dicho que el estaba enamorada de ella. A diferencia de lo sucedido con Jenny, a Hermione Ron no le habia dado la espalda, sino que se quedo prendado de ella besandole el cabello y los hombros. Pero la manera en que se fue no habia sido buena, y recordo cuando ella se habia burlado de Ginny aquella vez que a Harry se lo habia llevado su jefe en un momento inapropiado

- Karma, eso es lo que paso ahora, el karma me hace justicia

"Aunque al menos lo mas importante ya habia pasado, no como Ginny que se quedo frustrada", bueno, quiza el karma no habia sido tan malo con ella porque sabia que en el fondo queria lo mejor para sus amigos. Una lechuza con insignia del equipo de Ron picoteo la ventana en ese momento, fue con ella y tomo la carta, la lechuza la miro cansada y con un poco de suplica

- Vale, puedes descansar aquí, te hare un lugar con Pig… y pondre comida extra

Hermione leyo:

"Hermione:

Estan pasando aca cosas muy raras, ire en cuanto pueda, pero por ahora tengo que estar aca, al parecer mi carrera esta en juego, no puedo decir mas porque es algo secreto.

Me preocupa que estes sola, llama a Ginny y que se regrese de Fiji para que te acompañe o llama a alguien y que se quede contigo un par de días. (Hermione rodo los ojos, no estaba incapacitada)

Avisame como van las cosas

Con cariño, Ron"

Le lechuza jalo la manga de su sweter y ella le dijo

- Ya voy, ya voy, pero mañana no te vayas sin llevarte la contestación…

La lechuza volo antes del amanecer pues Pig la molestaba para jugar con ella, asi que desperto a Hermione para que le abriera la ventana. Ron acaba de ducharse para irse de nuevo a las juntas de estrategias que estaban planeando, en el quidditch estaban haciendo intercambios de jugadores entre paises como si estos fueran cosas, pero asi era usualmente, los contratos se vencian y se iban con el mejor postor, pero ahora para Ron el mejor postor no era Inglaterra sino Egipto, y estaba tratando de renegociar un contrato muy difícil.

A falta de alguien con quien platicar, Hermione que cubria muy rapido su escaso trabajo en Gringotts, iba hacia la madriguera para estar con Molly y a veces hasta con Fleur se encontraba, y algunas otras iba al consultorio de sus padres, que entre sonidos de taladreo trataba de hablar con ellos mientras que comia de los dulces sin azucar que tenian en la recepción.

Al pasar los dias que al menos para ella se le hacian eternos, la llegada de Harry y Ginny por fin se dio, un poco complicada pues Ginny no habia sacado nada de su antiguo departamento para mudarse con Harry, asi que los dos primeros dias usaba las camisetas de Harry como pijamas, y una vez aunque no se veian, en su trabajo traia unos calcetines de el, estaba completamente desordenada, todavía no tomaba el control de la casa, sentia que si movia algo Harry se molestaria, todavía no veia su casa como la casa de los dos.

A los pocos dias de que llegaran Harry y Ginny, Viktor aparecio en el departamento de Ron, Hermione muy alegre de volver a verlo lo invito un te

- Deberrías de irte a Bulgarria, es un pais mas tranquilo

- No puedo, sabes que mi familia esta aquí, mis amigos…

- Ronald – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

- Pues si Ron tambien – dijo reuyendo su mirada – mira el es el padre y nosotros acordamos que estariamos en todo lo que respecta a nuestro hijo

- Pero si no erres su parreja porrque tienes que estar atada a el? Que pasarra cuando te enamorres de alguien mas? Cuando vayas a hacer tu vida con alguien mas? Que papel jugara el?

- No lo se – dijo un poco irritada

- Crreo que la relacion que tienes con el no es sana

- Pero es que – Hermione titubeo – creo… creo que estoy enamorada de el

La puerta se abrio con un estallido, Ron entro decidido con un ramo de flores silvestres

- VOLVI!

Hermione se puso roja, quiza la habia escuchado, Ron se dirigio hacia ella y le planto un firme beso en la comisura de los labios, le toco el vientre con cariño, le entrego las flores, y le dijo a Krum lo mas falsamente posible

- Hola que tal, viniste al té y a comer galletitas?

- No – el le devolvio una mirada hostil – eso fue un extrra

- No me habias dicho que volvias hoy – intervino ella – te fue bien?

- De maravilla!

Hermione se extraño ante el falso tono de Ron, Krum dijo en voz baja

- Eso no fue lo que yo oi

- Que dijiste? – le espeto Ron

- Que eso no fue lo que yo oi

- Y tu que sabes?

- Te olvidas que tambien juego quiddicth? Has estado muy distraido y tu entrenador estaba cansado por eso…

- Callate! – le dijo Ron con furia – deja que yo le explique a ella.

Hermione los mirada por turnos, sintio agua en la mano y cerro presurosa la llave, trataba de poner las flores en un jarron.

- Que pasa Ron? – le dijo con miedo

Ron miro a Krum, el cual termino su te apresuradamente y dijo

- Me voy, hablamos luego Hermione

Krum cerro la puerta con desgana, Hermione dejo el jarron en la barra de la cocina y se sento junto a Ron que se veia derrotado

- Que paso Ron? Algo malo?

- Si, no quede en el equipo de Inglaterra, recibi otra oferta

- De quien? – intuyendo algo malo

- De Egipto

- EGIPTO! Eso esta muy lejos, es decir…

- No acepte – dijo serio

Hermione se sobresalto y lo miro confundida

- Que no aceptaste?

- No, tenia que irme alla por el proximo año, no es un buen lugar para criar un niño, el suelo es peligroso por algunos artefactos que los idiotas muggles plantaron ahí, y… ademas es demasiado caluroso, no puedes estar en un ambiente asi en tu estado

- Ron…

- Olvidalo ya encontrare algo mas…

- Oh por Merlin! – le toco el hombro – lo siento Ron…

- No te preocupes – tomo con su mano la mano que Hermione tenia en su hombro y se llevo a los labios – creo que ya estoy definiendo mis prioridades. Ahora lo que mas me importan son ustedes dos

Hermione se derritio, le sonrio tiernamente y si no hubiera sido porque Ginny y Harry entraron en ese momento sonrientes, lo hubiera besado.

- Hola Ron! Como te fue? – dijo una sonriente Ginny

- No preguntes

- Ay pues a nosotros nos fue muy bien, deberias de ver las fotografias, pero ahora no las traigo, pero luego te las enseño, y que me trajiste de Brasil?

Harry que ya estaba comiendo las galletas que Krum habia dejado lo miro expectante y sonriente, Ron miraba a Ginny irritado pues ella parloteaba sin parar, parecia que se habia tomado una taza completa de cafeina pues no se estaba quieta, mientras Harry enguia las galletas casi enteras

- Te? – le pregunto Hermione

- Megog un chocolagte – dijo todavía masticando – pog favog

Hermione se levanto y preparo dos tazas de chocolate caliente, una se la dio a Ron y otra a Harry

- A mi no me preparaste chocolate? – le dijo Ginny ofendida

- Ni loca, no te dare azucar! Mirate! – y se dirigio a Harry – tienes mucha hambre o que?

- Si – trago – es que Ginny me da muy poquito de comer

- Exagerado – le espeto Ginny

- Bueno, si me das muchas verduras por la salud y todo eso, pero son muy ligeras, a las 3 horas ya quiero comer de nuevo

- Te entiendo – le dijo Hermione – miren, me acaban de pagar de Gringotts, es poco pero les invito unas hamburguesas

- No Hermione, yo pago – le dijo Ron

- No Ron! Siempre me estan invitando a todos lados, por una vez dejen que los invite yo, vamos

En Londres el tiempo empezaba a hacer mas fresco, pero sin llegar a frio, ya sentados en el restaurant Ron los conto lo de su "obligado" retiro

- Yo creo que hiciste bien – le dijo Harry - pero el quidditch te daba para una buena vida, supongo que tienes ahorros

- Ehmmm… algunos

- Vaya Ron, todavía faltan las cosas del bebe, ni hablar de comer y medicinas y…

- Vale, vale, lo entiendo, podremos vivir otros meses bien, de todas maneras buscare algo…

- Quizas si hablas con papa – le dijo Ginny – o si hubieras terminado la carrera de auror…

- Gracias por recordarmelo Ginny – le dijo con los dientes apretados

- Bueno yo nada mas decia…

- Y como les ha ido en su nueva vida? – dijo Hermione tratando de cambiar de tema

- Pues feliz, pero la verdad es un poco desordenada nuestra vida, todavía no arreglamos bien la casa, y yo con el trabajo no puedo

- Y no me da bien de comer… - completo Harry

- Te hubieras casado con Cho Chang y te aseguro que no te hubiera faltado arroz – dijo irritada

- Ne – chasqueo la lengua – las orientales ya no son mi gusto, de diez años para aca me muero por las pelirriojas

Le paso un brazo a Ginny y le planto un beso a la fuerza, pues ella se hacia la ofendida, Ron rio y dijo con sorna, como si estuvieran ellos dos solos

- Bueno, bueno, recuerda esa vez en Japon - solto una carcajada – no te querias bajar de la terraza de la borrachera de sake que te habias puesto… y las chicas…

Interrumpio su discurso al notar las miradas indignadas de Hermione y Ginny sobre ellos

- Muy bonito… - le dijo Ginny – acaso te olvidaste de contarme esa historia?

Harry agacho la mirada y murmuro "Es que no la recuerdo muy bien" . La comida llego y Harry pronto empezo a comer reuyendo la mirada de su esposa, que tenia los brazos cruzados y soltaba bufidos de vez en cuando

- Vamos Ginny – le decia Ron tratando de quitarle importancia – todos tenemos nuestro pasado, a ti te parece difícil porque llegaste intacta al matrimonio

Hermione solto una sonora carcajada que llamo la atención de todos, incluso Harry se rio sonsacarronamente con ella, pero se atraganto y Ginny aprovecho para darle un fuerte manotazo en la espalda, Ron los miro ceñudos

- Que?

- Bueno Ron… es solo que… me parecio gracioso el comentario, no porque no fuera verdad, sino por lo sobreprotectores que a veces pueden llegar a ser

Ron los miro malhumorado por un rato, Ginny le rehuia la mirada, comieron casi sin interrupciones y salieron al departamento de Ron y Hermione para tomar unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla. Cuando ya estaban muy acomodados en la sala, el timbre sono, extrañado, Ron fue a abrir y se encontro ni mas ni menos que con el padre de Hermione

- Papá! Que haces aquí?

- Hola princesa, hola Harry, hola Ginny, Ron…

- Hola señor

- Como que que hago aquí? Acaso ya se les olvido? Harry y Ginny su momento a pasado, he respetado eso, pero ahora es el turno de estos dos, venia a ver cuando será la boda… pues queremos que te cases en la misma iglesia que tu madre y yo, y hay que apurarnos para hacer la reservación y…

PLAM! Ron se habia desmayado ahí mismo, por un momento se les habia olvidado los padres de Hermione, y ahora como iban a salir de esa? Hermione, Ginny y Harry ni se atrevieron a levantarlo, solo una tiesa sonrisa se dibujo en su cara mientras el padre de Hermione los miraba sonriente.

* * *

Hola! Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, que aunque no tiene mucho del final de capitulo anterior espero que les guste, pues el señor Granger empezo con sus planes y ya veremos cuando los Weasleys se unan a la planeación. En fin, gracias por los entuasiastas reviews del capitulo pasado, me alegra muchisimo que les hayan gustado. Escribire pronto! 


	17. Abriendo el baul

CAPITULO 17

Ron abrio los ojos, habia tenido un sueño terrible, estaba acostado en su cuarto, la luz estaba apagada y no se oia ningun ruido. Se levanto con cautela y vio el reloj, eran las 3 de la mañana, salio de su recamara y vio que el living estaba un poco desordenado, copas y botellas vacias yacian sobre la mesita de café, camino de puntitas hacia el cuarto de Hermione y la vio dormida placidamente, no como duerme una princesa, sino como duerme una mujer embarazada, lo mas comoda posible, ocupando todo el espacio de la cama al tener las extremidades estiradas y sin una manta encima debido al calor.

Cerro la puerta con cuidado y se sento en el sofa, en menudo lio estaba metido, ni siquiera habia tenido tiempo de hablar con Hermione sobre la ultima noche que habia estado ahí, por el momento no tenia trabajo para hacer planes de gastos u otras cosas, tendrian que vivir de sus ahorros en lo que encontraba un buen trabajo, pero aun asi no pensaba demostrar su preocupación frente a ella, el debia llevar toda la carga posible sin siquiera inmutarla.

Tomo una bolsa de papas fritas y trato de abrirla con cuidado, pero le parecia que hacia demasiado ruido, el papel metalico crujia con fuerza y cuando las masticaba le parecian demasiado crujientes, sin embargo tenia mucha hambre ya que por estar desmayado no habia cenado. La cabellera de Hermione se asomo despeinada

- Eso son papas fritas?

- Si

Se acomodo el albornoz, fue hacia el refrigerador y tomo una botella de agua, se sento frente a Ron y le dijo

- Como te sientes? Menudo ridiculo que hiciste

- Mejor… y gracias – dijo sarcásticamente – porque estas levantada?

- Tenia sed, hace mucho calor – dijo simplemente

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos hasta que ella hablo decidida

- Ron tenemos que terminar con esto, mi padre invito a tus padres a su casa, ayer tambien invito a Harry y Ginny, en fin! Toda tu familia esta invitada a mi casa esta noche, y temo que es para decirles de la boda… y yo la verdad no puedo continuar con eso, ya no quiero mentiras!

Hermione lucia alterada y nerviosa, el dejo la bolsa de papas a un lado y fue hacia ella, que escondia la cara entre sus manos

- Hermione calma…

- No puedo Ron! Es que… lo del otro dia… yo…

- Me gusto – le dijo Ron timidamente

- Ron. Note que si te gusto – dijo tratando de sonar simpatica

Lo logro, el rio por lo bajo y ella se relajo un poco

- Obvio, a mi tambien me gusto…

- Por lo que note, te gusto el triple de lo que a mi me gusto…

- Oh deja de bromear con eso! – le dio un codazo amistoso – siento que no puedo ni mirarte a la cara…

- Hermione – le tomo la mano - tomare ese dia como el dia que nuestro hijo se concibio…

Ella le sonrio y se recargo en su pecho

- Si, yo tambien

Descansaron uno junto al otro por algunos minutos, Ron le acariciaba distraidamente un mechon de cabello

- Te quiero – dejo escapar el

Hermione se tenso, habia oido bien? Se removio incomoda en el sofa y sintio como el bebe se movia, como animandola a llevar la conversación por ese camino

- De verdad?

- Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, cuando paso… lo de Jenny, quise olvidarme, quise dejarte, no paso nada, estar alejado de ti hizo que todo se intensificara, verte me partia el alma porque veia los efectos del embarazo en ti, te veas mas radiante, mas hermosa…

Agradecio que estaban a oscuras y el no podia ver la tonta sonrisa que ella ponia

- Yo tambien te quiero, Ron yo… quiero demostrarte…

Pero Ron la callo con un beso intenso, al que ella respondio automáticamente, en medio de suaves golpes, volteretas para acomodarse, una que otra risa debido a la torpeza natural de la situación, Hermione y Ron volvieron a estar juntos.

Ya amanecia cuando los dos estaban recostados en la cama de el

- Ron… creo que hoy debemos aclarar las cosas con nuestra familia. Debemos decirles que no nos vamos a casar

- No por el momento – le dijo el sonriendo

- Mis papas van a enloquecer – le dijo ella sonriendo

- No te preocupes, yo estare ahí

Hermione le sonrio, y Ron la animo a ir a una cafeteria a desayunar algo, antes de dormir.

Sentados en una mesita disfrutaban de un buen desayuno, Ginny y Harry se acercaron, evidentemente iban camino al trabajo

- Mira Harry – dijo Ginny burlona – pero si son los Weasley!

- Ja – ja – contesto Ron sarcásticamente – mejor vayanse a su trabajo!

- Alguien tiene que trabajar no? En fin, nos vemos en la noche, primero llegaremos a su departamento porque no sabemos como llegar a tu casa, adios… Weasleys

En la noche ya en casa de los Granger, Hermione ayudaba a su madre con los bocadillos, los acomodaba cuidadosamente en una bandeja mientras Ginny parloteaba y le contaba a Jane sobre su viaje a Fiji, Harry por su parte trataba de suavisar el ambiente entre Ron y el sr Granger, sirviendoles un poco de brandy a los dos y tratando de entablar una conversación sobre el juego de futbol entre Brasil e Inglaterra, pero Ron no sabia ni que era eso.

El timbre sono, el señor Granger fue a abrir la puerta, y en el camino sono 10 veces mas, cuando abrio la puerta vio que el señor Weasley seguia oprimiendo el botón feliz de la vida.

- Esto es una de las cosas mas ingeniosas que he visto en la vida…

- Pasen, bienvenidos!

Los Weasleys pasaron viendo asombrados la casa de Hermione, Jane, Hermione y Ginny salieron de la cocina para recibirlos, y la casa de lleno de barullo por unos minutos. El señora Granger le mostraba a Arthur la casa y este se sorprendia por la mas pequeña de las cosas, ni que decir por un control remoto. Pasaron a la mesa, arrastrando el ruido con ellos, Hermione y su madre sirvieron las platos, los Weasleys estaban asombrados porque usaban cucharones para servir en los platos y no se llenaban mágicamente, sino que tenian que servirse ellos mismos, pero su madre los habia aleccionado para que tomaran eso como costumbres muggles, sin hacer ninguna critica al respecto.

Los patriarcas que platicaban entre ellos parecian muy de acuerdo con la situación

- … le rompi la nariz Arthur, no te lo voy a negar – decia sin la mas minima señal de arrepentimiento – ella es mi bebe y bueno…

- Te entiendo, te entiendo

- Es decir, tu eres padre y si Harry hubiera embarazado a Ginny hubieras hecho lo mismo…

Harry se atraganto con el vino y se daba golpes en el pecho

- … mucho peor, conozco varios hechizos, y una nariz rota no fue nada, se arregla muy facil…

Después de un rato, todos se encontraban sentados en la sala y esperando el momento incomodo, Hermione animaba a Ron a hablar pero este solo le hacia una seña engañosa, finalmente el señor Granger dijo muy decidido

- Bueno, bueno, creo que hay que planear una boda…

- Una boda? – decia Molly confundida

- Ron lo les ha dicho? Hermione y el se van a casar…

Molly solto un grito de jubilo y corrio hacia Ron abrazandolo y besandolo en la mejilla, mientras el trataba de escapar de su madre

- Porque no me habias dicho? SOY TU MADRE RONALD, ah pero me hace tan feliz! Y Hermione mi niña…

Todos felicitaban a la feliz pareja, excepto Harry y Ginny que se tomaban de las manos como esperando lo peor

- … no querian opacar la boda de Harry y Ginny… - le decia Jane a Molly

- Ay que considerados! – dijo Molly dulcemente

- PAPA! – decia Ron tratando de llamar su atención pero estaba enfrascado en un abrazo con sus otros hijos

Fleur lo felicito y Ron no pudo dejar pasar el momento y recibio la felicitación con gusto, aunque se aparto de repente cuando vio que Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada

- PAPA! MAMA! Por favor tenemos algo que decirles

Todos los miraron y fue como si hubieron puesto pausa, en algunas caras se leia el presentimiento de una mala noticia

- Hermione y yo tenemos que decirles que… que… - trago saliva – no vamos a casarnos…

- QUE? – exploto el padre de Hermione, Molly y Jane soltaron un quejido y se dejaron caer en su asiento

- Por el momento, por el momento… - aclaro Ron

- Que por el momento ni que nada! Nos debes una explicación

- Papa – intercedio Hermione – por favor, mira Ron y yo queremos hacer las cosas a nuestra manera, y el matrimonio es algo para siempre, Ron y yo tenemos muy poco de conocernos como pareja, yo no me quiero casar con el sin antes comprobar que somos compatibles

Ginny y Harry estaban tiesos, Arthur los miraba serio, y Molly sollozaba suavemente

- Pero no hay nadie mas compatible que ustedes, ustedes se complementan – dijo Molly

- Hermione tu eres sensata y Ron un imprudente – dijo Bill

- Tu eres inteligente y el un idiota – dijo Fred

- Tu eres aburrida y el divertido – dijo George

- Tu eres responsable y a el le vale la vida – dijo Ginny

- Tu eres bonita y el FEO! – dijo el padre de Hermione

- Vamos – dijo Ron tratando de sonar simpatico a pesar de que era evidente de que algunos comentarios lo habian ofendido – solo queremos darnos un tiempo

- Ah un tiempo, eso es perfecto – dijo el sr Granger – primero el bebe, y luego vamonos despacito

- El bebe es mi asunto! – se defendio Ron – Me he hecho responsable todo este tiempo, Hermione no trabaja por evitar estrés y yo me he hecho cargo, vitaminas, caminatas, visitas al medimago! Todo! Es injusto que nos traten como niños cuando estamos afrontando las cosas como adultos! Mi prioridad es ella y mi hijo! Ah porque es niño para su información…

Habia sido un comentario con truco, Ron penso que se doblegarian, y tuvo razon, en todos hubo un pequeño resplandor en su cara, incluso en Hermione cuando dijo lo siguiente

- … tenemos cuna, y andador, y camita, y ropero, mucha ropita, toda escogida por mi… y habra mucha mas, y deje el quidditch por estar cerca de ella, y consiguire un trabajo normal, y…

- Yo te entiendo hijo – intercedio Arthur

- Si – dijo el señor Granger luchando conta si mismo – supongo que estas haciendo lo correcto

- Sr Granger – dijo sincero – Sra Jane, yo amo a Hermione. No pude encontrar mejor chica, y voy a tratar de hacerla feliz, pero dejenos hacerlo a nuestro modo, creanme cuando les dijo que hemos superado muchos problemas que quiza nos hubieran alejado para siempre, y mas que nada por eso queremos esperar, porque parece que apenas estamos retomando nuestra relacion. Van a tener que confiar en nosotros…

- Asi es – lo apoyo Hermione

El señor Granger asintio sin remedio, lo mismo que los demas, demasiado orgullosos de sus hijos, hasta Fred y George se abstuvieron de hacerles bromas esa noche, dejando que la velada se convirtiera en un paso hacia la union familiar.

Cuando Hermione y Ron llegaron a su departamento entre risas complices, Hermione lo miro con misterio y le dijo

- Acaso la cuna es plateada y con un hermoso velo blanco?

- Como sabes? – le dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo

- Te vi comprandola en Italia – le sonrio – la cuna es preciosa, yo la estaba viendo cuando me dijeron que ya estaba vendida

- Tu estabas en la tienda? – le pregunto asombrado

- Si, ni siquiera esperaste a que la desarmaran

Ron rio recordando el momento, le tomo la mano y la guio a su recamara, la detuvo al pie de la cama y fue hacia el armario, saco un baúl que parecia muy pesado. Hermione lo miraba con extrañeza, Ron jadeando dejo el baúl a poca distancia de ella, lo abrio y Hermione se inclino para ver mejor: el baúl contenia un monton de cosas de bebe en miniatura que Ron habia reducido, la cuna, un ropero, una mecedora para Hermione, y demas cosas, Hermione ahogo un grito, y Ron empezo a sacar una por una de todas esas cosas y le explico donde las habia comprado. Y si Ron en ese momento le hubiera propuesto matrimonio, Hermione hubiera dicho que si, sin ninguna duda.

* * *

Hola, se que he tardado mucho pero no he tenido acceso a internet, en fin, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo. Ya las cosas se estan yendo por el camino esperado, muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero los comentarios que quieran hacer. Otra cosa, subi una historia nueva hace como una semana o mas, se llama "Del olvido al no me acuerdo" y es un Harry/Ginny, me gustarian que se pasaran por ahi para darle un vistazo y si gustan me dejen un review. Saludos y besos! 


	18. Detalles de la vida diaria

CAPITULO 18

La puerta de la oficina se cerro detrás de Ron, se quedo a solas en su nuevo lugar de trabajo, se sento detrás del escritorio e inmediatamente decenas de papeles volaron por la oficina acomodandose en las bandejas "Por leer", "Leido", "Autorizado", "Cancelado", Ron solto una maldición y cuando todo se calmo, se puso rapidamente a planear los torneos mundiales de quidditch. Era el nuevo encargado del Comité de Eventos Especiales de Deportes Magicos.

- No podemos negar que es un buen trabajo – le decia Ginny a Hermione mientras le hacia una revision

- En realidad es un excelente trabajo

- Pero el sueldo nunca se acercara al de jugador de quidditch?

- No, ni en sueños, pero no deja de ser un buen sueldo

- Y ya te mudaste a su habitación? – le pregunto con una mirada sonriente

- Si, mi habitación la estamos decorando, Ron tenia tantas cosas ya compradas, en cuanto le den su primer cheque me llevara de compras a mi

- Genial – dijo Ginny

- Que tal tu y Harry?

- Acoplandonos – dijo seria

- Esta todo bien?

- Si, pero es que… vaya somos un desastre, yo trato de ser ordenada con las cosas que el es desordenado y el trata de ser ordenado con las cosas que yo soy desordenada, en fin, de repente nos aventamos unas peleas – silvo – que para que te cuento

- Y es muy seguido?

- La cosa es que si, pero luego recapacito y pienso, "solo dejo el jabon tirado en el piso, no es para tanto"

- O sea que solo pelean por tonterias?

- Asi es, el se enoja porque no tapo la pasta de dientes, o porque dejo la toalla mojada sobre el piso, yo por el jabon, no tapa el shampoo, bebe directo del envase de leche – nego con la cabeza – es un puerco!

Hermione se rio con fuerza e incluso en el monitor parecia que el bebe se reia

- Ay Ginny por favor, solo son estupideces, deberian de relajarse mas

- Mira, estas entrando al sexto mes, y ya veras como te cambia el humor, asi que antes de que digas nada, te aseguro algo, te comeras tus palabras

Hermione siguió sonriendo, y Ginny le indico que podia levantarse, Hermione se puso de nuevo su ropa

- Bueno – decia Ginny en un tono profesional – estas muy bien, tus niveles de azucar, colesterol y vitamina B12 estan perfectos, tu presion esta bien, el bebe esta perfecto, cada dia creciendo mas y mas. Ahora solo cuidate del humor, estaras irritable y muy sensible, no te asustes si los antojos son cada vez mas frecuentes y por lo mismo cada vez mas raros

- Gracias Sanadora Weasley – dijo ella sonriendo

Sin embargo Ginny solo le dirigio una mirada vacia, Hermione le tomo la mano a traves del escritorio

- Vamos, animate, es obvio que esten asi, se estan conociendo mas, los dos tienen habitos que desconocen uno del otro, solo denles la importancia que tienen

Ginny asintio, y como si lo hubieran invocado en ese momento aparecio un arreglo de flores rojas, Ginny tomo la tarjeta y leyo

"Perdon por ser tan gruñon en la mañana, y por la caida con el jabon que te provoque" Dentro del arreglo venia un jabon envuelto, Ginny rio

- Ya vez, solo son detalles de la vida diaria…

Ginny asintio sonriendo.

Pero en los proximos dias Hermione se trago sus palabras, era la hora de la cena y habia preparado sopa de pollo, Ron tomo su cuchara y sorbio, a Hermione el sonido de "slurp" la irrito, miro a Ron y este le devolvio una sonrisa antes de llevarse otra cucharada a la boca, de nuevo ese "slurp", Hermione cerro los ojos como para armarse de paciencia, apreto la mano alrededor de la cuchara que sostenia, oyo el siguiente "slurp" y golpeo la mesa con el puño

- Puedes dejar de sorber la sopa y comer como la gente decente! – le gruño a Ron con una mirada que hechaba fuego

Ron abrio mucho los ojos, agacho la mirada y dijo en voz baja

- Lo siento

Comieron en silencio, Ron no queria hacer ningun ruido, Ginny se lo habia advertido, sin embargo a Hermione le irritaba el tintineo de la cuchara con el plato, de repente hasta parecia que Ron respiraba muy fuerte, trataba de calmarse.

Cuando fueron a acostarse, Ron le dio un beso de buenas noches, estaba quedandose dormido, cuando sintio que Hermione se removio en la cama, abrio los ojos pero no dijo nada. Estaba de nuevo abandonandose en los brazos de Morfeo cuando sintio que ella pateo el cobertor, Ron se volteo dandole a ella la espalda, sintio como ella luchaba por acomodarse y en una de esas ella le dio una suave patada en la pierna, volteo con ella y le dijo lo mas calmado posible

- No puedes dormir?

- Te parece que estoy dormida? – dijo irritada

- Que pasa? Te sientes mal?

- No puedo acomodarme con esto – señalo su abultado vientre – esta cama es muy chica, no tengo libertad

- Si quieres me ire a dormir al sofa – le dijo tomando su almohada y una manta

- O sea que no quieres dormir conmigo? – dijo dolida

- No – se defendio – solo quiero que estes comoda

- Mejor deberias decir que ya no te atraigo, con lo gorda que me estoy poniendo

- Hermione estas delirando – dijo un poco fastidiado

- No me digas loca! – le espeto con furia

- No estoy diciendo eso – dijo sin comprender – porque simplemente no aceptas que estas de mal humor?

Hermione abrio la boca indignada, y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas

- Eres un cerdo! No sabes como tratar a una mujer!

- Pero… q-que…?

Hermione se paro decidida, y fue caminando hacia su antigua habitación

- Me voy! – dijo entre lagrimas – estaras mejor asi, se que no aguantas estar lejos de la vida que tenias. Ser el jugador de quidditch famoso, fiestas, fans, chicas delgadas!

Ron que habia tirado la manta y su almohada para perseguirla solo en camiseta interior y boxers la miraba sin comprender.

- Hermione que estas haciendo?

- Empacando

Ron fue hacia ella, tratando de tener paciencia, ella le daba la espalda mientras tomaba prendas con furia, Ron la abrazo fuertemente tratando de calmarla, Hermione quiso soltarse pero Ron la apreto mas fuerte

- No quiero que te vayas, quedate conmigo – le susurro – te necesito

A Hermione le temblaron las piernas y Ron sintio como sus musculos se relajaban, sin voltear ella le pregunto en un susurro

- De verdad?

- Claro, te necesito aquí conmigo, vamos no te enojes, compraremos una cama mas grande si estas muy incomoda

Hermione se volteo hacia el

- No, no es necesario – dijo lentamente – creo que se me dispararon las hormonas

Ron la beso suavemente, mientras ella trataba de aguantar la risa, ahora que lo pensaba, habia sido una escena totalmente "embarazosa" .

- Vamos – le dijo Ron – mañana sacamos tu ropa de la maleta, me tengo que levantar temprano, tengo muchas cosas que organizar mañana

Harry negaba lentamente con la cabeza, dijo sorprendido

- O sea que enloquecio?

- Un poco – admitio Ron – pero supongo que es normal no?

- Ginny es la que sabe de eso, yo no

Lo dijo en un tono seco, Ron fruncio el entrecejo

- Esta todo bien?

Harry se encogio de hombros

- Solo, problemas normales, a veces somos un desastre

- Hermione me conto, que tienen problemas insignificantes, pero que se los toman demasiado en serio…

- Supongo, pero sabes? Esos problemitas llevan a una vida hostil, a una vida incomoda, el otro dia por ejemplo, se enojo porque deje el jabon en el piso y ella lo piso y se cayo, se pego en la cabeza y estuvo inconsciente 5 minutos, me hizo un drama!

- Ginny no esta tan acostumbrada a los accidentes tan seguido como tu – dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa – tu te has quebrado la cabeza un monton de veces! Por eso te parece insignificante!

- Quiza nos casamos muy pronto – dijo pensativo – quiza debimos conocernos mejor… teniamos tanto tiempo separados que era obvio que ahora somos diferentes

- No digas estupideces! – se enojo Ron – solo necesitan unas vacaciones

- Si – dijo riendo – pero lejos el uno del otro

Y como en el mundo de los magos la magia todo lo domina, a Harry se le cumplio su deseo, habia llegado a su casa y escucho que Ginny estaba en tremendo ajetreo, iba de una habitación a otra cargando diferentes cosas, lo saludo alegremente pero sin detenerse en lo que la ocupaba

- Hola cariño como te fue?

- Bien – dejo unos papeles sobre la mesa de café – que haces?

- Empaco, me voy esta noche

- Oh – se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo – y porque no me avisaste?

- Me acaban de decir, tuve que venir a hacer mis maletas, es un caso extraño, en Australia, y solo quieren a los mejores, asi que es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar, siento que sea tan deprisa, pero como te digo, es un caso extraño y urgente

- Y… cuanto tiempo te vas?

- De 10 a 15 dias, no podria decirte con exactitud – dijo mientras tomaba un monton de zapatos y los metia en una maleta – no te molesta verdad? Sabes que yo no me opongo cuando tu sales de viaje

- N-no, es solo que es muy repentino

- Asi es esto amor – dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia, no queria discutir – recuerdas cuando tu jefe te llevo a mision en plena… intimidad. Eso SI que es repentino

Ginny cerro su maleta y fue hacia Harry

- Bueno, nos veremos pronto cielo – le dio un beso

Harry la acompaño a la chimenea, se veia como noqueado

- Ginny espera…

Ginny se paro en seco, y lo miro interrogante

- Buena suerte – dijo finalmente

- Gracias, la necesitaremos

Desaparecio en la chimenea en un mar de llamas verdes, Harry se quedo ahí parado sintiendose un poco estupido, pero entonces se planteo las cosas de diferente manera, amaba a Ginny, pero dos semanas de tranquilidad le caerian bien. Hizo un pequeño y ridiculo baile de victoria, fue a la cocina y tomo una cerveza y una bolsa de frituras, cenaria lo que fuera, no mas frutas y verduras por un rato, se sento en un sofa y prendio el televisor, subio los pies a la mesita de café que Ginny tanto cuidaba y cambio los canales a diestra y siniestra, sin preocuparse de que Ginny le gritoneara que le dejara en un canal.

Ginny por su parte durmió a pierna suelta sin que los ronquidos de Harry la despertaran, tampoco se preocupo de tener que hacer cena, el servicio en el hotel incluia todo.

Ginny se mantuvo muy ocupada, aunque estaba bastante seria, Neville la notaba apagada, no era la misma Ginny de siempre

- Te he notado rara – le dijo después de un largo dia, habian ido por un sándwich

- Es que, siento que la cama me queda grande – dijo mirando hacia la nada

- Ah! Extrañas a Harry, es normal

- Al principio me sentia relajada, descansaba de los habitos incomodos, pero ahora siento que extraño todo eso, el otro dia hasta tire el jabon en la bañera antes de meterme, creo que estoy volviendome loca

- Calma Ginny, en unos dias regresaremos y volveras a verlo, quiza es lo que necesitaban para darle la importancia necesaria a las cosas

Ginny apreto los labios con frustración y siguió comiendo.

A los pocos dias que Ginny se habia ido, Harry que se daba una ducha tomo la botella del shampoo y la agito sobre su cabeza, se tallo pero no habia espuma, se fijo en la botella: tapada, la destapo y siguió con lo suyo, salio de la regadera y le dio un escalofrio, el piso estaba helado, solto una palabrota y tomo la toalla de Ginny, completamente seca y la puso en el piso, entonces reacciono, era la toalla de Ginny la que aislaba sus pies del piso, hizo un gesto triste.

- De nuevo café para uno señor Potter?

Le pregunto el encargado de la cafeteria a la que siempre llegaban juntos, Harry asintio, el primer dia le puso todo el azucar que pudo, luego lo fue moderando, ahora ya no sabia cuanta cantidad le ponia Ginny para que quedara exactamente como a el le gustaba. Y ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera le habia dicho una palabra de amor, ese era el pensamiento que mas le carcomia el cerebro. Habia estado tan concentrado en pequeñas cosas, que resultaba que ahora no podia vivir sin ellas, y se habia olvidado un poco de todo el amor que le tenia.

Para malas, la noticia se habia expandido en el mundo magico, algunos articulos decian que Ginny habia abandonado a Harry, otros que Harry la habia corrido de su casa, y unos pocos aseguraban de Ginny estaba en Australia tratando de salvar a alguien que habia sido picado por una especia desconocida de serpiente magica.

- Podria enviar las flores a esta direccion? Si es en Australia cuando se tardaran en llegar?

- De 5 a 6 horas señor Potter

- Adjunte esto por favor – le paso una nota – y es privado

- Claro, claro señor Potter

La encargada de la floreria le dirigio una sonrisa falsa y frustrada, era obvio que deseaba leer a quien le enviaba flores, una ayudante le susurro no tan bajo

- Vaya parece que fue ella la que se fue… pobre chico

- Hey! – exploto Harry – quieren dejar de hablar sobre mi vida y la de mi esposa mientras yo estoy aquí!

Las chicas volvieron a sus asuntos, su cara se habia tornado rosada. Harry bufo con disgusto, estaba harto, deseaba que Ginny volviera, pero sabia que no lo haria, no hasta que se acabara su trabajo.

Hermione y Ron tenian sus altibajos, Ron estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo, Hermione cada vez se hinchaba mas y mas, y su humor era cambiante, tenia antojos extraños, comia estofado bañado en helado, o ensalada con chispitas de chocolate. El mal humor iba y venia, asi como el llanto, Ron trataba de calmarla, a veces lo conseguia fácilmente y a veces batallaba un poco mas.

Ginny salia del hospital ya muy entrada la noche, iba muy cansada, solo deseaba darse un baño y meterse a la cama, pero si se trataba de que se le cumpliera un deseo mejor deseaba bañarse con Harry e irse a la cama con el. Suspiro perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando salio del elevador camino por el pasillo y noto un bulto en la puerta de su habitación, saco su varita y se acerco cautelosamente

- Harry?

Harry que estaba dormido recargado en la puerta abrio un ojo y se paro velozmente

- Ginny – la abrazo y beso con fuerza

Ginny se abrazo a el de la misma manera, respondio inmediatamente al beso, se habia puesto de puntitas, cuando se separaron del beso ella le dijo tomando un poco de aire pero evidentemente

- Pero que estas haciendo aquí?

- No te alegras? – le dijo sonriente

- Claro, claro, pero es que no te esperaba, aunque ya estaba deseando verte

- Yo tambien – la miro a los ojos – Ginny, se que he estado un poco… idiota, ultimamente me he fijado mas en tus pequeños defectos que en tus virtudes, te amo

- Con todo y defectos?

- Amo tus defectos, vivir lejos de ellos me hizo ver que amo tus defectoos

- Yo tambien te amo – le dirigio una mirada brillante – vamos adentro, si hacemos en el pasillo lo que tengo en mente nos correran del hotel

Harry le sonrio tontamente y la siguió.

Semanas después, mientras Hermione y Ron visitaban a Ginny y Harry, y todos parloteaban en la sala, Hermione sintio una humedad que no pudo controlar, con pena miro discretamente hacia abajo

- Hermione que te paso? – le dijo Harry al ver su sillon mojarse lentamente

- No se – se levanto asustada

- Ay madre – dijo Ginny – se te rompio la fuente, vamos, tenemos que ir a San Mungo

- Pero faltan dos meses! – discutio Ron

- Ni siquiera pienso quedarme aquí a discutir contigo Ron, me la llevo – le dijo Ginny – alcancenos

Hermione y Ginny desaparecieron, los dos chicos se quedaron de piedra, después de cinco minutos, Ron logro decir en voz baja

- Voy a ser papá

* * *

Hola! Gracias a tods por su reviews, y aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que pronto llegara a su fin, y me permitira concentrarme solo en una historia, de nuevo les recuerdo que tengo una historia Harry/Ginny que se llama "Del olvido al no me acuerdo" y espero que la lean como leen esta y pues que me dejen sus comentarios. Gracias por leerme! 


	19. Con y sin bebe

CAPITULO 19

La señora Weasley llego corriendo tomada de la mano de la madre de Hermione, Arthur y el padre de esta venian detrás de ellas

- Por aquí! – les indico Molly sin parar de correr

Dieron una vuelta y Arthur casi resbala debido al pulido piso, corrieron un poco mas y finalmente divisaron a Ron sentado en un sillon de piel negro, con cara de terror y sin mover un solo músculo. Harry estaba en un sofa frente a el, con los ojos muy abiertos pero sin mirar u lugar espcifico, y jugaba con sus dedos y lo que parecia la liga del pelo de Ginny.

- Como esta? Como esta Hermione? – dijo Molly con dificultad

- Ginny no ha salido – explico Harry después de una pausa, pues parecia que Ron estaba imposibilitado para hablar – no nos ha dicho nada, como Ron entro en shock, ellas se adelantaron

- Oh Ron – le dijo su madre – no te preocupes, todo saldra bien…

- Pero es que faltan dos meses… - dijo con un hilillo de voz

- A veces se adelantan – dijo Jane – no podremos hacer nada hasta que Ginny salga

Sin embargo se sentaron a esperar con semblante tenso, Harry se sentia incomodo, intruso

- Alguien quiere un te? – pregunto

Ordenaron dos vasos de agua, un te, y dos cafes bien cargados, Harry fue a buscarlos a la cafeteria, y se encontro con que Ginny estaba sentada en una mesa

- Ginny que paso? – le pregunto alarmado

- Solo me tomo un minuto – dijo mas para si misma que para su esposo - solo un minuto antes de ir con Ron

- Hermione esta mal? – dijo con terror

- No, es decir, no pero… es muy pronto, si sale todo bien, tendremos que retener al bebe dos meses y ponerlo en una camara que simule su ambiente, para quedar completamente seguros de que este bien

- Pero Ginny los bebes de siete meses nacen bien, ay que cuidarlos un poco mas es cierto, pero hay alguna razon por la cual estas tomando esta decisión tan delicada?

- Que es mi sobrino! – dijo a punto de llorar – es el hijo de Ron, mi hermano, de Hermione, mi mejor amiga, la hermana que nunca tuve, no me perdonaria no tomar los cuidados necesarios, los cuidados exagerados si quieres! Creo que estoy entrando en pánico…

Era evidente, se le notaba que las manos le temblaban, parecia que iba a derrumbarse ahí mismo, Harry trajo un te al que le puso unas gotitas de jazmin

- Tomatelo, te calmara, eres una excelente medimaga lo recuerdas? – dijo tratando de animarla – solo tu puedes comprometerte tanto a sacarlos bien a los dos de esta situación. Asi como me salvaste a mi

Ginny lo miro y fue como si volviera a ver a Harry con la piel destrozada por veneno, con la voz temblorosa dijo

- No me lo recuerdes. No es lo mismo un ser amado que cualquier persona.

- Me salvaste a mi – reforzo Harry – ellos estan bien, Hermione se ha cuidado demasiado, vamos… es pan comido. Si dices que el bebe se queda dos meses mas aquí, sabemos que es lo mejor.

- Cuando tu llegaste herido – dijo mirando hacia la nada – el panico fue el peor, el peor que he sentido en mi vida. Ni cuando estuvimos a punto de morir en aquel avion me senti asi. Pero pense "el es mio, y yo lo voy a salvar" – entonces renovada dijo – Hermione es mi hermana y ese bebe es mi sobrino, y van a estar bien

Se paro con una energia renovada, a Harry que le acababan de entregar su orden, le dirigio una mirada llena de seguridad, caminaron de regreso hacia donde estaban los Weasley y los Granger, estos en cuanto los vieron acercarse se pararon y corrieron hacia ellos, Ginny explico profesionalmente la situación, los tranquilizo, pero le recomendo a Ron que dejaran al bebe en una camara incubadora, el no dudo en hacer lo que se necesitara para que Hermione y el bebe estuvieran bien.

- Acompañame entonces – le dijo Ginny – te pondre una bata y estaras en el parto. Vengan los demas, pueden verla un momento antes de que entre

La siguieron, Ron iba junto a ella haciendo preguntas a las que ella respondia con seguridad, los demas iban rezagados un poco atrás pero escuchando con atención. Cuando entraron en la habitación vieron a Hermione recostada y frunciendo un poco el entrecejo por un dolor, ya vestia una bata del hospital, en cuanto parecio que el dolor paso, suspiro aliviada y les dirigio una sonrisa

- Te sientes bien? – le pregunto Ron

- Si, aunque tengo algunas contracciones, no me estan dando tan fuert… AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!

Ron se espanto y sintio como su mano era triturada, Hermione lo apretaba con fuerza, alarmado pidio ayuda, trato de soltarse pero ella lo tenia bien agarrado, todos se precipitaron alrededor hasta que finalmente se le estabilizo la respiración.

- Eso dolio en serio

- El bebe esta bajando – le informo Ginny mientras golpeaba con un dedo una gran jeringa – pero te inyectare esto y te sentiras mejor, dolera, pero no tanto

Hermione ni siquiera sintio el pinchazo, comparado con lo anterior eso no era nada

- No hay que tomar en cuenta lo que diga – decia Ginny tranquila – estara un poco drogada y las mujeres cuando dan a luz se vuelven en poco histericas, no es para menos

Oyo que el señor Granger rio discretamente y hablo con tono jovial

- Eso me recuerda, cuando Jane estaba a punto de dar a luz a Hermione hablo con una voz gruesa, como esa que ponen en las películas cuando se supone que habla el diablo, has visto el Exorcista?

- Jaja – rio Arthur – Molly paso por todo, una vez los ojos se le pusieron rojos, cuando nacio Charlie fue como si estuviera previniendo el futuro pues avento fuego por la boca… ah! Y cuando Percy…

Se detuvo, pues vio que las mujeres en la habitación los veian furiosas, movieron el pie oscilando y miraron sus zapatos

- Deberiamos de ir a buscar puros, para regalar – propuso el padre de Hermione

- Oh! Buena idea…

Salieron de ahí aprisa, despidiendose con lo que ellos creian era una sonrisa simpatica. Hermione sonreia tontamente, las drogas hacian su afecto. Los demas se quedaron unos minutos mas, hasta que finalmente Ginny les pidio que salieran, a todos excepto a Ron

- Puedes cambiarte alla – le indico un biombo – en unos minutos empieza la accion, esta lista, espero que tu tambien lo estes

- Ginny – la miro fuertemente – que todo salga bien por favor

- Claro Ron – hablo suavemente y le apreto el hombro – hare lo mejor que pueda, ya veras

Ron asintio, y vio como su hermana salio sosteniendo el expediente de Hermione. Hermione volteo con el y lo miro divertida

- Vamos, cambiate aquí mismo, no necesitas una pared!

Ron rodo los ojos, los tranquilizantes no eran para Hermione.

Harry volvio con Molly y Jane a la salita de espera, los nervios se habian apoderado de el, y cuando Ginny tuviera un bebe? A quien se lo podria confiar?

- Hola Harry, hola señoras – saludo alegremente Neville que iba enfundado en una bata blanca – vi que Hermione esta a punto de ser mama, no deberian preocuparse, Ginny es la mejor, la atendera muy bien

- Lo sabemos cariño – le dijo Molly – lo sabemos, saludame a tu abuela, dile que vaya por la casa, le haremos una fiesta de bebe a Hermione, un poco adelantada o atrasada, no se, pero le enviare la invitacion

- Claro señora Weasley, le dire, vendre al rato, debo ir al laboratorio

Los señores se les unieron al cabo de media hora, sostenian puros azules con la leyenda "Es mago" , traian flores y unos globos enormes que anunciaban el nacimiento de un bebe. Eso era lo hacian los hombres, penso Harry, solo se encargaban de los regalos, pensandolo bien no le iba a ir tan mal.

Hermione trituro los dedos de Ron, esta vez los quebro, en medio de un mar de gritos y sudor, nacio el integrante mas joven de la familia Weasley, Ginny se lo dio a una enfermera para que lo lavara y lo envolviera, pues si lo hacia ella temia que se quedara paralizada por estarlo viendo. Otra enfermera le dio arreglo los dedos a Ron, y entonces Ginny le entrego el bebe a Ron, el cual lo sostuvo frente a Hermione. Era precioso, tenia una blanca piel, era muy chiquito y algunos cuantos cabellos sea asomaban con una combinación de rojo y castaño, mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, y ante las palabras amorosas de sus padres movio un poco la cabeza y apreto el dedo con el cual Hermione lo acariciaba. Ginny los miro feliz.

- Puedes ir, y mostrarselos a los abuelos, y a su tio. En un minuto ire, transladare a Hermione a su habitación después de asegurarme que todo quede bien

Ron asintio, le mostro una vez mas el bebe a Hermione que se despidio de los dos con una mirada de profundo amor.

Ron salio caminando muy lento como temiendo que se le fuera a caer esa cosita tan delicada, escucho chillidos de alegria en cuanto asomo la puerta a la salita, los abuelos estaban felices, hasta el señor Granger le dio las gracias por darle a un nieto tan bonito. Sintieron como si solo hubieran pasado unos cuantos segundos, cuando Ginny llego

- Lo siento, pero lo tengo que llevar, hay que hacerle unos examenes…

Palabras de protesta se hicieron escuchar, pero no hubo mas remedio que obedecer, Ginny lo cargo y le hizo unos cuantos cariños. Entonces dijo

- Vamos, Hermione ya esta instalada, pueden verla ahora

La siguieron todos muy pegaditos, los demas hermanos de Ron los interceptaron en el camino, los hijos de Charlie y el de Bill, que venia tomado de la mano de su madre, se asomaron por encima para ver el bebe que sostenia su tia Ginny. Ginny los dejo en la habitación y se llevo al bebe, Hermione estaba recostada, ya se le habian formado ojeras, y sonreia con flojera

- Debes estar exahusta – dijo su madre – deberias descansar un poco

Hermione asintio, sin embargo el barullo era imposible, afuera el señor Weasley y el señor Granger regalan puros a cuanta gente pasaba.

- Pueden dejarnos un momento solos? – les pidio Ron

- Claro hijo, vamos Jane, te invito un te, aquí hacen uno especial que te calma los nervios

Los chicos sin embargo salieron para fumarse el puro de regalo, dejando a Hermione y a Ron solos. Ella parecia muy cansada

- Gracias – le dijo Ron, ella entendiendo perfectamente a que se referia le contesto

- Gracias a ti

Guardo silencio un minuto y dijo en un tono que se podia entender como delicado

- No se si Ginny te dijo, lo de la camara incubadora…

- Si – lo atajo triste – lo hizo

- Ella solo trata de asegurarse que todo esta bien

- Lo se, lo se, es solo que sera difícil, dos meses si el Ron, solo viendolo en horas de visitas

- Al menos nos tenemos… el uno al otro. Ademas es por el bien de el

Lo dijo en un tono como para convercerse el mismo, Hermione le apreto la mano en señal de apoyo

- Estas bien? – retomo el – estas muy lastimada? Quieres algo, agua, te…¿

- Estoy un poco lastimada, pero no sera tan malo, la medicina magica me dejara como nueva en 3 dias, Ginny quiere que me quede aquí, solo para que este atendida todo el tiempo. Podrias darme un poco de hielo triturado por favor? No se donde esta mi varita

- Claro

Aparecio un vaso lleno de cubitos de hielo muy chiquitos y se lo dio

- Si quieres los corro para que te dejen dormir

- No – sonrio – dormire de todos modos

- Me quedare aquí, solo para que sepas, que cuando despiertes aquí estare

- Esta bien

Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse profundamente dormida, Ron muy despacito se movio al sofa y tambien se quedo profundamente dormido. Sentia que no habia descansado cuando Ginny lo desperto suavemente

- Ron, Ron. Vamos ya es de mañana

- En serio?

- Si, vamos tengo los resultados

Se paro de inmediato, tan rapido que sintio que se mareo, Hermione parecia que se acababa de despertar tambien, lo saludo con una sonrisa

- Esta perfecto, aun asi recomiendo que se quede los dos meses. Esta muy bien desarrollado y completamente formado, pero es muy chiquito. En ocasiones te dejaran darle de comer Hermione, pero no puede salir mucho de la camara. No debemos preocuparnos por nada

- Gracias Ginny

- Es lo que menos podia hacer – dijo modesta – En unos minutos te traeran de desayunar, sera difícil, pero los dias que estes aquí solo podras comer lo que San Mungo dice, la comida es mala. Después de desayunar podran ver al bebe, Ron avise al ministerio, te dieron un par de dias libres

- Solo me tomare hoy – anuncio – necesitamos el dinero

Hermione no dijo nada, Ginny asintio

- Mandare un sándwich extra, si me disculpan, me dieron solo 20 minutos para almorzar y Harry me espera, al pobre ni lo he visto

- Gracias Ginny

Harry cargaba una pesada charola en la cafeteria, cuando vio a Ginny entrar muy apresurada

- Que eficiente – le dio al mismo tiempo de darle un beso

- Queria que comieras despacio, te felicito

- Gracias – dijo alagada

- Sabia que podias

- Es divino cierto? – dijo entusiasmada

- Si. A nosotros tambien nos saldria bonito – dijo timido – bueno, si se parece a ti

- Ay que dulce, pero si se pareciera a ti, tambien seria precioso

Comieron a gusto al menos por 20 minutos

- Iras al ministerio? – le pregunto ella

- Si, me siento muerto.

- Vamos a mi consultorio, deje preparando un poco de pocion vigorizante, yo tambien tomare un poco, tengo que quedarme a trabajar todo el dia

- Vamos

Al cabo de un rato Ginny los acompaña mientras Ron y Hermione veian a su bebe, tenia conectado varios tubos al distintas partes del cuerpo

- Se que puede ser un poco impresionante para ustedes – les dijo la pelirroja – pero creanme que no siente dolor o incomodidad. El esta mas acostumbrado a esta ambiente que a una cobija calientita

Ron y Hermione asintieron, pero era evidente que les resultaba difícil verlo asi.

Las abuelas se turnaron por los siguientes dias para atender a Hermione, ya que Ron debio volver al trabajo, pero siempre cuando salia, iba a directo al hospital, veia a Hermione y a su hijo el tiempo permitido y se quedaba dormido acompañando a Hermione. Muy temprano se iba a su departamento, se bañaba y volvia al trabajo.

Finalmente al tercer dia, Hermione se desperto y se sintio como nueva, estaba totalmente recuperada, Ginny la examino y se lo confirmo. Su madre la acompañaba, se vistio, se despidio de su bebe prometiendole que iria todos los dias y fue hacia la oficina de Ginny para que le dieron un papel de alta, su madre la espero afuera

- Gran travesia eh? – le dijo Ginny jovialmente – veras que los dos meses pasan rapido y viviran felices para siempre

- Todo ha terminado – le dijo ella con la mirada perdida

- A que te refieres con eso? – le pregunto la otra desconcertada

- Me mudare – dijo simplemete

- Que? – dijo extrañada – pero porque?

- Ron y yo viviamos juntos porque yo no podia trabajar, ahora conseguiré un trabajo y…

- No puedo creer que alguien tan inteligente como tu a veces sea tan estupida! – le contesto irritada

- Ey!

- Hermione es cierto! Son novios! Tienen un hijo! Y tu piensas en irte!

- Seguiremos siendo novios! Los dos nos encargaremos del bebe, pero la unica razon por la que vivimos juntos era porque yo tenia que pensar en el Dalai Lama todo el tiempo! Ahora ya no es necesario

- Solo – dijo cerrando los ojos evidentemente rogando por paciencia – habla primero con Ron, ok? No hagas la estupidez que tienes en la cabeza

- Pense que me apoyarias - dijo con reproche

- No pienso que sea lo correcto. Aun y cuando tuvieran a su bebe con ustedes. Tienen que estar juntos en esto. Y tu lo quieres, y el a ti. Dejo muchas cosas por ustedes, y no porque lo obligaras! Sino porque se dio cuenta de que es lo que quiere! Por favor, solo hablalo con el, prometemelo

- Hablare con el

Extendio la mano pidiendo la orden de alta, Ginny se la entrego, hubo un jaloneo y la solto. Hermione miro la cuenta y solto un suspiro

- Faltan tus honorarios Ginny

- Sabes que no cobrare eso – dijo tajante

- Gracias, eres buena amiga

Ginny se encogio de hombros, sin responder. Hermione le dirigio una mirada y salio de ahí, dispuesta a arreglar su situación con Ron esa misma noche.

* * *

Hola, se que tarde, lo siento, pero aqui esta. gracias a todos por leerme, gracias por su reviews, y el final se acerca!!! 


	20. Final

CAPITULO 20

Hermione se mordia los labios con nerviosismo, parecia estar en una lucha interna, los vapores de la cocina llenaban el ambiente, llevaba quince minutos limpiando el mismo lugar de la mesa, con la mirada ida y sumida en sus pensamientos. Ron entro y fue entonces cuando ella salio de su trance

- Hola – le saludo soriente – el bebe se quedo dormido?

- No – le contesto ella dulcemente – se quedo mirandome como pidiendome que no me fuera, me tuvieron que sacar de ahí a jalones

- Siento que no pude ir. Mañana ire sin falta lo prometo, sabes que no fue mi culpa, pero tuve tanto trabajo…

- Esta bien – lo corto – lo se, aunque parece que el te extraña

- Hueles a… quemado?

- Oh demonios, la pasta!

Se apresuraron hacia la cocina y al ver la olla donde la pasta se cocia, se apartaron debido al humo negro y maloliente, Hermione con un movimiento de varita y un "evanesco" hizo que la pasta desapareciera

- Pedimos algo? – dijo ella avergonzada

- Mejor vamos a cenar – le dijo el jovialmente – solo me cambio de ropa y nos iremos

- Pero Ron…

- Que importa si gastamos un poco, te lo mereces

Fue hacia ella y la beso, se separo sonriente y se dirigio a la habitación. Salio al cabo de 3 minutos y le abrio la puerta, ella todavía dudaba hasta que tomo su bolso y salio con el.

Se habian sentado en un lugar apartado, miraban la carta con duda, todo parecia delicioso

- Que te parece si pedimos algo para picar, y un trago? – le sugirió el

- Perfecto! Extraño una buena margarita con tequila! Tantos meses sin alcohol, azucar, oh! Ya quiero que sea mañana para poder desayunar un buen café!

Ron rio, ordeno en cuanto el mesero se acerco a ellos. Y Hermione vio con anhelo su bebida, la probo e hizo un sonido de extasis

- Delicioso!

Ron la miro alegre, le tomo la mano y la beso. Ella lo miro seria y le dijo

- Ron tenemos que hablar…

- Que es lo que tengo que decirte para que no lo hagas? – le pregunto el sombriamente

- Para que no haga que?

- Para que te vayas – dijo con simpleza

- Ron – se desinflo – yo no… yo solo no quiero entorpecerte la vida mas de lo que he hecho

- Un momento – dijo el seriamente – tu no me la has entorpecido. Me la has enriquecido mas bien. Si bien el bebe esta bajo ciertos cuidados en este momento, hoy tengo lo que siempre he querido. Yo solo quiero estar contigo

- Y lo estaremos Ron pero…

Ella se cayo, al ver que Ron sacaba una cajita negra de terciopelo

- No Ron – susurro – no lo hagas solo porque no me vaya

- Ve la nota, le borre el precio

Hermione tomo temblorosa el papelito que el le ofrecia, lo habia comprado hacia mas de un año

- Ron – susurro

- Estaba de viaje, con el equipo. Japon. Acompañe a Sturbis a comprarle un anillo para su novia, y este me gusto. Y lo deje para que lo grabaran

Tomo el anillo y le mostro a Hermione el grabado, decia 'Bella Hermione", ella hizo lo posible para contener unas lagrimas

- Estaba tan lejos de ti, que diablos hacia en Japon??? Supe que un dia te lo daria – hizo una pausa – yo te amo

Ella estaba completamente bloqueada, la informacion era shockeante, una inmensa emocion estaba apoderandola

- Yo no entiendo para que esperar – continuo el – yo solo quiero casarme contigo

Hermione se le quedo mirando, tenia la boca abierta por la sorpresa, se despabilo dandose cuenta que debia verse como tonta, sonrio y se llevo una mano temblorosa a la frente, "piensa Hermione, piensa, reacciona, aquí es cuando le dices que si y lo besas, cuando le dices te amo" pero ella no reaccionaba

- Me estoy muriendo aquí – le dijo Ron tratando de sonar simpatico – si no dices algo me lanzare por la ventana

- Si – dijo simplemente – lo unico que me falta en la vida, el unico objetivo que no he logrado, es casarme contigo

- Entonces aceptas? Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Te amo – dijo con sinceridad – claro que si quiero

Ron fue hacia ella y la beso firmemente, mientras ella lo abrazaba sin señal de que querer soltarlo. Después de unos minutos se separaron, ella le sonrio y el tomo el anillo, que reposaba sobre la mesa, se lo puso y volvio a besarla. Se sentaron de nuevo sonrientes y sin dejar de tomarse la mano

- He estado pensando esto desde hace un mes – dijo el con alivio – temia que dijeras que no

- Nunca, te hubiera dicho no

- Quisiera casarme ya. Ahorita mismo!

Ella rio, pero después adopto una expresión seria

- Yo quisiera que Brian estuviera con nosotros

- Brian?

- Oh ni te lo he consultado! Me gustaria que el nombre del bebe fuera Brian, ya sabes, use uno de los multiples nombres de Dumbledore. Albus no me gustaba, y Percy no se se merece el honor de llamarle Percival, el otro era muy raro y Brian me gusto

- Me encanta. Brian sera entonces

Ella sonrio y tomo su copa y la alzo

- Por nuestra familia

- Por nuestra nueva familia. Que esperemos crezca pronto

- Oh – dijo sonriendo – no por el momento, necesito volver al trabajo, y quisiera no privarme de tantas cosas al comer, y extrañe tener un ataque de enojo

Ron rio y afirmo

- Creo que todos lo extrañamos al menos un poco. Sabes? Esperaremos a Brian para la boda, eso seria magnifico. Y donde quieres trabajar?

- Sabes? El Quisquilloso no esta tan mal, se esta volviendo un periodico de prestigio, y Luna empieza a pagar a los escritores, creo que ire con ella

- Es una buena idea – la apoyo – oh no espero para decirle a tu padre que nos casaremos! Asi no me vera tan mal cada vez que nos topamos

- Tu crees que lo haga? – pregunto Harry dudoso a Ginny

- No lo se, eso dijo ella

- Pues seria una estupidez, tendre que hablar unas cuantas palabras con ella, a veces actua de un modo que…

Ginny sonrio con nostalgia y el la miro extrañado

- Seras un padre estricto

- Pero amoroso – dijo el con simpatia – y famoso para su desgracia

- Te lo dije como una afirmación – dijo ella con misterio

- Estas bromeando verdad? – dijo el confundido

Sin embargo una sonriente Ginny nego con la cabeza. Harry sonrio y la abrazo y beso

- Desde cuando sabes?

- Hace un par de semanas lo sospeche, y cuando el bebe de Hermione y Ron nacio, creo que me lo tome mas en serio, y me hice examenes de todo, estoy saludable y el bebe tambien

Harry la abrazo y le acariciaba el cabello mientras le murmuraba palabras de amor.

Ya habia amanecido y Ron y Hermione seguian despiertos, al sol se asomaba por la ventana, ella descansaba sobre el hombro de el, el estomago de Ron rugio y ella sonrio

- Vamos a desayunar no? Me muero por un café…

- Bueno – dijo con flojera

Cuando entraron al café vieron a Ginny y a Harry con cara de que tampoco habian dormido nada, sentados en una esquina y hablando muy intimamente. Fueron hacia ellos, a pesar de la cara de asco de Ron

- Buenos dias – saludo Hermione alegre

- Hola – dijo Ginny examinandolos – buena noche eh?

- Callate – le contesto su hermano

- Tienen buenas noticias? – pregunto Harry

- Si – dijo Hermione mirando a Ron – vamos a casarnos

Harry y Ginny sonrieron abiertamente y los felicitaron con gusto. Ginny se mordia los labios con ansiedad

- Esta todo bien? – le pregunto la castaña

- Nosotros tambien tenemos algo que decir! Pero no quisiera opacar su noticia

- No seas tonta, que es? – le pregunto Hermione y entonces chillo – oh estas embarazada cierto?

- Si

Hermione y Ginny se abrazaron chillando y brincando, Ron le dio una palmada a Harry

- Brian tendra con quien jugar

- Asi se llamara?

- Asi es, en honor a Dumbledore

- Buena elección

- Acababanos de librarnos de una embarazada, al menos esta vez la tortura sera para ti

- Lo se, Ginny es muy temperamental

Desayunaron por largo rato, tomandose su tiempo, finalmente Hermione y Ron fueron al hospital a ver a su bebe, alimentarlo, y a contarle las buenas noticias, aunque el solo respondio con un gorgoreo.

Tres meses después se encontraban en un campo verde con flores alrededor, su padre le ofrecio el brazo y ella lo tomo

- No estes nerviosa, te ves muy linda

- Gracias papa

- Solo quiero que seas feliz, de verdad, si Ron es lo que tu has escogido, entonces es perfecto, es un buen chico, y se que te quiere mucho. Aun asi, para mi, no hay ningun hombre que te vaya a querer tanto como yo. Asi sentiras cuando tengas que entregar a tu hijo a otra mujer. Asi que disfrutalo cuanto puedas. Hoy es su dia Hermione. Disfrutalo. Tu madre y yo siempre vamos a estar ahí para ustedes

Ella le apreto el brazo, sentia que si hablaba se iba a quebrar, trago saliva con dificultar y entonces la musica empezo a sonar y su padre le dedico una sonrisa, la beso en la mejilla y la animo a caminar, ella se tomo unos segundos solo para tomar aire y empezo a caminar

- Pense que nunca te casarias – le decia Molly a Ron mientras caminaban al altar

- Oh mama, por favor

- Eras un cabeza dura – luego su tono se ablando – pero me alegra que sea con Hermione

- A mi me alegra mas – dijo simpatico

- Mas te vale tratarla bien o te la veras conmigo

Dejo a Ron en el altar, con lagrimas asomandose por sus ojos, y el espero, entonces vio a Hermione viniendo hacia el, realmente linda, el señora Granger la dejo en el altar, y la ceremonia empezo. Los votos de Ron hicieron llorar a todo el mundo, pues fueron absolutamente romanticos. Finalmente, salieron a una intima cena ofrecida por los padres de los novios.

Hermione traia a su hijo en brazos, y se tomaban fotos con el, Ginny se veia radiante, aun no se le tonaba el embarazo, sin embargo Harry sentia los pies hinchados y andaba desganado. Ron y Hermione bailaron su primer cancion como marido y mujer

- Esto es genial, te amo

- Y yo a ti – le dijo ella

- Nuestro primer viaje como familia nos espera

- Siempre supe que serias tu…

- Siempre quise que fueras para mi – le dijo el

* * *

Hola! Lo se, se que tarde mucho, lo siento de verdad, pero la inspiracion se fue y cuando eso pasa no hay solucion. Siempre me pasa lo mismo con los finales. En fin, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, yo disfrute escribirla de verdad, ojala algun otro dia se me ocurra algo que guste tanto como esta. Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, fueron mas de los que en realidad esperaba, e hicieron de este mi fic mas existoso. Gracias a todos. 


End file.
